Pro League Adventures
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Takes place just after Season 4. Jaden and company journey to become pros, but no one told them they'd face opponents Yugi himself faced! JXA ChazzXBlair SyXDMG R&R. Flames will be obeliterated. Chapter 31 up!
1. Memories And New Adventures Ignited

A/N: This is my first fic which takes place during an incomplete or non-exsistant season to date. This one takes place exactly one month after the end of season 4. Jaden now has a copy of Yugi's deck excluding the Gods. Please be gentle in your reviews. Thanks! Also Adrian has managed to come back from the alternate dimension in this.

It was one month exactly to the date of Jaden Kiyo Yuki's and friends final day at Duel Academy.

On that day, many tears were shed.

Many tears of happiness that the students were graduating, and many tears of sadness that their time as students was over.

This was especially hard for the Slifer brunette.

Jaden had loved every moment he had spent there, and it was hard for him to imagine himself being anywhere else.

But as his close friend, Alexis Rhodes had told him that day that once they had graduated they would be free to become pros.

Jaden had smiled about that, but something inside him told him that his adventures as a pro wouldn't be all fun and games.

As Yubel, the other side of Jaden had told him "he had to become a man."

Jaden's personality at that point had changed to a sort of Kaiba-esque personality, but luckily for him his friends Alexis Rhodes and Blair Flannigan in their own ways brought Jaden back to his old self.

His alarm clock rang out, awaking him from his sleep.

He slowly and groggily awoke, before slowly undressing and getting in the shower.

As the water rained down on his messy brown hair, he smiled as if the warm water had revitalized him with new, untapped energy.

After about 20 minutes he stepped out of the shower, and got dressed in his old Academy blazer and placed his 2 decks, his own deck and the copy of Yugi Moto's deck he had received in his medium-sized suitcase which contained his duel disk and other clothes before leaving.

He smiled happily as he made his way to collect his best friend, Syrus Aidan Truesdale.

At first glance, if you met Syrus, you'd think he was somehow a clone of the King of Games.

He in a lot of ways resembled Yugi.

He was short but with long spiked hair which was a light fluffy-blue color.

When the 2 first met, Syrus had little confidence in himself because he was always overshadowed by his older brother Zane.

At first, much to Jaden's own surprise, Syrus and Zane had a sort of distant relationship.

But as the 2 boys got to know Jaden, the iciness in the elder Truesdale gradually melted or so Jaden had thought.

He grinned ruefully at all the memories he, Syrus and Zane had gone through though the latter was only around for Jaden's freshman year, that year being Zane's final one.

In the first year from the onset, Jaden was battling with high stakes from the start it seemed.

Around his first few weeks there, Jaden and Syrus went on to face the Paradox Brothers, duelists whose last opponents were the King of Games and his best friend Joey Wheeler.

Several months following that Jaden along with 6 others went on to face the Shadow Riders all but Jaden fell in that effort.

In Jaden's second year he lost the ability to see his cards for a brief time and went on to save Chazz Xavier Princeton along with the aforementioned Alexis from a mysterious organization known as the Society of Light.

Jaden cringed at the thought of his third year his toughest one. After defeating Professor Thenlonious Viper, Duel Academy was pulled into another dimension where his friends Chazz and Syrus became Duel-obsessed zombies.

But all in all he somehow managed to pull through it all.

He knocked on the Truesdale's door.

"Syrus! Come on, we have to go pick up Alexis and Chazz still! Adrian, Jesse, Axel, Jim and Aster are already there waiting for us!" He called.

After a few minutes, the small bespectacled blue-haired boy stepped out with his things already packed, his brother Zane there next to him.

"Hey Jay! I'm so excited. I mean soon, we'll officially be pro duelists!" Syrus cried, joyfully.

"I know come on Sy!" Jaden urged, taking his hand and pulling him along.

Zane followed behind, walking behind in his usual thoughtful, virtually emotionless manner.

After about 10 minutes of walking, they reached the Rhodes' residence where Alexis Harper Rhodes, Blair Aidan Flannigan and Bastion Lee Misawa were there waiting for them.

The group greeted one another as Chazz's limo arrived.

They all got inside the spacious car, strapping themselves in safely.

Moments later, the limo took off, their new adventures finally underway.

To be continued..


	2. Car Jokes And Predictions

_Last Time_

_After about 10 minutes of walking, they reached the Rhodes' residence where Alexis Harper Rhodes, Blair Aidan Flannigan and Bastion Lee Misawa were there waiting for them._

_The group greeted one another as Chazz's limo arrived._

_They all got inside the spacious car, strapping themselves in safely._

_Moments later, the limo took off, their new adventures finally underway._

_End Flashback_

As the limo began it's long drive, Syrus beamed at his best friend.

"And just so you know, if we face each other as pros, I'm not going easy on ya, Jay." He said with a smirk.

Zane chuckled at this. "Don't get cocky little bro. I did and paid for it." He said as he recalled his days as Hell Kaiser.

"Yeah, I know big bro, but I'm not the same little guy I was when you graduated." Sy replied.

Zane smiled softly. "Yeah I know, little brother. You've become a fine duelist in your own right. I've never been more proud of you.." He said embracing the younger Truesdale in a soft hug, not really caring Alexis and Chazz were watching.

Alexis smiled at the 2, wishing she was as close with her own brother, Atticus.

Ever since Alexis had decided to use the deck she had received from Sartorius while brainwashed in the Society of Light, Atty as she called him, had been acting very distant around her.

"So who do you think you'll be facing, Zane?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Hopefully not Aster." Zane replied, his brow furrowing as he remembered his first pro loss.

Syrus put his arm around his big brother. "Don't worry Zane, whoever you duel, I'm sure you'll win." He encouraged.

Zane smirked playfully. "What if I have to duel you, little man?" He teased.

Sy frowned but smirked back almost instantly. "I almost beat you last time." He replied with a giggle.

Chazz snickered softly. "Hate to burst your bubble, shrimp but The Chazz bets you'll lose your first duel." He said his eyes flashing arrogantly.

Zane and Alexis shot him warning glares.

Jaden laughed a bit at this. "Hey Zane?" He asked.

"Yeah, Jay?" Zane replied.

"If we duel, I'm looking forward to a sweet rematch!" He said as the limo arrived at the Kaibadome.

"And so am I, Jaden." He replied.

And the 4 hopefuls along with the 1 already Pro got out ready to face whoever fate slated them to duel against..

To be continued..


	3. Kaibadome Duel Prep

_A/N: The characters from the original that will duel will be the same age as they were at the end of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't care if you flamers disagree. It would make a better match if they were near the same age. Anyways enough of my rambling, enjoy the chappie!_

_Last Time_

_Jaden laughed a bit at this. "Hey Zane?" He asked._

"_Yeah, Jay?" Zane replied._

"_If we duel, I'm looking forward to a sweet rematch!" He said as the limo arrived at the Kaibadome._

"_And so am I, Jaden." He replied._

_And the 4 hopefuls along with the 1 already Pro got out ready to face whoever fate slated them to duel against.._

_End Flashback_

As the group walked inside they gasped in excitement at the sheer sight of the building.

It was huge, and still in terrific shape over the years.

Jaden smiled, as he saw a familiar group of faces.

"Jesse, Axel it's so good to see you 2 again! Oh and you too Jim, Aster and Adrian." He said cheerfully.

The North Academy champs smiled and greeted the group with high-fives and smiles.

Zane looked over and saw a Kaibadome employee post a small clipboard up on the wall.

It showed who the group would be dueling against.

Zane gasped when he saw who he would be dueling following his brother and Jaden.

Zane would duel Seto Kaiba!

He smirked at the prospect of facing Kaiba's mighty Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Jaden looked over at the list as well and smiled blushing a little as he would duel Alexis.

The clipboard had each of their names, their deck names and individual stars underneath their own which Syrus assumed represented dueling level.

Alongside their names was a photo of them

On the opposite side was the same for their opponents.

The clipboard had the following duel order:

1st: Syrus Truesdale VS Rafael

2nd: Jaden Yuki VS Alexis Rhodes

3rd: Zane Truesdale VS Seto Kaiba

The list stopped there. Alexis and Jaden were rated 5 stars along with Zane and Kaiba while Syrus and Rafael were rated 4 stars.

Jaden probably figured they could only have 3 duels, then a short break.

Syrus looked up the list for his name and his eyes widened.

He had to duel first!

"Aww man I have to duel first?" He asked getting a bit nervous.

Zane took him by the side, "You'll do fine little brother. Remember you have part of my deck in yours."

Syrus smiled. "Thanks Zane."

Jaden gave a big grin. "All right, Sy gets to duel first!" He cheered.

"But who am I dueling?" Sy wondered.

Then a Kaibadome employee came over and spoke to Sy.

"Mr. Truesdale, your duel will begin in a half-hour. Please take this time to prepare your deck." He said, his voice firm but kind.

"Y-Yes, sir." Sy replied.

"Do you need anything?" The man asked.

"Do you perhaps have any information on my opponent?" Sy asked, looking hopeful.

"Ah, yes." The man replied handing Sy what looked like a small brochure.

It listed the same info as the clipboard had on the inside along with some personal data that Sy had just briefly skimmed.

He went to the locker room and pulled out his deck, adding and removing cards as he saw fit.

Soon, 25 minutes had passed and the Kaibadome employee from before came into the locker room.

"Mr. Truesdale, your duel is scheduled to begin in 5 minutes. Please report to the dueling arena entrance which is just at the end of the locker room door."

Syrus nodded looking confident.

"Oh yes, and about your friends, they will be in the stands watching. Best of luck, Mr. Truesdale." The man replied, leaving.

Syrus slowly made his way through the locker room, and on to the dueling arena.

His opponent, however wasn't there yet.

Sy wondered if his opponent had gotten stuck on the way here, but that theory was quickly shot down as a tall, muscular man about 6 feet stepped on to the arena and smirked.

His light blue eyes twinkled, it seemed.

"The name's Rafael." He said. His voice was deep and gravely.

Sy guessed he was about 25 years old or more/

"I-I'm Syrus." He shakily said.

Rafael chuckled softly. "Don't worry, kid. Let me give you some advice. To survive in the pros you must show no fear."

Sy nodded, looking confident once more.

Rafael smiled and shook the smaller boy's hand.

Sy winced slightly as Rafael was very strong.

He could have sworn he felt a few bones in his hand being broken by Rafael's strong grip, but he dismissed it as pre-duel nerves.

"Best of luck, kid. But I don't plan on going easy on you." Rafael replied with a wink.

"Same with me, Rafael."

They walked back to their corners of the arena and activated their duel disks.

Sy noticed Rafael's looked different but it was probably just a different model.

"_This is it."_ Sy thought

"Time to duel!" The 2 shouted, their life points preset at 8000.

_Will Syrus overcome Rafael's powerful Guardian deck? _

_Find out in "Guardians VS Vehicles!" in Pro League Adventures!_


	4. Guardians VS Vehicles

_A/N: In your reviews tell me about the duel if you can that is. Also because Rafael's entire deck is never shown in the anime, I may create my own cards for him. One more thing when one of them plays a card whose picture isn't obvious like Pot of Greed ill describe it as best I can. Oh and for the names well ill use the name I prefer. Check the Yugioh wiki if you want an exact name. Anyway enjoy the chappie!_

_Last Time_

"_Best of luck, kid. But I don't plan on going easy on you." Rafael replied with a wink._

"_Same with me, Rafael."_

_They walked back to their corners of the arena and activated their duel disks._

_Sy noticed Rafael's looked different but it was probably just a different model._

"_This is it." Sy thought._

"_Time to duel!" The 2 shouted, their life points preset at 8000._

_End Flashback_

"I'll start things off if you don't mind." Rafael called.

"Fine with me!" Syrus replied.

Rafael smirked. "I'll start things off by playing my Pot of Greed magic card. So I draw twice."

Rafael slowly drew 2 cards from his deck.

Syrus patiently waited for his opponent to continue.

"And next I'll summon my trusty Backup Gardna in defense mode." He told Syrus as a muscular blue beast with several blue horns sticking out from his forehead and 2 slightly longer ones shot up from his shoulder and long flowing fire red hair appeared on the field, growling. (500/2200)

"And next I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Rafael replied as 2 cards appeared in front of him, their images hidden from the Roid duelist.

Syrus gasped at the fact that Rafael could bring out such a powerful defense monster so quickly.

He drew quickly and grinned at the draw.

"I play Submarineroid!" Sy called as the monster that literally was what it was named – a submarine appeared on the field. (800/1800)

"And now I'll attack!" Syrus declared.

Rafael looked stunned. "You can't! Your monster doesn't have enough attack points!" He protested.

"True, but my monster has a special ability. It can attack you directly!" Sy called, grinning.

Up in the stands, Zane along with the rest of the gang were watching.

Zane smiled inwardly at his brother's wise tactics.

"Subterrian sneak attack!" Sy called as the little sub went underground and launched a torpedo heading straight for Rafael.

It struck him head-on.

Rafael groaned, with a slight growl as his life points fell to 7200.

"After my Submarineroid attacks, it switches to defense mode." Sy said.

"Next I'll place a card facedown and end my turn." He said as a hidden card of his own appeared in front of him.

"Back to me.." Rafael called, as he drew.

He grinned darkly at the card he drew.

"I activate a magic card known as Guardian Treasure!" He called as a spell with an image of a heavenly angel holding out her hands revealing a sort of treasure appeared on the field.

"Now here's how it works. I discard my entire hand, then draw 2 cards from my deck. Plus I can draw 2 cards every round from now on!" Rafael called, with a slight deep laugh.

"Next I activate a magic card known as Gravity Axe!" He called as a rather large axe appeared and slammed into the ground beside Rafael's facedown cards.

"It gives my Backup Gardna an additional 500 attack points." He replied as the muscular Guardian picked up the axe by it's handle and pulled it out swinging it like a mace. (500 goes to 1000)

He held up the last card in his hand. "By having Gravity Axe in play, and this being my last card allows me to summon one of my most treasured cards.." He placed a monster card on his disk as a large, brawny muscular creature with a dinosaur-like face appeared in front of him. "Meet **GUARDIAN GRARL**!!!" Rafael shouted. (2500/1000)

"And now I'll use my Backup Gardna's special effect. It transfers the effect of my Axe to Grarl." (2500 goes to 3000) "Now attack with Gravity Axe!" Rafael commanded.

Grarl leapt into the air, ready to slash the small sub.

"You activated my trap." Sy called as his facedown card raised to reveal a Roid car with it's front hood open showing a few chargers in it.

"It's called Supercharger. It lets me draw 2 cards." Sy said drawing twice then placing the Supercharger trap into his graveyard.

"You'll need them! For now I activate this magic card. Purity Of The Cemetery!!" Rafael shouted as the card's image with a man dressed in black overlooking a single grave in the cemetery.

"Now here's how it works, Syrus. You lose 100 of your life points each turn for every monster in your card graveyard. And as long as my graveyard is monster-free my card stays in play.."

Sy gasped in horror. If he lost a huge amount of monsters, he'd lose in a few turns.

He had to send a monster to Rafael's graveyard!

"Come on Sy! You can do it! Just concentrate!" Jaden told him from the stands.

Sy looked at his field along with Rafael's a little nervous.

"That ends my turn." Rafael replied.

Sy drew, his eyes closing for the time being.

He opened them and giggled evilly at his draw.

It was the one card that could win Sy the duel.

"I'll start my turn with my Mystical Space Typhoon spell! And I'll use it on your Gravity Axe!" Sy said, grinning as the typhoon destroyed the Axe dropping Grarl's attack strength back to 2500 not even caring his life points fell to 7900 because of Purity of The Cementery.

"And now the card that will end this duel. I activate my **POWER BOND** magic card!!!" Syrus screamed as he sent his 4 roid monsters Truckroid, Expressroid, Drillroid and Stealthroid to his grave.

"Thanks to Power Bond, I play **SUPER VEHICROID – STEALTH UNION**" Sy screamed with glee as the massive machine appeared.

"And thanks to Power Bond, his strength is doubled!" (7200/3000)

"Now I play one final magic card. It's called Limiter Removal. So my Union's attack doubles again!" The machine glowed with power as it's attack rose to 14,400.

Rafael smiled, glad his opponent had found a way to win.

"Now Stealth Union attack his Guardian Grarl!" Sy shouted as the machine's fists began to turn delivering a powerful punch to Grarl, destroying it.

Rafael screamed as his life points dropped from 7200 to 0.

"All right Sy!!" Jaden shouted.

"The winner of this duel is Syrus Truesdale!" The announcer guy said.

Zane smiled. "Well done little bro.." He thought.

Rafael walked over from his side smiling at Syrus.

"Great dueling out there, kid. You'll be a great pro." He told him before leaving the arena.

To be continued..


	5. Celebration And Spiritual Chats

_A/N disclaimer: I own the song Day By Day on my IPod but I am not the creator of the song. The Hooters own it._

_A/N: Although kun generally is a Japanese title and this uses English names, because Yubel is so close to Jaden she refers to him as Jaden-kun and he refers to her as Yubel-chan. Also Haou is far kinder to Jaden because he reunited him with Yubel but still has some evil left in him. To all the Haou fans out there, don't flame me. This is my first attempt at including Haou in a fic chapter so be gentle with your reviews. Thanks in advance and enjoy the chappie!_

_Last Time_

"_All right Sy!!" Jaden shouted._

"_The winner of this duel is Syrus Truesdale!" The announcer guy said._

_Zane smiled. "Well done little bro.." He thought._

_Rafael walked over from his side smiling at Syrus._

"_Great dueling out there, kid. You'll be a great pro." He told him before leaving the arena._

_End Flashback_

Syrus walked off the arena, smiling widely.

Jaden ran to him enveloping him in a friendly hug as "Day By Day" by "The Hooters" blared from the locker room.

"You did it, Sy! Way to go, bro!" Jaden cheered.

Sy waved his hand slightly, signaling for Jaden to get off him as he walked to the locker room.

The next person to greet him was his big brother, Zane.

Sy blushed as he felt Zane's warm embrace.

"I've never been more proud of my baby brother." He whispered, his eyes welling up with happy tears.

"Your first pro duel, and you won beautifully." He said.

Sy blushed darker. "Aw Zane.."

He smiled before releasing his younger brother.

The Kaibadome employee from earlier appeared again.

"Mr. Yuki, Ms. Rhodes your duel is scheduled to begin in 1 hour. Best of luck to both of you." The man said leaving.

Jaden smiled, blushing a little. "It's a shame one of us has to lose." He said.

Alexis smiled gently. "Yeah that is a bit of tough luck Jay. I mean I want to win just like you but I don't want either of us to get bad rankings 'cause one of us lost."

Jaden nodded. "Yeah I know, but let's just have some fun." He replied.

She smirked lightly. _"Little does Jay know he'll be in for a surprise."_ She thought.

Sy smiled. "I won, my first duel in the pros and I won!" He cheered.

"Yeah great duel out there, Syrus." Axel said.

"Yeah Sy, you manhandled that guy, right Ruby?" Jesse asked, and his spirit partner Ruby Carbuncle nodded, smiling also.

"Well I guess it was ok." Came the sneering voice of Chazz Princeton.

Zane shot him an angry look. "Chazz my brother pulled off an extremely powerful combo and your not even impressed?! Hmph, I knew you were arrogant but not this much!" He said taking in a deep breath.

Chazz muttered something under his breath at him, though Zane didn't hear.

Back in the separate locker rooms, Jaden and Alexis were compiling their decks.

Jaden was looking over his deck when the spirits of Haou his darker half and Yubel, the spirit of his favorite childhood card, appeared next to him.

"Jaden-kun why not use a combination of your Neos deck and Haou's Evil Hero deck?" She suggested.

Jaden cringed slightly.

"What is wrong Jaden?" Haou asked.

"Well, it's not that I don't value your cards, it's just last time I used them for evil."

Haou looked blank for a moment and smirked darkly. "Don't tell me your afraid. Is that your problem?" He asked with a sinister grin.

Yubel shot him a look and he immediately shut up.

50 minutes had passed and Jaden reported to the duel arena.

Alexis was already there waiting for him.

"Give me your best game Jay, and nothing less." She replied.

"I wouldn't dream of it Lex."

"Game on!" They both shouted their life points reading 8000.

_What surprises do the 2 have in store for each other? Find out in Ice Light VS Tainted Hero of Light And Dark!_


	6. Ice Light VS Evil Hero of Light & Dark!

_A/N: I'm using the original names for the Evil Heroes. Also the chapter name will be called Ice Light VS Evil Hero of Light & Dark! since the planned name of Ice Light VS Tainted Hero of Light And Dark! won't fit._

_Last Time_

_50 minutes had passed and Jaden reported to the duel arena._

_Alexis was already there waiting for him._

"_Give me your best game Jay, and nothing less." She replied._

"_I wouldn't dream of it Lex."_

"_Game on!" They both shouted their life points reading 8000._

_End Flashback_

"Ladies first, Jay!" She called sweetly as she drew 5 cards along with 1 more for her turn.

She smirked at her hand, as she saw the presence of an old friend in her hand.

"Here comes a blast from the past Jaden! I summon Snow Fairy in attack mode!" (1100/700)

Jaden looked horrified as the ice fairy he had faced 2 years ago while Alexis was in the Society of Light appeared on her side of the field.

"What's wrong Jay?" She asked, concerned because of her friend's worried stare.

"That card.. it's from the deck Sartorius gave you, isn't it?" He asked.

She grinned, nodding. "Yup, it's from Sartorius. Guess you figured out I'm using his White Night deck!" She shouted, as an errie white aura from the past surrounded her.

Jaden looked nervous, but quickly shook it off. Even without his spells, he had won last time so he was sure he could win again.

Alexis smiled. "Now I activate the Spell card known as Ice Summon." She calmly declared.

"Sweet, what's that do?" Jaden asked.

"What it does, Jay, is let me pick any monster with Ice in it's name and summon it to the field regardless of how powerful it is." She said with a smirk.

Zane looked thoughtful up in the stands. "With that move, she's put Jaden in a tough situation and he hasn't made a move." He mused softly.

"Yeah, but Jay will pull through like he always does." Syrus replied.

"Don't judge a deck by it's cover, Sy." Zane told him as Alexis looked through her deck and found the card she wished to summon.

"Now I'll use Ice Summon's effect to bring out my Ice Mage." She called as a ice-like human magician appeared swinging a staff made completely of ice. (1700/2000) "And he also has a special ability. Once every round, I can send an Ice monster or White Night monster to my graveyard then I can gain life points equal to that monster's attack points. Finally ill place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." She called, grinning.

"My turn now Lex." Jaden called, drawing a card.

He grinned darkly at the draw. "I summon Evil Hero Hell Gainer!" He called as the vile hero appeared on the field. (1600/0)

Syrus gasped in horror. "E-E-Evil H-H-Hero?! Oh no! Jay's using the cards he used when he was evil!" He cried, remembering Jaden's horrific reign when he was under the control of Haou and was Haou Jaden, The Supreme King.

Alexis' eyes widened for a moment but then she calmed down. "Come get me, Jay!" She challenged.

Jaden smiled softly. "Ok, you asked for it. Hell Gainer take out her Fairy with Hell Whip!"

The dark hero produced a whip of pure black darkness and evil then slashed the fairy with it.

Alexis groaned softly as her points fell to 7500.

"Now I'll place a card facedown and end my turn." Jaden called.

"My turn!" Alexis shouted, drawing a card.

"I'll use the effect of Ice Mage to send my Ice Master to the graveyard."

Zane's eyes widened at her play. "That means she gains 2500 life points." He said.

"Right you are, Zane." She called her life points rising to 10,000.

"And now my Ice Mage, take out his Evil Hero! Go Ice Blast attack!" She called as the mage launched a stream of ice destroying the wicked hero.

Jaden grunted, his life points falling to 7900.

"You activated my trap, Hero Signal!" He called as the trap lifted and a beacon with a single letter 'H' shined up on to the ceiling.

"Now I'll use it's effect to bring out Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode." He said as a hero made of clay appeared, kneeling using his fists to protect his chest. (800/2000)

"Next, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Alexis replied. _"Just one more turn and I can win this by playing my Ice God."_ She thought with a smirk.

Jaden drew, and smiled. "I'll summon a monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn."

Alexis drew and giggled evilly softly. "The time has come. Next round this duel will be over." She called.

"How do you figure, Lex?" Jaden asked.

"You'll see Jay." She replied.

"Whatever it is gonna be, I know it'll be sweet." Jaden replied, cheerfully.

"I'll use the ability of Ice Mage to send my White Night Queen to the graveyard to further boost my life points." She called.

"I don't get her strategy. If she keeps sending her monsters to the graveyard won't she lose the duel, big brother?" Syrus asked.

"Normally, yes but something tells me that there's a special reason she sends her cards to the graveyard." Zane replied.

"You really think so Zane?" Sy asked.

He nodded silently.

"Guess I'll have to wait and see." Sy said, turning back to the duel.

Alexis snickered softly as her life points rose to 12,100.

"I end my turn, Jay." She called still grinning.

Jaden drew and grinned.

"Your Ice Mage is about to go to the grave where he belongs. I play Elemental Hero Stratos!" Jaden called as a wind-based hero appeared on the field. (1800/300) "Now I'll use his special effect to add Elemental Hero Woodsman to my hand from my deck." He said, adding the card to his hand then shuffling his deck.

"Now Stratos, wipe out her Ice Mage with Wind Twister!" He called as a swirl of wind like a twister destroyed the Mage, bringing her life points to 12,000 even.

"That ends my turn!" Jaden called.

Alexis drew, but surprised Jaden as she began to laugh darkly.

"What's so funny Lex?" Jaden asked, puzzled.

She kept laughing for a few more minutes, before finally calming down.

"By destroying my Ice Mage, you've allowed me to complete my ultimate plan."

"Ultimate plan? Sweet!" Jaden cried.

"Yeah it's sweet for me, Jay. I now remove my 4 monsters from the graveyard to summon my ultimate monster." She called as what looked like an ice version of Obelisk The Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra fused together appeared on her side.

"Meet my **ICE GOD**!!!" She shouted, laughing triumphantly. (?/?)

"No attack points?" Jaden asked, confused.

"Not now, but it will. Ya see Jay for every Ice or White monster I removed from my grave my Ice God gains 1000 attack and defense points." The God let loose an earth-shaking roar as it's attack and defense surged to 4000 each.

"Now it's stats equal Obelisk The Tormentor's!" Jaden, Zane and Syrus all shouted together.

"Oh, but there's more. You see by giving up life points in increments of 1000 my God gains that much more attack points and I give up 4000!" She called as her life points fell back to 8000 but her God's attack rose to 8000.

"Now I have one more card to play. I reveal my trap, Ring of Destruction!" She called as the trap lifted, revealing a ring surrounded by fire.

Jaden's eyes widened in horror. "So that's why you sent all those monsters to the graveyard! So you could strengthen your God and deal me damage without attacking!"

Alexis giggled. "That's right, now Ring destroy my God!" She called as the ring wrapped around her God, destroying it.

"It's a draw!" Sy shouted,

Zane shook his head.

Sy looked confused, but then his eyes widened upon seeing Alexis' other card – Ring of Defense.

Jaden groaned as he got up, his life points at 0 but to his shock Alexis' remained at 8000.

"What's going on? Ring of Destruction deals us both damage equal to your God's attack points so why didn't you take any damage?" He asked.

Alexis giggled.

"That's because when I destroyed my God, during the explosion I activated Ring of Defense which protected me from all damage. As Chazz would say, you go bye-bye!"

"The winner of this duel is Alexis Rhodes!" The announcer guy said.

Jaden walked over to her. "That was the sweetest duel ever. Great game, Lex." He said, smiling happily even in defeat.

"You too Jaden." She replied as she and him walked off the arena before Jaden was pushed out of the way by a charging Chazz who enveloped her in a hug.

"I knew MY Lexi could win.." He said in a dreamy voice.

"Chazz please get off me." She said in a Zane-like calmness.

Chazz pouted, but did as she asked.

The Kaibadome employee from before came over to inform Zane his duel would begin in a half-hour.

Zane silently nodded as he went to the locker room to prepare for his greatest challenge, one of the few duelists who actually defeated the King of Games Yugi Moto – Seto Kaiba.

To be continued..

**Made-up Cards**

Ice Mage

Ice Summon

Ice God

Ice God

Light

Dragon/Effect

10 Stars

This card can only be summoned by removing one or more monsters with Ice or White in their name from your graveyard. For every monster removed to summon this card increase the attack and defense of this card by 1000 per monster. The controller of this card may pay life points x 1000 to increase the attack of this card by the amount of life points given.

Example: Controller gives up 3000 life points. This card gains 3000 attack.

Ice Summon

Normal Spell

Special summon one monster from your deck with Ice in it's name then shuffle.

Ice Mage

Light

Magician/Effect

4 Stars

1700/2000

Once per turn, send one monster with Ice or White in it's name to this card's controller's graveyard to increase your life points equal to the attack of the sent monster.

Can Zane defeat Seto Kaiba? Find out in chapter 8, Cyber End VS Blue-Eyes Ultimate!


	7. Return Of The Former Champ!

_Last Time_

_Spoiler alert: When the chapter shifts to Zane's past there is spoilers for the dub season 3 and the original 4__th__ season._

_A/N: In this Syrus occasionally calls Jaden and Zane "aniki" which translates to big brother. He also calls Zane "Nii-san" which is older brother or "Nii-sama" which is honorable older brother._

_A/N: As I said in Rafael's duel with Sy the original characters like Kaiba will be the same age they were when the original ended so Kaiba is 18 as is Zane. Yeah it's an AU story where the ages of the canons aren't the same. I don't care if you don't like it that way. It's my story and thus MY world. Anyway to compensate for the AU setting, rather than being retired Kaiba is making a comeback in another effort to dethrone Yugi as King of Games._

_Zane silently nodded as he went to the locker room to prepare for his greatest challenge, one of the few duelists who actually defeated the King of Games Yugi Moto – Seto Kaiba._

_End Flashback_

Syrus watched the result of the duel with stunned eyes. "Jaden lost!" He cried, shocked that his surrogate brother had lost.

It was only the 4th time his aniki had lost a duel, the victors in order being his Nii-san, Zane then the spirit of Kaibaman then the duelist who had led to his dear Nii-sama's transformation to Hell Kaiser – Aster Phoenix before Alexis.

"True I lost Sy but all that matters is that I had fun." Jaden replied.

"I wonder who Zane will duel." Aster replied, the D-Hero duelist looking thoughtful.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure whoever it is will make a sweet duel!" Jaden chirped.

"I should have been the one to duel Lexi not that slacker!" Chazz sulked.

"Will you please stop acting like a baby?!" Alexis snapped.

"Calm down Lex." Jesse replied,

"He's right, Private Lexi." Came a Texas-like southern accent Jaden and Syrus knew all too well.

"Hassleberry?! What are you doing here?!" Sy shouted, surprised.

Hassleberry chuckled softly. "Ah yeah. I didn't tell you did I Private Truesdale?"

"Tell me what?" Syrus asked.

"That I'm a pro too soldier!" Hassleberry cried, joyfully.

"Say what?!" Jesse and Jaden cried happily.

"Yeah. Ya see after you guys left for the pros, I talked to Chancellor Sheppard and we made a deal. Sheppard said if I could beat him in a duel I could skip my last year and go straight to the pros. I won, so here I am." He said proudly.

Jaden high-fived him. "All right way to go, Hassleberry!" He said joyfully.

"Aw shucks, Sarge your making me blush." Hassleberry replied, indeed blushing.

Jaden chuckled.

"Great, just great. Just what The Chazz needs! Huckleberry here to bug The Chazz." Chazz sulked.

Hassleberry ignored him.

"Jaden!" Cried a female voice.

Alexis immediately glared at the voice.

Blair Flannigan came running and jumped into Jaden's arms.

She had long flowing blue hair with chocolate-brown eyes like Jaden's. Originally she had snuck into Duel Academy to meet Zane in Jaden's first year, but after being turned down by Zane and being forced to leave due to the fact she was 8 and a half at the time her feelings shifted to Jaden so she skipped grades to attend Duel Academy in Jaden's third year.

Since then, she and Alexis had a rivalry for Jaden's romantic attention but Blair never seemed to notice.

"How did this runt get here?!" Chazz sulked.

Blair flashed him a fiery glare. "You know darn well how I got here! On the day of graduation, Sheppard said if I could beat you I could skip my last 2 years and go pro!" She hissed.

"And she did." Chazz growled.

Syrus smiled, glad Blair had won their little rematch.

Meanwhile in the locker room, Zane was calmly going over his deck when he clutched his chest in slight pain.

Ever since his trip to the second alternate dimension he had been having heart problems due to his extensive use of the Underworld deck.

He had dueled a Yubel-possessed Jesse there in hopes of making it his final opponent and winning.

Despite raising Cyber End Dragon's attack points to 16,000 a feat he had only accomplished one other time in his graduation duel against Jaden thanks to using Cybernetic Zone this time he would eventually lose the duel due to Power Bond's adverse side effect.

An effect, which deals the user damage equal to the original attack of the Fusion-summoned monster, which in that situation was 4000 which took Zane's remaining 200 life points.

Afterwards, Zane would die from his heart conditions but return safely in the beginning of Jaden's last year.

After nearly collapsing in his next duel against Izimu Makoto he would go on to pass his original Cyber Dragon deck to Syrus, who after defeating Izimu with the Underworld deck was given the chance to go to the pros with him which he accepted.

Zane smiled, as he remembered the memory.

He looked over his deck which was similar to his original Cyber-Style Cyber Dragon deck as he flipped through it, taking out cards and placing some in that he thought would counter the former Duel Monsters champ, Seto Kaiba's strategies.

"_Ok, I know that he likes to try to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon during the first few turns of the duel so I should probably put cards in my deck that stops summonings in the normal way or through monster effects."_ Zane thought.

"_But there is the possibility he could play Blue-Eyes through Spells or Traps. Plus all he has to do is sacrifice a Dark monster with 1,000 or less attack points and he can play his Crush Card Virus to decimate my deck of all monsters with 1,500 or more attack points. And if he does that I'm screwed." _Zane thought more.

"_Calm down Zane. Your thinking too much. Let your cards do the thinking for you. But then again, if he manages to fuse his 3 dragons before I can fuse mine I'll have a disadvantage as without Power Bond, Cyber End is 500 points weaker." _He thought, mentally scolding himself for worrying about what could happen before the duel even started.

"_Ok, here's my preliminary plan. I play defensively and try to build up my life points as I try to get a read on his style that's probably the same as it was the last time he faced Yugi, still I should be extra cautious just in case. Come on Zane. You can do this, relax."_ He told himself.

"_Show no fear, show no fear."_ He told himself as he placed his deck in his duel disk as he walked out to the arena, ready for the biggest duel of his life.

His opponent was there, but when Jaden and company saw they were both extremely excited and shocked.

"Zane's dueling THE Seto Kaiba?!" Jaden shouted more excited than he had ever been.

Those in Australia could probably hear the over-excited brunette's cheers.

Syrus looked like he was about to faint from excitement and shock.

There, in plain sight wearing his infamous trench coat that seemed to defy gravity was former Duel Monsters world champ Seto Kaiba who had lost the title to the current King of Games, Yugi Moto thanks to his Exodia and his big brother Zane or as he was called in his days as a student at the academy "Kaiser" which meant "Emperor" was TO duel HIM!

"Go get him big brother!" Sy cheered, his grey eyes glistening.

Zane looked up at the teen CEO and smiled.

Kaiba smirked.

He wasn't as arrogant as he was when he dueled Yugi last, but he still was even at 18.

"Truesdale. I've heard about you. This was just what I was hoping for when I decided to make my comeback. A challenge from a duelist that rivals my own skills." Kaiba told him.

"Comeback?" Zane asked, interested.

"Yes. I intend to make a comeback as a duelist to finally crush Yugi Moto and reclaim the championship glory I deserve!"

"Does he have a big enough ego?" Alexis joked which got the others snickering, but Kaiba hadn't heard them.

"Let's have a good, clean if not intense fight Kaiba." Zane told him.

"Agreed, but call me Seto." Kaiba replied with his trademark smirk.

Zane nodded then the 2 activated their duel disks.

"Time to duel!" They shouted, life points set at 8000.

_To be continued.._

_Can Zane defeat the former Kaiser of Duel Monsters? Find out in the next fiery chapter, rightfully entitled "Cyber End VS Blue-Eyes Ultimate!"_

_Till next time, everyone!_


	8. Cyber End VS Blue Eyes Ultimate! Part 1

_A/N: The Obelisk The Tormentor card and Fang of Critias card Kaiba uses here as explained following the duel are synthetic copies of the originals. Obelisk however can be targeted by spells. Other than that their the same._

_Last Time_

"_Let's have a good, clean if not intense fight Kaiba." Zane told him._

"_Agreed, but call me Seto." Kaiba replied with his trademark smirk._

_Zane nodded then the 2 activated their duel disks._

"_Time to duel!" They shouted, life points set at 8000._

_End Flashback_

"I'll start things off!" Kaiba called.

"Fine with me." Zane replied, calmly.

Kaiba drew 5 along with one for his first turn.

He growled softly, as all he had were monsters in his hand, the only one he could summon was his Kaiser Sea Horse. His other 5 monsters included Judge Man, Kaiser Glider, Paladin of White Dragon, Rude Kaiser and one of his famous Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"I summon my Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode." Kaiba called, calmly.

A seahorse wearing plated armor all over his body with a single mask on his face appeared on the field with a powerful neigh holding a sword in his right hand. (1700/1650)

"That ends my turn. Let's see what you've got, Zane." Kaiba replied with a slight smirk.

"My pleasure." Zane replied as he drew.

He scanned his hand and he spied Infernal Dragon, the monster he wished to summon. His other cards included his Cyber Dragon, Call of The Haunted, Attack Reflector Unit, Lost Pride and Machine Duplication.

"I summon this, my Infernal Dragon in attack mode." Zane replied, smiling as a green and black-scaled dragon with large black wings that were a pink color on the inside along with numerous horns that ran down his body appeared on the field with a slight roar. (2000/0)

"Now my Dragon attack his Sea Horse!" Zane ordered as the dragon roared, the sonic waves from it's roar destroying Kaiba's monster.

Kaiba groaned quietly as his life points fell to 7700.

Zane: 8000

Kaiba: 7700

"Then I'll place 3 cards facedown and end my turn. Also because my Infernal Dragon attacked this round, it is sent to my graveyard." Zane called as Infernal Dragon exploded into pixels, as Zane calmly placed the card into his grave.

"My turn, then." Kaiba replied, drawing a card.

"I activate Pot of Greed, so I draw 2 cards." He replied as he sent the card he drew for his turn to the graveyard.

Kaiba's eyes widened as he looked at the cards he drew and started laughing.

"I missed the joke, Seto." Zane replied calmly.

"I'll show you, Zane." Kaiba replied with a smirk.

"I have a bad feeling about this.." Syrus whispered up in the stands.

"I activate the ritual spell card, White Dragon Ritual." Kaiba said calmly as the card showed a Swordsman holding up a glowing white sword as means to enact a ritual.

"So I offer my Rude Kaiser in order to ritual summon my Paladin of White Dragon!" Kaiba shouted.

A paladin swordsman (hence the paladin part of the card) appeared riding on a light blue dragon as it roared softly.

"And next I call forth my Kaibaman in attack mode." Kaiba replied as a monster who was a near mirror image of himself appeared on the field in attack mode. (200/700)

"Now the time has come." Kaiba called as his Paladin of White Dragon disappeared in a veil of light.

"What's going on?" Zane asked, surprised.

"I'm activating my Paladin's special ability. By sacrificing Paladin I can call forth my ultimate monster!!" Kaiba shouted.

Syrus looked shocked. "Is he.." He began.

"He is!" Alexis finished for the bluenette.

A rather large blue dragon with light blue-eyes and white scales appeared on the field unleashing it's trademark roar.

"I summon the legendary **BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON**!!" Kaiba called, laughing. (3000/2500)

"But I'm not allowed to attack with this Blue-Eyes this turn due to Paladin's special effect." He explained.

Zane mentally sighed.

"But my turn's not done just yet. Now I sacrifice my Kaibaman." Kaiba said grinning.

Another dragon that was an exact copy of the first appeared on the field, roaring.

"I guess I didn't tell you, that by sacrificing Kaibaman I'm allowed to play a Blue-Eyes from my hand. However because of Paladin neither can attack, I end my turn for now." Kaiba called.

Blue-Eyes White Dragons: 3000/2500 each.

Syrus looked worried. "2 Blue-Eyes?!" He cried, worried. "One was bad enough but how can Nii-san take them both down?"

Jaden smiled at his surrogate brother softly. "Don't worry, Sy. Your big bro wasn't the school's Kaiser for nothing." He chirped happily.

Sy nodded. "I know Zane's good but does he have the skill to take down 2 copies of one of the game's rarest card?"

Zane looked up at his baby brother. "Yes I do Sy just watch and see." He replied.

"I draw." Zane said, drawing a card.

He looked at it and grinned a little. "I activate the spell card Graceful Charity, which lets me draw 3 cards from my deck but then I must discard 2 cards from my hand."

He said as a heavenly angel appeared from the card supplying him with 3 cards and then disappeared as Zane discarded 2.

"Next I play Polymerization. I fuse my 3 Cyber Dragons." He said as they fused to form what looked like a machine-like form of Kaiba's fusion dragon, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"Meet **CYBER END DRAGON**!!!" Zane shouted as the metallic fusion appeared with a roar.

"Now my dragon attack one of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons now! Super Strident Blaze!" Zane commanded as the dragon launched 3 streams of flame at it's aqua-colored counterpart destroying it.

"No, my Blue-Eyes!!" Kaiba screamed in anguish.

Zane: 8000

Kaiba: 6000

"I end my turn by placing a card facedown." Zane called.

"You'll pay for that.." Kaiba growled as he drew.

He grinned, seeing the card he wanted.

His own Graceful Charity.

"I activate my Graceful Charity so I draw 3 and ditch 2." Kaiba replied.

His eyes lit up at the last card he drew.

"I play Monster Reborn to ressurct the Blue-Eyes you destroyed." He said.

Zane nodded, allowing Kaiba to continue.

"Now I sacrifice all 3 of my monsters.. to play **OBELISK THE TORMENTOR**!!" Kaiba shouted.

"What?!" Zane shouted, surprised.

Virtual thunder and lightning shook the arena as a large human-like monster appeared on Kaiba's side.

Zane looked at it, his eyes wide.

"How can I defeat an Egyptian God?" Zane asked himself as Obelisk roared.

To be continued..

Can Zane defeat one of the most powerful duel monsters in exsistance? Find out in the explosive conclusion to Cyber End Vs Blue-Eyes Ultimate!


	9. Kaiba's Comeback And Zane's Finish! CE 2

_A/N: In this duel Fang of Critias will have the same ability as Timaeus which is you send Timaeus and another monster to the grave to create a fusion monster instead of using a trap._

_Last Time_

_Virtual thunder and lightning shook the arena as a large human-like monster appeared on Kaiba's side. (4000/4000)_

_Zane looked at it, his eyes wide._

"_How can I defeat an Egyptian God?" Zane asked himself as Obelisk roared._

_End Flashback_

"Come on big brother, you can do it!" Syrus shouted to his big bro.

Zane turned around and looked at his little brother and smiled.

"Thanks Sy. I needed that." He said.

"Any time big bro." Sy said, smiling.

Zane gave a thumbs-up to his little bro as he turned back to Kaiba.

"Next I play the magic card Blue-Eyes Soul." He said. The card appeared on his side to show a Blue-Eyes with 2 human hands extracting it's soul.

"What does that do, Seto?" Zane asked calmly.

"I'm glad you asked. You see this card only works when I have one or more Blue-Eyes in my graveyard. By paying 500 points per Blue-Eyes I can return them to my hand. So I pay 1500 points to return all 3 Blue-Eyes to my hand."

Zane: 8000

Kaiba: 4500

"Next I play Polymerization!" Kaiba called as he sent his 3 Blue-Eyes cards right back to his graveyard.

A 3-headed Blue-Eyes appeared on the field with a massive roar. (4500/3800)

"Say hello to my **BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON**!!!" Kaiba screamed.

"What a powerful dragon. It's stronger than my Cyber End Dragon.." Zane mused.

"Right you are, Zane. Now I'll show you just how strong it is! Go, Ultimate Dragon! Pulverize his Cyber End Dragon! Neutron Blast attack!!" Kaiba commanded as the 3-headed dragon growled and each head fired a separate White Lightning attack until the 3 attacks intertwined creating one massive blast.

"Sorry Seto! Your outta luck! It's De-Fusion!" Zane shouted as Cyber End split apart into 3 separate Cyber Dragons. (2100/1600 each)

"Fine then, Ultimate Dragon, destroy one of his Cyber Dragons!" Kaiba ordered as the dragon repeated it's rather impressive light show of attacks which, like before combined into one as it engulfed Zane's Cyber Dragon.

Zane screamed as his favorite card was destroyed, as he scowled up at the 3-headed dragon.

Zane: 5600

Kaiba: 4500

"But I'm not done yet! Obelisk hasn't had his chance to unleash some power. Go! Destroy his Cyber Dragon with Fist of Fate!" Kaiba shouted.

The mighty human like statue brought his fist behind his shoulders as it glowed with power, then he thrust it forward with the intent to crush the metallic dragon as if it were cardboard. But he'd never get the chance.

"You triggered my trap! Attack Reflector Unit!" Zane said as his trap lifted revealing a Cyber Dragon surrounded by a few reflectors.

"When this trap is played, I sacrifice a Cyber Dragon to play Cyber Barrier Dragon from my deck." Zane stated.

His Cyber Dragon disappeared in a veil of light and in stood the Cyber Barrier Dragon. (800/2800)

It looked similar to the Cyber Dragon but had various spikes all on and around his body. It also had what looked like where a small laser fires near it's tail.

"When the Cyber Barrier Dragon is in attack mode as it is right now, I can negate 1 of your monster's attacks every round so Obelisk The Tormentor's attack is negated." Zane said as the Cyber Barrier Dragon seemed to retract his head and a few spikes shot of it's sides, as an eerie green barrier surrounded it's body.

Obelisk's fist surged toward the small dragon but it's fist slammed into the barrier.

Kaiba growled softly.

Syrus sighed in relief. "I don't know how much more of this excitement I can take. I thought Nii-san was a goner that time." The former Obelisk Blue replied.

Jaden laughed. "No way Sy. Zane didn't get to be undefeated at the Academy for nothing!" He chirped happily to his surrogate brother.

"Your right. Thanks Jay." Sy replied, happily.

"Anytime Sy!" Jaden replied.

Syrus turned back to his big brother. "Come on Nii-sama! You can do it! Just concentrate!" He shouted.

"But little bro.." Zane began. You could tell in his voice that the Kaiser was unsure and starting to lose faith in himself.

"No buts, Zane! You're the Kaiser! Now prove to me that your still worthy of that title! Or.." He chuckled and he playfully smirked as he continued "I'll just have to take that title from you and become Kaiser Syrus!" (1)

Zane chuckled and smirked back. "I doubt that will happen, little brother unless you can defeat me." He teased turning back to Kaiba.

Sy grinned. "I will once you defeat Kaiba that is." He said.

Zane smirked. "We'll see." He said as Kaiba ended his turn.

"Back to me.." Zane called as he drew.

He grinned darkly at the draw and played it.

"I activate Machine Soul." Zane stated as his card appeared which looked like Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Soul spell's picture, but instead of a Blue-Eyes soul being extracted it was a machine's soul.

"Much like your Blue-Eyes Soul, it only works when I have one or more machines in my graveyard. And by paying 500 life points per Machine monster I can return them to my hand. So I'll pay 1000 points to bring 2 Machine monsters back to my hand."

Zane's other 2 Cyber Dragons came from his graveyard and he added them to his hand.

Zane: 4600

Kaiba: 4500

"Then I play my **POWER BOND** spell!! This lets me send fusion-material monsters from my hand or field to the graveyard in order to play a Machine monster. So I send 3 Cyber Dragons to the graveyard, the one on my field and the 2 in my hand." He said as he calmly sent the 3 cards back to his graveyard.

The 3 dragons fused together once again to form Cyber End Dragon.

"Let's welcome back, Cyber End Dragon. And thanks to my Power Bond spell it's strength doubles!" Zane declared. (8000/4000)

"Cyber End Dragon destroy his Ultimate Dragon! Super Strident Blaze!" Zane shouted as the dragon launched 3 bursts of Strident Blast while like Neutron Blast combined to form one ultimate stream as it engulfed it's non-metallic counterpart in flames.

Kaiba screamed in agony, causing the crowd to gasp, wondering for his safety but after a few moments, the crowd realized he was all right.

"I end my turn now. However due to the effect of Power Bond I lose life points equal to Cyber End's original attack so I lose 4000 life points."

Zane: 600

Kaiba: 1000

"My turn. I draw." Kaiba said as he drew.

He grinned evilly as he saw the card he drew.

He started laughing.

"With this card I've secured my victory! I play **THE** **FANG OF CRITIAS**!!" Kaiba screamed.

A large purple dragon with yellow wings and a long black tail with a few spikes around it's body appeared on the field.

"Now I fuse Critias and Obelisk together!" He declared.

The two fused together to create a huge blue and purple colored dragon with dark purple wings and blue spikes appeared on the field, growling.

"Meet my **TORMENT DRAGON**!!" Kaiba screamed, laughing maniacally. (?/?)

Zane didn't look phased, as the monster had no attack points.

"Know what his special ability is? Torment Dragon can copy the attack points of your monster and use it as his own original attack points. So now both our monsters have 8000 points. But I'm forced to end my turn, because if I attacked, your Barrier Dragon would negate it. It's your move." Kaiba replied.

Zane drew and grinned.

This time it was Zane's turn to laugh.

Kaiba rolled his eyes a little.

"This duel is over! I activate **LIMITER REMOVAL**!! So Cyber End's attack points double!" Zane shouted as Cyber End roared, his body coursing with power as his attack surged to 16,000.

"Now Cyber End Dragon attack his Torment Dragon! Super Strident Blaze!" Zane yelled.

Cyber End launched 3 streams of flame, engulfing Kaiba's monster destroying it.

Kaiba screamed as his life points reached 0.

Zane: 600

Kaiba: 0

"The winner of this duel is Zane Truesdale!" The announcer dude said.

"Nii-san did it!" Syrus cried, joyfully.

Kaiba walked over to Zane.

"Excellent dueling, Zane." He said.

"You too Seto. But I was wondering, how could you use Obelisk The Tormentor and The Fang of Critias? I thought those cards were destroyed awhile ago." Zane said.

Kaiba chuckled softly. "They were but Kaibacorp created synthetic copies of those 2 and other cards with altered effects for duelists to use."

Zane nodded. "Ah I see. Good luck with your comeback, Seto," He replied, shaking the teen CEO's hand.

Kaiba smiled. "Thank you, and I wish you the best of luck as a pro duelist. Maybe someday we'll have a rematch."

Zane grinned. "I know we will and I look forward to it." He replied.

Kaiba smiled as he turned to leave the arena.

Zane turned around, his thoughts shifting to what Kaiba told him.

"_Synthetic copies.. I don't like the idea of this.."_ He thought as he stepped off the arena.

To be continued..

1 - Kaiser Syrus translates to Emperor Syrus.


	10. The Hotel And An Important Group Chat

_Last Time_

_Kaiba smiled. "Thank you, and I wish you the best of luck as a pro duelist. Maybe someday we'll have a rematch."_

_Zane grinned. "I know we will and I look forward to it." He replied._

_Kaiba smiled as he turned to leave the arena._

_Zane turned around, his thoughts shifting to what Kaiba told him._

"_Synthetic copies.. I don't like the idea of this.." He thought as he stepped off the arena._

_End Flashback_

As Zane stepped off, Syrus came running and wrapped him into a near-strangle hug.

"Sy…can't breath. Let me go.." Zane choked out.

Syrus giggled. "Sorry big brother, I'm just so happy for you." He replied, on the verge of happy tears.

Zane smiled. "Thanks little bro." He replied.

Sy looked up at him with adoring eyes. "Aw Zane I don't know how you pulled that off but I'm so proud of you." He said.

Zane smiled. "I know. Thanks little bro." He said as Syrus let him go.

He walked over to the rest of the group before his hair was ruffled by Jaden.

"Zane that was so sweet!" He chirped.

Zane smiled. "Thanks Jaden, but I'd like to research something." He said.

"Research what?" Jaden asked.

"I'll tell you all at the hotel." Zane said, just wanting to shut him up so he could have some peace and quiet.

Alexis chuckled and smiled. "Excellent dueling, Zane." She said.

Zane blushed a little. "Thanks Lexi." He replied.

She smiled and nodded.

The arena lights began to dim a little, meaning that all the dueling for that day was finished.

The several groups of fans slowly exited the Kaibadome, talking excitedly about the duels they had witnessed.

"Hey are you slackers ready to go yet?!" Chazz barked.

They all nodded, muttering about Chazz under their breaths.

The group slowly left the Kaibadome, their duel disks and decks slung in the bags over their shoulders as they got into Chazz's limo.

The limo driver started the engine, as the limo began to drive off in the direction of the hotel.

Zane sat in the backseat, his seatbelt securely fastened across his waist.

His thoughts shifted to what Kaiba had told him about synthetic card copies.

"I wonder what this means.." He said softly as he looked ahead to the scenery that was passing by.

Syrus, who was sitting next to his big brother looked at him with adoring eyes.

"Zane?" He asked.

"Yes, Sy?" He asked.

"I love you big brother." He whispered.

Zane smiled warmly at him. "I love you too little bro." He told him as the limo arrived at the hotel.

Jaden and the others gasped in awe at the sheer sight of the building.

It was huge Probably around 6 stories high but Jaden figured it was owned by the Princeton corp.

Chazz led them to the front desk and looked at the woman who ran the front desk.

"Greetings Mr. Princeton. I see your group has arrived." She replied.

She looked about 30 years old with long flowing brown hair and kind blue eyes.

"Yeah yeah, Annabelle have you set up our rooms?" Chazz asked, annoyed.

Annabelle smiled, ignoring Chazz's seemingly cold tone of voice.

"Yes, your rooms are all on the 3rd floor." She said.

Chazz smirked. "Thanks." He said.

"Your welcome." Annabelle said giving the group their room keys.

Chazz led the group to the elevator until it reached the 3rd floor.

They all stepped out and noticed a group of doors that were probably their rooms.

"All right, everyone just pick a room." Chazz replied.

Alexis smiled as she picked the one in the center of the group and opened it with her key.

Her eyes widened in excitement. The room held a large widescreen TV along with a big queen-sized bed and a large fridge.

In the bathroom along with the usual things you'd find in a normal bathroom there was a medium-sized spa system.

"Oh my god.." She whispered softly. "I love this place." She said quietly.

The guys' room were basically the same as the girls except it had about 4 or 5 video game systems set up.

The guys with the exception of Zane looked overjoyed as they explored the rooms before Zane spoke.

"Guys, can we have a sort of group chat in the lounge room there?"

Jaden smiled. "Sure, Zane." He replied as he led the guys there.

Alexis saw this as did Blair and out of their own curiousity followed.

When the group got to the lounge room everyone's jaw dropped with the exception of Chazz.

The lounge room looked like Chazz's redesigned room back in the Slifer dorm but upgraded to 10 times better.

But for the time being, the group ignored those marvels and sat down on the 2 large couches.

"So what did you want to tell us Nii-san?" Syrus asked.

Zane took a deep breath to re-compose himself as he began.

"Do you guys remember when Kaiba played Obelisk The Tormentor and The Fang of Critias?" Zane asked the group.

"Yes but I thought those cards were destroyed a long while back." Jaden, Jesse and Alexis said together.

"I'm getting to that you 3." Zane replied with a smile.

They smiled and nodded.

"Well, at the end of the duel Kaiba told me that Kaibacorp had created synthetic copies of those and other destroyed cards." Zane replied.

The others gasped.

"_Interesting."_ The silver-haired pro Aster Phoenix thought as he listened from his own room.

"Synthetic copies?" Syrus asked, both a little excited and a little worried.

"Yes, Syrus. I do not know why Kaiba created these cards or even what their purpose is but I suggest we all keep our guards up when we duel." He replied, still sounding calm even though he was the utmost serious.

The group nodded as they returned to their rooms.

When Alexis entered her room, she was surprised to find a small envelope with a letter enclosed inside.

"Huh? I wonder what this could be." She said softly as she picked up the envelope and slowly opened it.

She found a small letter inside and pulled it out and opened it.

The letter read:

"_Dear Ms. Rhodes, we sent this letter to inform you of an upcoming duel. You will duel Saturday night. Best of luck." _She placed the letter down and smiled.

"Awesome I get to duel again, but after hearing what Zane said I have to keep my guard up." She told herself.

"_But why do I get the feeling this will be a dangerous duel? I must be careful."_ She thought.

To be continued..


	11. A Calm Talk And A Frightening Opponent

_A/N: Since I don't know what happened to Nightshroud at the end, I'll just say his spirit was destroyed and reborn. Be gentle in your reviews. If you know what really happened to Nightshroud feel free to tell me!_

_Last Time_

"_Awesome I get to duel again, but after hearing what Zane said I have to keep my guard up." She told herself._

"_But why do I get the feeling this will be a dangerous duel? I must be careful." She thought._

_End Flashback_

The day after Alexis received her letter, she was in her room the entire day on Friday and most of the day Saturday preparing her deck for her upcoming duel that night.

No one had heard a word from her.

She had even had her meals alone but as Jaden had told them, when a duelist has to prepare for a duel they need to be by themselves.

But Zane found this amount a little too much so to speak.

So about a half-hour before they had to go to the Kaibadome for her duel he knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Zane." He replied.

"Oh, come on in Zane." She said.

He opened the door and walked in, sitting on her couch next to her.

"Are you worried about your duel, Lexi?" He asked softly.

"A little." She told him.

Zane smiled as he looked at her, his grey eyes meeting her amber ones.

"Lexi it's ok to be a little scared." He told her gently.

"I'm not scared. I just don't want to lose." She confessed.

Zane chuckled softly. "Lexi, losing one duel isn't the end of the world here in the pros. It's losing 10 in a row like I did." He joked, getting a laugh out of the blonde girl.

Alexis smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks, Zane. That makes me feel better." She replied.

Zane looked thoughtful before smiling again. "Glad I could help Lex." He said as he left.

As he got to the door he turned around. "Oh and good luck with Jaden." He said as he left.

Alexis stared, looking puzzled by his remark. Then it hit her. He knew she was in love with Jaden!

Alexis blushed deeply at the fact that Zane actually knew without her telling him, but then again her actions around the Slifer brunette gave it away.

She had been in love with the child since his first year at the Academy.

But then there was Zane.

He was the quiet, reserved type.

She had small feelings for him since he came back to his old self at the end of her last year but they weren't even close to her feelings for Jaden.

The problem was, Blair loved Jaden as well.

She wished that she could hook Blair up with someone else so she could have Jaden to herself.

Then an idea struck. She could hook her up with Chazz, then Jaden would be free to be hers but first she had to focus on her duel then she would worry about Chazz.

But as she left, she noticed Syrus there looking at her.

She wondered what he wanted so she calmly but sweetly spoke up.

"Sy?" She asked.

"Yes Lex?" He asked.

"You look like something's on your mind." She replied.

The bluenette blushed. "Well there is, but it's a little embarrassing." He said gently.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly.

"Promise you won't laugh or make fun of me about it?" He asked.

"You have my word, Syrus." She told him.

"Well do you believe in duel spirits?" He asked.

"Yes I do Sy." She said still smiling.

"And do you believe in card crushes?" He asked, referring to when a duelist had romantic feelings for that of a monster spirit of their card.

"Yes but I, myself do not have one." She told him.

"Well my card crush is that of Yugi's famous Dark Magician Girl." He replied, blushing darkly.

"Dark Magician Girl?" She asks softly.

"Yes I used to claim we were going steady when I was little." He said, blushing even more until his face were the red of a tomato.

"Do you still believe in her?" She asked.

Syrus giggled and nodded.

"But I want to know how to win her heart." He said.

Alexis smiled sweetly. "Just be honest with her should you see her again one day." She told him gently.

Syrus smiled an angelic smile and nodded.

Alexis took her hand in his, and they walked to the limo together.

Once they were there safely, they got in their seats Alexis in the seat across from the driver's seat while Syrus was in the backseat both now securely fastened in their seatbelts.

The driver, much to Alexis' shock and surprise was Chazz himself.

"Chazz your driving?!" She squealed.

Her answer is a simple nod as Chazz starts up the limo.

Within 15 minutes, just 10 minutes before Alexis' duel was scheduled to begin the group arrives safely at the Kaibadome, Alexis and the rest of the group hurriedly running in.

Alexis steps on to the arena just 2 minutes before her duel is supposed to begin.

Her opponent walks in wearing a long cape that covers his face.

"Show yourself to me." She firmly declared.

"With pleasure." Her opponent replied removing his cape.

Alexis' eyes widened in terror as she felt her skin go white as did Syrus and Chazz.

"It can't be.. it's impossible. N-Nightshroud?" She asked shakily.

Nightshroud grinned as he nodded, the familiar Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon mask covering most of his face.

Alexis' legs began to quiver a little as she stared at Nightshroud her fear of the past slowly returning to her..

To be continued..


	12. Defeat By Direct Damage

_Last Time_

"_It can't be.. it's impossible. N-Nightshroud?" She asked shakily._

_Nightshroud grinned as he nodded, the familiar Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon mask covering most of his face._

_Alexis' legs began to quiver a little as she stared at Nightshroud her fear of the past slowly returning to her.._

_End Flashback_

Zane's eyes widened. "No..it's not possible. How did he survive?!" He cried, surprised.

"What do you mean Zane?" Adrian asked, being one of the few students not pulled into the World Of Darkness the year before.

"Adrian do you see that man? The one in the mask?" Zane asked.

Adrian nodded. "Yeah what about him?" The Cloudian duelist asked.

"His name is Nightshroud. But he holds a dangerous secret." Zane replied having been told about it by Jaden.

"What is it?" Adrian asked referring to what "secret" Zane meant.

"You see, Adrian, Nightshroud's true form is of the very darkness itself." Zane said.

"But when I defeated him at the end of last year, I thought he was destroyed for good. But I guess not." Jaden replied.

Alexis whimpered softly. "How did you come back?" She asked the evil entity.

Nightshroud chuckled evilly. "It's simple Alexis, when my body was destroyed after losing to Jaden, I needed a host again or I would fade out of existence."

Then it hit her. She looked at Nightshroud's outfit and realized it was the outfit he wore when he was possessing her big brother, Atticus.

"You're possessing my brother!" She shouted.

Nightshroud laughed evilly. "So you figured it out, huh? Well it's true. I'm back in control of Atticus. Now should you defeat me in this duel, I'll give you back your brother. However, should you lose I get your body!" He declared.

Alexis gasped in horror but then she regained her composure. "Fine I agree to your twisted terms!" She shouted.

Nightshroud chuckled evilly. "Excellent."

"Game on!" They both shouted.

Nightshroud: 8000

Alexis: 8000

"Since I'm the returning duelist, I'll start things off!" Nightshroud called.

Alexis smirked. "Fine with me." She said.

Nightshroud smiled evilly as he drew his first 5 cards, along with an additional one for his first turn.

"I'll start things off with my Hunter Dragon in attack mode." Nightshroud called as a small black dragon with a few spikes on it's forehead and a long scythe-like tongue with a long black tail along with a sort of scythe on the end appeared on the field with a few metal claws appeared on the field with a slight hiss (1700/100).

"Then I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Nightshroud replied.

Alexis smirked as she drew her first 5 then one for her turn.

"I'll start with this, my Heavy Storm spell card!" Alexis called as her spell that showed a twister swirling around wiping out several other ones.

"Oh no!" Nightshroud snarled as his Red-Eyes Spirit trap and his Negate Attack trap were blown off the field.

Alexis grinned. "Aww did Night not like that?" She teased as she laughed.

"Insolent girl, I'll be the one whose laughing next turn!" Nightshroud growled.

Alexis chuckled. "I don't think so. For I play this – My Cold Enchanter!" She called as a female monster wearing a small helmet along with what looked like a small blue-strapped skirt appeared on the field twirling an ice-like scepter. (1600/1200)

"That little beauty queen? My Hunter Dragon still has more points!" Nightshroud mocked.

"How dare you insult my monster!" Alexis shouted.

"Oh I'm so scared." He mocked again.

"You will be! Once I activate my monster's special effect! I discard a card to place what's known as an Ice Counter on my Enchanter." She said as what looked like a small ice circle with the Eye of Anubis appeared on her Enchanter's helmet.

"What's the meaning of this?" Nightshroud asked.

"Heh, it's my monster's special ability. For every Ice Counter on my monster she gains 300 attack points!" She called.

Cold Enchanter gave off a white glow and she smirked as she rose to 1900 attack points.

"No! Now it's stronger than my Dragon!" Nightshroud snarled.

"That's right! This is for insulting my monster! Go Ice Blizzard!" Alexis called as her Enchanter used her scepter to create a small wind of ice before she rapidly spun her scepter turning the small wind into an icy blizzard.

Hunter Dragon roared in protest before he was frozen by the ice and exploded into pixels, the small icy shards from him littering the field.

Nightshroud put his arm up as he shielded himself, grunting quietly as his life points fell by 200, to 7800.

Nightshroud: 7800

Alexis: 8000

"You'll pay for that!" He hissed.

"I'd like to see you try!" She snickered.

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." She called.

"My move!" Nightshroud growled as he drew.

He grinned at the draw. "Excellent. Now I summon my Red-Eyes Black Chick in attack mode." (1) A small fire-red egg appeared on the field and it began to crack as a small baby black dragon poked his head out. (800/500) It looked like a child Red-Eyes Black Dragon. (2) "Now I play my dragon's special effect. By sacrificing this card while it's on the field, I can play his daddy, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" He shouted as the small dragon disappeared in a veil of fire. It's glowing yellow shadow grew larger until it's larger adult form appeared on the field.

"Say Hi, Red-Eyes." Nightshroud taunted as the dragon roared. (2400/2000)

"Oh no! Now it's stronger than my monster!" Alexis called, worried.

"Right you are. However I cannot attack with Red-Eyes this round because I play my Inferno Fire Blast spell card!" He called as the spell appeared. It had the picture of Red-Eyes Black Dragon launching it's signature attack which was Inferno Fire Blast.

"Now you take damage equal to Red-Eyes original attack points!" Nightshroud shouted as Red-Eyes launched the aforementioned attack in a ball of black fire that struck Alexis head-on.

Alexis screamed in pain as her life points dropped to 5600 but when the smoke cleared, she had an evil grin on her face.

Alexis: 5600

Nightshroud: 7800

"What are you smirking at, you fool?!" Nightshroud barked.

"You've just lost." She replied, her grin widening.

Everyone in her group gasped in surprise at her bold statement.

"How do you propose to do that?!" Nightshroud snarled.

Alexis sneered. "I'll show you! I activate my Blizzard Circle trap!" She yelled as her trap lifted to reveal a blizzard which had created an ice-like circle which hinted the name.

"What does that do?" Nightshroud asked.

"I can only activate this trap when I take direct damage outside of battle, such as your spell card. Now you receive double the damage I took!" She called with a laugh.

A huge ball of ice and cold slammed into Nightshroud as he screamed in pain, his life points falling rapidly to 3000.

Alexis: 5600

Nightshroud: 3000

"And now I play my last card. I activate the trap card Triple Ice Burst!" She shouted as her trap lifted revealing a White Night Dragon and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon shooting a large ball of ice.

"This card can only be activated when my opponent takes direct damage outside of battle. Now you take triple the damage you took, which is 7200!"

Nightshroud's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no!" He shouted.

Alexis giggled. "That's more than enough to wipe you out, now go!" She called.

Nightshroud screamed in agony as his life points fell to 0.

Alexis: 5600

Nightshroud: 0

"No this wasn't supposed to happen- AAAHHHH!!" Nightshroud screamed as his mask broke into hundreds of pieces, shattered beyond repair.

Alexis sighed in relief, as she ran to the possessed boy's side. "Atty are you ok?" She asked her brother.

Atticus' light brown eyes opened and he smiled. "I'm fine thanks to you little sis." He said wrapping her in a hug.

To be continued..

1 – The real life card is called Red-Eyes B. Chick.

2 – The real life card is called Red-Eyes B. Dragon.


	13. Duel Aftermath

_Last Time_

"_No this wasn't supposed to happen- AAAHHHH!!" Nightshroud screamed as his mask broke into hundreds of pieces, shattered beyond repair._

_Alexis sighed in relief, as she ran to the possessed boy's side. "Atty are you ok?" She asked her brother._

_Atticus' light brown eyes opened and he smiled. "I'm fine thanks to you little sis." He said wrapping her in a hug._

_End Flashback_

Alexis returned the hug as she softly cried in her big brother's arms.

Atticus smiled, cradling his baby sis like he had when she was still just a toddler, growing up and slowly but quickly learning the game of Duel Monsters.

"Shh, it's ok Lexi Atty's here." He whispered soothing the younger girl's tears.

Normally Atticus was a nuisance of sorts to his little sis, as he was very naïve, carefree and overly-merry like Jaden.

But in times where the other were afraid or worried like here they showed their relationship was extremely strong.

"Do you want me to carry you little sis?" He asked gently.

Alexis nodded. Her legs felt like jell-o and that they would give out from under her at any moment.

Atticus carefully lifted the traumatized girl in his arms and secured cuddled her body against his chest.

As the rest of the crowds left Atticus slowly made his way off the arena.

Zane's eyes widened as he watched. "Atticus?!" He asked stunned as he ran over to help his best friend.

"Hey Zane." Atticus greeted, still worried about his baby sister.

Zane looked down at the younger sleeping Rhodes in Atticus' arms.

"Is she ok Atticus?" Zane asked.

"Yeah she's fine. She's just a little traumatized from dueling Nightshroud." Atticus replied.

Zane breathed a sigh of relief as he signaled to the others to come down from the stands.

Jaden was the first to see the sleeping Alexis and naturally he worried for her safety.

Atticus looked up to see Jaden's anxious look and he winked, giving a thumbs-up that the Obelisk Queen was alright.

Everyone else in the group breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Zane smiled at his friend.

"It is good to see you again, Atticus but how on earth did you get here?" He asked curiously.

Atticus chuckled and smiled a bit. "Don't worry Zane. I'll explain everything back at the hotel. Here in the Kaibadome isn't the best place to catch up." He joked as everyone laughed at that.

Syrus smiled at the Obelisk brunette briefly before worry overtook him again.

"What's wrong Sy?" Jaden asked.

"Atticus, N-Nightshroud, well he's not coming back is he?" Syrus asked him.

Atticus smiled and shook his head. "No he's gone for good. When his mask broke into so many pieces it shattered his spirit. So now I can use the decks he used without fear of being taken over by him."

Syrus smiled. "That's good."

Chazz sighed, exasperated as he herded everyone back to the limo.

Within 20 minutes, they were back safe and sound at the hotel.

On the way to the lounge, Zane and Atticus carried the opposite ends of Alexis, Zane holding her gently but firmly around the ankles while Atticus took her arms helping to keep her head level.

After about 10 minutes of carrying the 2 boys carefully laid her down on the lounge bed.

The rest of the group sat down on the 2 couches and waited for Atticus to explain his story.

"So how did you get here, Atticus?" Zane and Jaden insisted.

Atticus laughed a bit. "All right guys, calm down I'm getting to it." He said.

Zane nodded letting his friend speak.

"Well it all started after Jaden defeated Nightshroud." Atticus began.

Sy smiled happily at Jaden, who smiled back.

"Well, after that and everything turned to normal again I went looking around for you guys, and he ambushed me and took me over.." Atticus replied, hanging his head.

Zane put his hand on Atticus' shoulder. "It's all right, Atticus. You didn't know." Zane reassured.

"Yeah, he snuck up on you and surprised you like the coward he is." Syrus added.

"He's right, soldier." Hassleberry replied.

The North Academy champs and Aster nodded as did Blair.

A few moments later, much to the group's surprise and relief, Alexis awoke.

"Sissy your awake! Thank goodness." Atticus called.

The rest of the group nodded awaiting for the rest of Atticus' story.

"Anyway after he took me over, using his Shadow Magic flew here on Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon."

The group including Alexis looked totally shocked..

To be continued..


	14. Rainbow Dragon Annihilation

_A/N: I own a PSP and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 but I'm not the creator. If I were, I'd be as rich as Chazz. Also I'm using the anime effect for Rare Value, which lets the controller of the card send a Crystal Beast to the graveyard. Plus the first effect of Rainbow Dragon will be tweaked a bit in this chapter and it's effects CAN be used on the turn it's played. _

_Last Time _

"_Anyway after he took me over, using his Shadow Magic flew here on Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon." _

_The group including Alexis looked totally shocked.. _

_End Flashback_

"Then what happened, Atticus?" Syrus asked, getting a little nervous.

"I tried to fight him off Sy, but he was too strong. The last thing I remember is Nightshroud saying he would duel someone for their body then he got full control of me." Atticus replied.

Alexis nodded in understanding. "He dueled me and tried to win my body but as you know, I defeated him." She replied proudly.

Atticus grinned happily. "Yeah that I know. I'm so proud of you little sis." He said pulling her into another hug.

Alexis blushed darkly as everyone else was in the room. "Atty!" She playfully whined. The others smiled as they watched with the exception of Chazz, who sulked in the back of the room playing his Sony PSP with a copy of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 inside.

He was dueling the Society of Light Alexis and just won using Armed Dragon LV 10. Chazz grinned in self-pride.

He just wished beating the flesh-and-blood Alexis were that easy.

After a few moments Jesse broke the silence. "Hey Jay, it's been awhile since we've dueled. Want to have a friendly match?" He asked, grinning.

Jaden grinned back. "You know it, Jesse! I've been dying to duel that Rainbow Dragon of yours!" He replied happily.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Jesse shouted taking out his duel disk and putting in his deck.

Jaden did the same as the others moved to the other side of the spacious room to give them room to duel.

"Get your game on, Jess!" Jaden shouted, happy he was dueling for pure enjoyment instead of having the world on the line for once.

"You know it, Jay!" Jesse called.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

Jesse: 8000

Jaden: 8000

"I'll start off Jay!" Jesse called drawing 5 along with one more.

"Sounds good, Jess!" Jaden replied.

"I'll start off with Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" Jesse stated, as the familiar sapphire crystal appeared and the beautiful white horse with large yellow wings and a blue sapphire horn appeared from the crystal. (1800/1200)

"And now Sapphire Pegasus' special ability kicks in. So I get to pick another Crystal Beast from my deck so I choose Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" Jesse shouted as he added the card to his hand.

"And now I play my Crystal Release spell card!" Jesse stated, smiling as the spell appeared showing several beautiful crystals.

"With Release his monster gains 800 points. That gives Pegasus 2600 attack points and Jaden hasn't even had a turn yet!" Aster said, very impressed by Jesse's play.

"And that will end my turn." Jesse stated.

"My go, then." Jaden said as he drew. "I play Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode." Jaden stated as the clay hero appeared. (800/2000)

Alexis looked stunned by the move. "But why would Jaden put his Clayman in attack mode? It's a lot weaker than Sapphire Pegasus." She replied.

Jaden smiled. "Don't worry Lex, it's all good. Because I play Shield & Sword!"

Jaden called as a card with an orange circle with the word attack had an arrow to the blue circle, which read defense appeared on the field.

"This spell card switches the original attack and defense points of all monsters on the field!"

Syrus gasped. "No way! Now Clayman's attack becomes 2000 while Pegasus' becomes 1200!" He shouted.

Jaden grinned. "That's right Sy. Now Clayman attack his Pegasus with Clay Clobberer!" He commanded.

Clayman punched his fist straight forward destroying Sapphire Pegasus.

Jesse groaned a little. "With Sapphire Pegasus destroyed, it becomes a crystal in my spell and trap card zone. Also with Crystal Release gone, I get to pick another Crystal Beast from my deck and place it in my spell and trap card zone and I'll choose my Amber Mammoth crystal!"

He called as the blue crystal and a slightly orange crystal appeared in Jesse's spell and trap zone. "All right, Jesse. I'll place one card facedown and end my turn so Clayman's attack goes back to 800.

Jesse: 7200

Jaden: 8000

"My move! I draw!" Jesse called excitedly.

"Crikey, Jesse sure is energized ain't he mates?" Jim asked.

The others chuckled and nodded. "Now I play the Rare Value spell card. So I'll send Amber Mammoth to the graveyard and I can draw 2 cards." Jesse said as he drew 2 cards. Jesse's eyes widened at one of the cards he drew.

One of which was Rainbow Dragon, the other was a new Crystal Beast Jaden had never seen before.

"Now I play the continuous spell card, Crystal Summoning. By giving up life points in gaps of 500, Jay, I can send as many Crystal Beasts to my graveyard from my hand or deck multiplied by 500. So I give up 3500 life points to send Ruby, Cobalt Eagle and Topaz Tiger from my hand and Emerald Turtle, Amethyst Cat, and 3 new Crystal Beasts you've never seen!" Jesse replied.

Jaden looked surprised by this. Jesse usually tried to protect his monsters not send them to the graveyard.

Jesse: 3700

Jaden: 8000

"Now here comes the main event y'all." Jesse called with a confident smirk.

"With 9 Crystal Beasts in my graveyard, I'm about to win this! Ya ready, Jay?" Jesse asked, grinning.

Jaden grinned back. "Go for it, Jess!" He called.

Jesse smiled, his icy-green eyes glistening.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but here it is. I summon the all-powerful **RAINBOW DRAGON**!!!" Jesse screamed with pride, holding the card aloft.

The beautiful dragon with crystals of virtually every color appeared, letting out a mighty roar. (4000/0)

"Now I play Rainbow Dragon's special ability so by sending Sapphire Pegasus to the graveyard, Rainbow Dragon gets 1000 more points, plus it gets 1000 for every Crystal Beast in my graveyard!"

Zane's eyes widened. "Jesse has now 10 Crystal Beasts in the graveyard so along with the boost it gets from Sapphire Pegasus going to the grave, that's 11,000 extra points!!" He shouted in surprise as Rainbow Dragon rose to 15,000 attack points.

"Go Rainbow Dragon! Attack Clayman with Rainbow Overdrive!" Jesse shouted as Rainbow Dragon launched a beam which resembled a rainbow heading for Clayman. "Go, Trap Card, Enchanted Javelin! Now my life points increase by 15,000 the same amount as Rainbow Dragon's attack points." Jaden called as his life points increased to 23,000.

Jesse grinned. "Sorry Jay but you've let me play this card. It's a Quick-Play spell card which means I can use it in your turn. It's called Rainbow Transfer and I can only use it when Rainbow Dragon is out and when my opponent increases their life points. What it does is increase Rainbow Dragon's attack by the amount your life points increased so that's 15,000!" Jesse called as the dragon roared, his attack rising to 30,000!

Syrus looked at the dragon in shock. "Guys tell me that attack meter's broke!" Sy cried pointing to the meter that read 30,000.

"Oh it's not broke, little brother." Zane said.

"But 30,000! That's insane!" Sy cried.

Rainbow Dragon continued it's attack, reducing Clayman to dust, dealing Jaden 29,200 in total damage.

To be continued..

The only made up card of the chapter is Rainbow Transfer.

Till next time!


	15. Love And Evil Magic

_A/N: In this chapter Alexis admits her feelings for Jaden who returns them much to Blair's and Chazz's chagrin so later on since they lost their love interests they go out. Soon after Jaden and Alexis' revelation, Hassleberry has his first duel against former Regional Duel Monsters champ, Rex Raptor. But early in the duel in the first turn in fact, Raptor turns the stakes to a whole new level by playing a card no one not even Kaiba had seen for several years… _

_Last Time _

_Jesse grinned. "Sorry Jay but you've let me play this card. It's a Quick-Play spell card which means I can use it in your turn. It's called Rainbow Transfer and I can only use it when Rainbow Dragon is out and when my opponent increases their life points. What it does is increase Rainbow Dragon's attack by the amount your life points increased so that's 15,000!" Jesse called as the dragon roared, his attack rising to 30,000! Syrus looked at the dragon in shock. "Guys tell me that attack meter's broke!" Sy cried pointing to the meter that read 30,000. "Oh it's not broke, little brother." Zane said. "But 30,000! That's insane!" Sy cried. Rainbow Dragon continued it's attack, reducing Clayman to dust, dealing Jaden 29,200 in total damage. _

_End Flashback _

Jaden screamed as his 23,000 life points fell to zero having lost 6200 more life points than he had. 

As the hologram of the beautiful Rainbow Dragon faded, Jesse and Alexis ran straight to Jaden's side. 

"Are you ok! Jaden!" Both Jesse and Alexis cried. 

Jaden got up smiling happily. "Yeah Jess, that was a sweet duel!" He cried happily. Alexis ran to Jaden, hugging him tightly around his waist. "Oh Jaden, you worried me so much!" 

She cried softly but she was happy rather than angry. 

"Lexi calm down." Jaden said, smiling. 

Alexis giggled softly. "Sorry Jay, I'm just so proud of you even though you lost." 

Jaden blushed softly. "T-Thanks Lexi." He replied shyly. 

Zane approached Alexis and whispered. "Tell him how much you love him, Lexi." He whispered. 

Alexis blushed and nodded, turning to Jaden. 

Syrus walked over to Jaden and whispered. "Tell her, Jay." The little bluenette whispered with a grin. 

Ever since Jaden had dueled and rescued Alexis from the Society of Light, it was common knowledge to the small boy that his best friend loved Alexis. 

The sweet almost romantic way Jaden had helped her up following the duel had sealed the deal and proved his point. 

Jaden blushed softly and nodded turning to Alexis. "Jay I have something really important to tell you." Alexis began, blushing badly. 

Jaden blushed more and nodded. "I have something to tell you, too Lexi but you go first." Jaden replied, trying to act modest. 

Alexis smiled and took a deep breath to steady herself. "Since the moment I first saw you… I've been in love with you, Jaden Kiyo Yuki." 

The Overseas Champs gasped. It seemed they were the only ones who didn't know but it was understanding as they only knew the group for a year. 

Jaden blushed deeper. "Do you remember when Sy got that fake love letter from Crowler but it was supposed to be for me?" 

Alexis giggled and nodded. "And do you remember when I said I thought I was in love?" He asked. 

She nodded. 

"Well I meant that. What I mean is when I said that I truly felt that." He said. 

Alexis gasped softly, before she seemed to lose control of herself as did Jaden. 

The 2 came closer to each other, and slowly their lips met in a powerful but loving kiss. Syrus and the rest of the group excluding Chazz and Blair who were in complete dismay began to applaud the 2 for having enough courage and bravery to admit their feelings to one another. 

"I knew you 2 had it in you." The Truesdale brothers chorused causing the 2 kissers to blush madly. 

"You're a dead man later, Sy." Jaden teased. 

"Ohh I'm so scared…" Sy mocked teasingly. 

"Oh you will be." Jaden said, still teasing. 

"If you want Sy, you have to get past me first Jaden." Zane said, also teasing. 

Alexis smiled at the 2 siblings before turning to Jaden. 

"Well I guess we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend now, huh Jay?" She asked, blushing. 

Jaden blushed as well and nodded. "You're my girl Lexi." He said. 

Alexis smiled happily at him and quickly kissed his cheek which he happily returned. Moments later, Hassleberry came in grinning. 

"What's up, mate?" Jim asked, smiling. 

Hassleberry's grin widened. "I got my first pro duel in a half-hour, Private Jim." 

Jim smiled. "All right! Shirley and I wish you good luck." 

Hassleberry smiled. "Thanks Private." 

Chazz sighed loudly and led the group to his limo. 

"The Chazz should duel, not these slackers.." He muttered as he drove the group to the Kaibadome. 

"So who do you think you'll be dueling, Hassleberry?" Jaden asked. 

"I'm not sure, Sarge. They offered to tell me but I said no because I don't want to spoil the surprise ya know?" Hassleberry asked. 

Jaden nodded with a smile. "I'm sure whoever it is you'll kick their butts, bro." Jaden encouraged. 

Hassleberry smiled. "Thanks Sarge I needed that." Jaden nodded happily as Chazz pulled the limo into the Kaibadome parking lot and reluctantly got out with the others. 

The others got their usual seats in the crowd as Hassleberry stepped on to the dueling arena. 

His opponent was at least a few inches shorter than him and wasn't as muscularly built as Hassleberry was. 

He wore a green and white vest with a black t-shirt and a red hat with the letter R, presumably for Raptor on it. 

"Hello son. Tyranno Hassleberry's the name." Hassleberry stated with pride. 

The other boy chuckled. "So you like dinos too huh?" He asked in a sort of cocky way. Hassleberry grinned. "Affirmative. Dinos are my life!" 

The boy grinned. "I'm Rex Raptor, former Regional Duel Monsters champ." He stated proudly with a smug grin. 

"_Sam Hill!"_ Hassleberry thought. 

The 2 went back to their sides of the field and activated their duel disks. 

"Let's duel!" They both shouted. 

Rex: 8000 

Hassleberry: 8000 

Rex and Hassleberry drew their first 5 cards then Rex drew one more card for his turn. He grinned darkly at the 6th card he drew. 

"I'm about to introduce you to an ancient magic, the likes of which you've never seen." Rex bragged. 

"I don't like his attitude." Alexis said. 

"Yeah he's like Chazz!" Sy added. 

"Hey take that back runt!" Chazz shouted. 

Zane effortlessly pushed Chazz away from his brother and the group turned back to the duel. 

"Just make your move, son." Hassleberry said calmly. 

"Very well. I activate this field spell – **THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!**" Rex shouted. 

To be continued.. 


	16. Dinos VS Dinos!

_A/N: In this I'm twisting the effect of Ultimate Tyranno. It still has to attack all of your opponent's monsters once each but it DOES NOT have to attack monsters special summoned by your opponent's card effect. Also in this, Rex's deck mainly focuses on using Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to crush his enemies' monsters. Also he uses many spells and traps to siphon away his opponent's life points at the cost of his own. When Rex returns in a later chapter his deck will focus more on Dinosaurs and Winged-Beast monsters. Oh yeah in this, Survival Instinct grants the controller 700 points per Dinosaur removed instead of 400. One last thing. Due to the fact that at the end of the chapter that Rex apologizes for using the Seal his soul is spared because he realized his mistake and overcame the darkness clouding his heart. _

_Last Time _

"_Just make your move, son." Hassleberry said calmly. _

"_Very well. I activate this field spell – __**THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS**__!" Rex shouted. _

_End Flashback _

"What is that!" Hassleberry cried. 

Rex smirked as a large green circle appeared around them with the words Seal of Orichalcos written in Enochian. 

The circle made several points similar to the circle that appears when Exodia The Forbidden One is summoned. 

"Explain yourself, private!" Hassleberry shouted. 

Rex looked up at Hassleberry, the Seal of Orichalcos symbol also on his forehead and his eyes were tinted red. 

"Whoever loses the duel with this card active loses their very soul!" Rex called. 

Up in the stands, Syrus was nearly trembling in terror. "B-B-Big bro am I going nuts or did he say whoever loses the duel loses their soul?" Syrus whimpered to Zane. 

"I'm afraid he's not kidding, little bro. Your friend Hassleberry has a very tough duel ahead of him." Zane replied. 

"Finish your move!" Hassleberry growled, his eyes turning a reptile-like color. 

Rex chuckled. "Looks like your scared already, Hassleberry." He taunted. 

Alexis glared. "Boy what a creep, playing such a dishonest card." She muttered. 

"Yes I learned about it in Duel History class." Zane remarked. 

Hassleberry snarled. "Just go!" He barked. 

Rex smiled darkly. "As you wish. I play the magic card Dino Dragon Destruction." He called as the card showed a few weaker Dinos and Dragons being destroyed by Meteor Dragons. 

"Now we both look at each other's hand. And for every Dragon or Dinosaur in our hands, we both lose 500 points per card that we discarded then for every card lost we draw 1 more." He replied. 

(To clarify the effect here's an example. Rex loses one dino so he loses 500.) 

Hassleberry reluctantly showed his hand which had 3 Dinosaurs. 

Then Rex showed his which had 1 Dragon and 1 Dinosaur. 

Hassleberry growled, sending the cards to his graveyard while Rex did the same. 

Rex: 7000 

Hassleberry: 6500 

Rex then drew twice, while Hassleberry drew 3 times. 

"Perfect, just the card I wanted." Rex gloated. 

"Get on with it!" Hassleberry snarled. 

"Fine, I play Gilasaurus in attack mode!" Rex called as the small brown dinosaur appeared. (1400/400) 

Then something unexpected happened. 

The small creature roared as the symbol on Rex's forehead appeared on it, making it's eyes glow red just like Rex's were. 

"What's up with your monster, son?" Hassleberry asked. 

Rex grinned evilly. "Oh did I mention? Every monster on my side gets 500 attack points and is treated as a DARK attribute monster." 

"That's not all the card does." Zane said but didn't continue as he'd rather let Hassleberry figure it out on his own. 

Gilasaurus screeched as his attack rose to 1900. 

"However since I special summoned Gilasaurus, his special ability activates." Rex replied. 

"Yeah I know that. Now I can play one monster from my graveyard and I pick my Black Stego in defense mode." Hassleberry replied as the alligator-colored dinosaur with numerous pink spikes jutting out of it's body appeared, curled in a relaxed position. (1200/2000) 

"And next I'll play my Red-Eyes Black Chick!" Rex called as the baby Red-Eyes Black Dragon peeked his head out of his fire-red egg as he growled softly, also bonding with the Seal of Orichalcos. (1300/500) 

"Now I sacrifice him for his adult form Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" He said as the older dragon appeared. (2900/2000) "And now I'll end my turn by placing two cards facedown." Rex called. 

"Bout time, soldier!" Hassleberry growled as he drew. He grinned softly at the card. "Now I play my own Gilasaurus." Hassleberry called as his own copy of the Dinosaur appeared. 

"As like before with your Gilasaurus you can pick a monster from your graveyard and call it to the field." Hassleberry stated. 

"Fine then. I play another Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Rex shouted as the new Red-Eyes appeared as it bonded with the Seal. (2900/2000) 

"All right, now I send both of my dinos to the graveyard to play one of my favorite dinos…" He said as his 2 monsters disappeared in a veil of light. 

"Say hello to my **ULTIMATE TYRANNO**!" Hassleberry screamed as the hulking brown dinosaur with numerous spikes coming from his body appeared on the field with a mighty roar. (3000/2200) 

"Now due to my Tyranno's special ability I'm forced to attack all of your monsters! So first my Tyranno will wipe out your first Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Hassleberry called as Ultimate Tyranno slammed into one of the Red-Eyes with it's spiky tail. 

Rex groaned as he shielded himself with his arm. 

Rex: 6900 

Hassleberry: 6500 

"You activated my trap card!" Rex shouted. "Go, Red-Eyes Burn!" He called as the trap lifted to show Red-Eyes Black Dragon unleashing a flame attack. 

"What's that do, Private Raptor?" Hassleberry asked, having never seen the card before. Rex chuckled. "I'm glad you asked, Hassleberry. I can only activate this card when a monster with Red-Eyes in it's name is destroyed. Now we both take damage equal to the attack points of my destroyed dragon." He replied. 

Flames engulfed both duelists making them scream in pain as their life points fell by 2900 each. 

Rex: 4000 

Hassleberry: 3600 

"Now Ultimate Tyranno attack his second Red-Eyes!" Hassleberry called as the tall dino bit down hard into the dragon's neck causing it to bleed as it exploded into pixels. 

Rex growled as his other dragon was destroyed. 

Rex: 3900 

Hassleberry: 3600 

"You activated my second trap card. I play the card Red-Eyes Spirit!" He called as the trap showed the spirit of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon being restored. 

"Like my Red-Eyes Burn, this trap can only be played when a Red-Eyes monster is destroyed. Red-Eyes Spirit allows me to summon that monster back to the field!" Rex shouted as the dragon rose from my graveyard, roaring angrily. (2900/2000) 

"That dragon just won't stay down." Axel remarked as he watched. 

"Now Tyranno attack his Gilasaurus!" Hassleberry called as his dino clawed the smaller one, ripping it to pixels. 

Rex screamed as his life points fell further by 1100. 

Rex: 2800 

Hassleberry: 3600 

"This duel is so intense. Just when I think Rex has the upper hand, Hassleberry pulls out in front." Aster remarked. 

Hassleberry smiled. "Now I play 1 card facedown and end my turn." 

"My turn!" Rex growled, drawing one card. "_Ah, this card should help."_ He thought as he played a card. 

"I activate Pot of Greed! So I draw 2 cards." Rex stated, drawing 2 cards. 

He looked at the cards and laughed maniacally. 

"This can't be good…" Syrus sighed. 

"Now I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to call forth RED**-EYES DARKNESS DRAGON**!" Rex screamed as the darker black dragon appeared on the field, with a sinister roar. (2900/2000) 

"Now for every Dragon in my graveyard my dragon gains an additional 300 points. And if you remember correctly there are 4 dragons in my graveyard so he gains 1200 extra points!" 

The dragon roared as it rose to 4100. "Next I activate my Dragon Nails equip magic card so Darkness Dragon gains 600 more points giving it a grand total of 4700 attack points!" "Finally I summon my Giant Rex in attack mode." Rex called as the large orange dino appeared on the field. (2500/1000) 

"Darkness Dragon destroy his Tyranno! Inferno Darkfire!" Rex shouted. 

The dragon launched a burst of dark flame incinerating the Tyranno, destroying it. "No!" Hassleberry screamed. 

Rex: 2800 

Hassleberry: 900 

"Giant Rex wipe him out! Attack his life points directly!" Rex shouted. 

His dino charged toward Hassleberry, hitting him with his tail. 

Jaden and the others gasped, thinking Hassleberry had lost. 

But when the field became visible again, Hassleberry was breathing heavily but had 500 life points to spare. 

The others sighed in relief. 

"What! You survived! But how!" Rex screamed. 

Hassleberry chuckled. "When your dino was about to eliminate my last reserves of points, I activated my Survival Instinct trap. By removing 3 of my dinos from the game, it gave me 2100 extra life points which is 700 per monster if math isn't your thing." 

Rex: 2800 

Hassleberry: 500 

Rex growled. "I end my turn." He snarled. 

Hassleberry drew, knowing if he didn't draw something he could use, he'd lose the duel and his soul. 

He opened his eyes and saw the card he drew. 

It was Graceful Charity. 

"_Well it won't save me but the 3 cards I draw from it might. Let's see I have 2 cards in my hand along with Charity, which are Volcanic Eruption and Jurassic Impact which are both useless traps at this point. I just hope I draw something good with Graceful Charity…"_ He thought. 

"I activate Graceful Charity." Hassleberry called, the angel giving him 3 cards while taking his 2 trap cards. 

Hassleberry's eyes lit up at the 3 he drew. 

They were Tyranno Infinity, Soul Release and Dino Half. 

Hassleberry laughed a bit. 

"What's so funny!" Rex growled. 

"Sorry Rex but you've just lost. I play **TYRANNO INFINITY!**" Hassleberry shouted. Rex's eyes widened in horror. "Not that!" He yelled. 

Hassleberry chuckled and nodded as the small yellow Dino appeared. (3000/0) 

"Now I play Soul Release so I remove 2 more of my Dinos from the game." He stated calmly. 

Infinity screeched as it rose to 5000 attack points. 

"Now Tyranno Infinity destroy his Darkness Dragon!" He called as Infinity slashed the large dragon making it explode into pixels. 

Rex groaned as his life points fell by 300. 

Rex: 2500 

Hassleberry: 500 

"Now I have one more card to play, Dino Half! This powerful spell card allows me to sacrifice Tyranno Infinity and deal you damage equal to half of his attack points!" 

Rex screamed as his life points finally hit 0. 

Rex: 0 

Hassleberry: 500 

Rex fell to his knees, the Seal beginning to shrink. 

"Hassleberry…" He called weakly. 

"Yeah Rex?" He asked. 

"Before I lose my soul…" Rex started his voice choking up as he had tears in his eyes. Hassleberry jogged over to Rex's side. "Yeah, what is it soldier?" He asked softly. 

"I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for playing The Seal Of Orichalcos and putting you in danger." He said, the tears openly flowing now. 

"Then why'd you do it, son?" He asked gently. 

"Because of my past… promise me you'll never use that card. It controls you and turns you against your monsters in the end so promise me.. when my soul is taken that you'll never use that card…" Rex urged weakly. 

"I promise soldier." Hassleberry replied. 

Rex gave a weak smile up at him, knowing his time was up. He lost the duel so he had to pay the price or so he thought… 

As the Seal was ready to take Rex's soul it faded. 

"What happened?" Hassleberry asked. 

"My soul was spared…" Rex told him weakly before he nearly went comatose. 

To be continued… 


	17. A New Friend And A Visit By Sy's Crush

A/N: This chapter the group will learn more about The Seal Of Orichalcos and Sy will be told he has an upcoming match against

_A/N: This chapter the group will learn more about The Seal Of Orichalcos and Sy will be told he has an upcoming match against his big brother so he and Zane will prepare their decks for the duel which will appear in Chapter 20. 18 and 19 will turn from constant dueling to more of romance development. Also at the near end of this chapter DMG appears because 1 Sy wished he could see her and 2 DMG feels like she is like a guardian to the small child. Anyways enjoy everyone! Also even though I wrote it like she came out of the card, in reality she was there with Syrus the entire time, just waiting for him to say he wanted to see her._

_Last Time _

"_I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for playing The Seal Of Orichalcos and putting you in danger." He said, the tears openly flowing now. "Then why'd you do it, son?" He asked gently. "Because of my past… promise me you'll never use that card. It controls you and turns you against your monsters in the end so promise me.. when my soul is taken that you'll never use that card…" Rex urged weakly. "I promise soldier." Hassleberry replied. Rex gave a weak smile up at him, knowing his time was up. He lost the duel so he had to pay the price or so he thought… As the Seal was ready to take Rex's soul it faded. "What happened?" Hassleberry asked. "My soul was spared…" Rex told him weakly before he nearly went comatose. _

_End Flashback_

Hassleberry held Raptor up, as he felt sympathetic for the Dino duelist.

"Hassleberry!" Jaden shouted, running down to the arena the others running behind him with the exclusion of Zane, who calmly walked down there.

"I'm all right, Sarge. But Private Rex isn't so lucky." Hassleberry said.

"I know, he lost the duel and his soul." Alexis replied.

Rex weakly shook his head, causing the others to gasp in surprise.

"But he said that the loser would lose their soul!" Syrus protested.

"You are correct about that, little brother but there is one thing you did not know…" Zane told him calmly.

"What's that?" The small boy asked.

"You see, Syrus The Seal of Orichalcos feeds on the darkness within the person who plays it. But if the duelist using it conquers that darkness their soul is spared if they lose, just as Rex was." Zane explained.

"But how did he do this, big bro?" Syrus asked, still curious though he somehow understood.

"Because when he was about to lose his soul, he apologized for using The Seal Of Orichalcos and putting Hassleberry in danger, therefore atoning for his mistake and conquering the darkness in his heart." Zane explained.

"I understand now." Syrus replied.

"Guys, we should help Rex, even if he put Hassleberry in danger." Jaden said.

Zane and the others nodded in agreement.

Hassleberry slowly lifted the other boy's body on to his shoulders, in order to carry him. Rex smiled weakly. "Hassleberry…all of you…thank you" He said weakly.

"It's no trouble, Rex. I can tell you have a good heart deep down." Alexis told him with a kind smile.

Rex blushed a little. "Thank you, miss." He replied.

She giggled as she kept smiling. "Call me Alexis." She said as she introduced the near unconscious boy to the rest of the group.

After Rex was introduced to the rest of the group, a Kaibadome employee handed Zane a small folded note.

Zane looked at it with curiosity and slowly opened it.

He read the note silently to himself.

"_Mr. Truesdale this letter is to hereby inform you of an upcoming duel against Mr. Syrus Truesdale next Thursday night. We wish both of you good luck. Please take the rest of this week and up until next Wednesday to prepare your decks. Sincerely, Head of Kaibadome Dueling Scheduling System."_ The note read.

Zane sighed lightly.

Although he was excited to duel his baby brother, he did not want to risk hurting him with the intense style of his dueling.

"Sy?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, Zane?" He replied.

He handed Syrus the note he had just received.

"Read that, Sy." He calmly instructed.

The little bluenette slowly scanned the letter and his eyes widened at what he read.

"I HAVE TO DUEL YOU?!" Sy shrieked in surprise, looking as though he might faint. Zane placed one hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"Don't panic, Sy. I promise I won't hurt you like last time." He calmly reassured his brother.

"Y-You promise?" Syrus stammered softly.

Zane smiled and nodded. "I do Sy." He said as Chazz led the large group back to the limo.

Syrus seemed to calm down at that statement. "Thanks big brother."

Zane nodded, as he looked thoughtful again as Chazz drove them back to the hotel.

When they returned to the hotel about 20 minutes later, Jaden and Hassleberry set Rex up in Jaden's room, and made sure he was comfortable.

Meanwhile, Syrus went to his room and sat down on the floor up against his bed and took out his deck.

"_How can I create a deck powerful enough to defeat my Nii-san?"_ He thought before shaking off his thoughts of doubt.

As he flipped through his deck, he accidentally dropped a card.

He went to get a closer look at it and he blushed right away, as it was the card of his card crush, Dark Magician Girl.

"_I wish I could see her again."_ Syrus thought.

He looked through his deck, adding in new Machine cards and taking them out as he saw fit.

Suddenly as if hearing Sy's thoughts his card glowed, and the spirit of Dark Magician Girl appeared, doing her signature pose even though she hadn't techinally been summoned.

Syrus gasped in pure surprise, as his crush laid mere inches before him.

Dark Magician Girl giggled happily.

"Hey there Sy!" She happily greeted the little bluenette.

To be continued…


	18. Magician Love Now And Forever

A/N: In this chapter, Syrus finally admits his feelings for Dark Magician Girl, who after some playful teasing, which Sy is aw

_A/N: In this chapter, Syrus finally admits his feelings for Dark Magician Girl, who after some playful teasing, which Sy is aware of, she returns them. The chapter will be a bit long __as during it the night and the beginning of anotherl day passes. In that day, Sy and DMG go out on a date together The full date will be in 19 while Sy's and Zane's duel is pushed back to 21. This chapter is dedicated to a few of my closest friends. It's dedicated to my big sis in the Dysfunctional Siblings, Peach Wookie (love ya big sis ), my little sister of the D. Siblings Amaya (love you too) and my little brother syrusfanatic12 (Love you the most Sy! ) Though in real life fanatic is a girl, I'm like Zane to her and she rps as a guy so I think of her like that. Anyway enjoy the chappie! Oh yeah I'm tempted to have DMG grant Syrus immortal youth. Tell me in your reviews if you think I should or not, kay? Thanks in advance! _

_Last Time _

_Suddenly as if hearing Sy's thoughts his card glowed, and the spirit of Dark Magician Girl appeared, doing her signature pose even though she hadn't technically been summoned. _

_Syrus gasped in pure surprise, as his crush laid mere inches before him. _

_Dark Magician Girl giggled happily. "Hey there Sy!" She happily greeted the little bluenette. _

_End Flashback_

Syrus looked up at her, still in shock. "D-Dark M-Magician Girl is it really you?" The excited bluenette asked.

She giggled. "Of course it's me, silly. Who else would I be?" She asked cheerfully.

"Well it's just I wasn't expecting you. How did you get here?" He asked, truly overjoyed to see her.

She ruffled his blue hair gently and smiled once more. "You wished for me to come." Although he was happy, Sy was also puzzled. "But haven't I out-grown you?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

She chuckled and sat down in front of the boy. "No Sy, you can never out-grow me. Do you know why?" She asked sweetly.

"Why?" He asked the female mage, whom he adored since he was little.

"Because even as you grow older, their will forever be a part of you that is sweet and innocent enough to believe in me." She said happily.

"Yes but… you work for Yugi. You can't stay forever." Syrus replied, his head lowering in sadness.

Dark Magician Girl smiled gently. "True, I may work for Yugi but I'm your guardian. It's my job to always keep you safe and happy." She explained, calmly.

"Guardian?" The small boy asked.

She grinned softly and nodded. "You've always had my card and took extremely good care of it. So I return that favor to you." She said.

Sy nodded softly as he couldn't think of the right words to protest.

Dark Magician Girl smiled adoringly at the little Ra graduate that she had her heart set on.

"Do you remember when that bully threatened you in pre-school?" She asked.

Sy nodded, shuddering at the memory. "Well when you told him off, I was actually right there with you, protecting you." She replied, with her trademark wink.

Sy blushed a little. "Yeah. After that my heart was completely captivated by you."

DMG hugged the little bluenette close to her. "Aww that's so sweet, Sy." She said, kissing his cheek.

Syrus blushed darkly. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven 3 times over.

The warmth and love he felt from the mage's hug and subsequent kiss was far too magical to be verbally described.

Dark Magician Girl giggled at his blush. "Your so cute, even at 17." She teased lovingly. That comment just made Sy blush even darker until his face was the shade of a Slifer Red blazer.

She smirked playfully, thinking of a rather amusing memory.

"Do you remember when you were about 6 and a half, you told your brother you and I were going steady?"

Sy giggled and nodded. "Yeah. When I told him, he just laughed in a kind way and wished me good luck with you. That's one of my favorite memories of Zane before his change but he's back to the old Zane now, which is great."

DMG giggled. "It certainly is and…" She smirked playfully, stroking his chin with one delicate finger. "We're still going steady, right Sy?" She asked, her voice full of happy glee.

Sy nodded, his grey eyes lighting up. "Yes… I love you, Dark Magician Girl…" He said, his voice taking on a sort of dreamy, almost dazed tone.

Dark Magician Girl smiled in a slightly mischievous way. Being the playful mage she was, she saw this as a perfect opportunity to turn this into a little game of teasing.

"Well you know who I love? Try and guess." She said in her best boastful tone as she winked playfully at him, hoping he saw her ruse and would play along with her.

"Can you give me a clue?" He asked, acting innocent.

She giggled. "Sure he's really cute and sweet." She replied.

"Yugi?" He guessed, though he already knew the answer was himself.

She smiled. "No but good guess. Here's another clue. The one I love has loved me since he was little." She replied with a playful smile.

"It's me isn't it?" He asked with a smirk.

She laughed a little and nodded. "Yup. I love you, Syrus Aidan Truesdale…" She replied, pulling him into a deep kiss.

He kissed her back for what seemed like forever, until he yawned cutely.

She giggled. "Aw is my Sy tired?" She teased lovingly.

"Yeah." He glanced at his watch. "It's almost 10 PM." He said.

Dark Magician Girl kissed his cheek.

Sy blushed, before a thought came to mind. "Wait a sec. Don't you have to leave?" He asked.

She giggled happily and shook her head. "Nope. When you wished for me, my magic made it so I could be here forever."

Sy's eyes widened. "If this is a dream, never wake me!" He squealed, clearly ecstatic. She laughed softly. "Oh it's no dream Sy." She replied.

"This is the best day of my life…" He said, happier than he had ever been.

Dark Magician Girl giggled. "Well, tomorrow will be even better. Let's go out for ice cream!"

Sy giggled joyfully. "What a great idea!" He cried joyfully.

"Yeah but we have to go to sleep first, cutie." Dark Magician Girl giggled.

"Yeah, but you don't have any pajamas." Sy protested.

"Not a problem." She said and waved her staff and pink smoke covered her.

When it cleared, she was dressed in small blue pajamas with little pink Kuribohs on them.

Sy giggled. "Awww that's so cute!" He cooed lovingly.

DMG blushed. "You really think so?" She asked shyly.

Sy nodded as he went into the bathroom to change.

As her crush changed, she pulled the covers of his soft bed down, preparing to go to sleep.

About 5 minutes later, Sy came out wearing small red pajamas with Red-Eyes Black Dragons on them.

DMG smiled, patting the space of the bed next to her indicating that side was his.

Sy giggled softly and smiled back, climbing into bed next to her.

He took off his small contacts and placed them on his nightstand.

Within minutes the 2 were asleep…

The next morning, DMG awoke first and noticed a strange system on the ground.

Her curiousty piqued, she walked over to it and began to play the game inside.

About a half hour later, Sy awoke and chuckled at the mage playing his Xbox system before him.

"Good morning, Dark Magician Girl." He greeted happily as he got out of bed and dressed in his usual clothes.

"Mornin' Sy." She replied, using her magic to make herself look like a normal girl with blonde hair and soft blue eyes, with a staff.

Sy smiled and kissed her cheek and pulled her off into the beautiful morning and the wonderous date that awaited them…

To be continued…


	19. Dates Galore Part 1

A/N: To sort of develop the other character's relationships like Jaden and Alexis a morning conversation between her and Jaden

_A/N: To sort of develop the other character's relationships like Jaden and Alexis a morning conversation between her and Jaden where Jaden proposes to take her out on a date around the city of Domino and eventually to the beach, which she happily accepts. In chapter 20 before the end of the chapter Chazz asks to speak in private with Blair who grudgingly allows it. She actually shocks Chazz by proposing to go out with him and Chazz, having no other choice having lost Alexis to Jaden reluctantly accepts. To keep with the fact that Domino is a Japanese town the ice cream shop's banner sort of thing has Japanese characters. And so no one is confused on what Sy and DMG are doing, when the focus shifts from Jay and Lex back to them no time will have passed. The same applies for the reverse situation. I apologize for any OOCness I give Alexis but her actions only reflect her mood now that Jaden is hers – bubbly and happy but she still has her mother like personality so she's not totally changed. However her full date will be shown in 20 but don't worry Chazz and Blair's conversation will still be shown as promised. Anyways enjoy guys!_

_Last Time_

"_Good morning, Dark Magician Girl." He greeted happily as he got out of bed and dressed in his usual clothes._

"_Mornin' Sy." She replied, using her magic to make herself look like a normal girl with blonde hair and soft blue eyes, with a staff._

_Sy smiled and kissed her cheek and pulled her off into the beautiful morning and the wonderous date that awaited them…_

_End Flashback_

As the new couple left the hotel, Syrus looked around the city of Domino in awe.

Although he had been there three years earlier on a field trip during the year in which the Society of Light had tried and nearly succeeded in brainwashing both the entire Academy and the world the city looked just as amazing now to the bluenette as it did then.

Dark Magician Girl giggled softly. "It looks so amazing doesn't it Sy?" She asked happily.

Sy sighed blissfully. "Oh yes. So where is the ice cream shop? You know this city better than I do." He chided.

The female magician chuckled and looked around.

About a half-mile away there was a medium-sized shop that if one looked at the top, there was a small sort of banner with the picture of an ice cream cone along with it's Japanese kanji, since it was part of a Japanese city but beside the kanji was it's English translation as most of the citizens there spoke fluent English along with their native Japanese.

She smiled and pointed in the direction a half-mile south of the dueling group's hotel.

"There it is!" She said excitedly.

"Well come on let's go!" Syrus chirped and the new couple happily seemed to skip off to the ice cream shop.

Back at the hotel, about 20 minutes after Syrus left with his new girlfriend, in a separate room another body slowly stirred and awoke.

It was that of the dirty-blonde duelist Alexis Harper Rhodes.

She yawned contently as she stretched her arms.

She smiled, her thoughts now shifting to the chocolate-eyed brunette Jaden Kiyo Yuki.

Up until Jaden had become a student at the academy, she had no feelings of friendship or care for Slifer Red students.

It wasn't because she thought of them as worthless or weak like most Obelisks, it was just because none of them seemed very special to her.

However after Jaden became a student her feelings immediately changed to the opposite of what she had believed.

But there was a gnawing feeling inside her that wished she had never lost to Jaden while in the Society of Light.

Little did she know that the very feeling she had would soon become a reality.

She smiled as she quickly dressed herself and left her room and made her way to Jaden's room.

Her eyes widened as Jaden's door was open a couple inches but Alexis giggled softly as she heard the naive brunette snoring.

She casually walked in before breaking into a singsong voice. "Jaden wake up sleepy-head!" She sang sweetly.

Jaden cracked open one eye. "Just…5 minutes Lex." He mumbled.

Alexis frowned. She would have nothing of it. She smirked thinking of a sure-fire idea to get her boyfriend out of bed and do what she wanted.

"But Jaden, if you get up now you get to duel me." She said with a cheeky sort of giggle knowing she had exposed and exploited her boyfriend's one Achilles heel perfectly.

Like a flamethrower had been lit under the brunette's butt, he bolted out of bed and got his duel disk, his deck already safely tucked inside.

Alexis started laughing, much to Jaden's confusion.

"What's so funny Lex?" The puzzled brunette asked.

"We're not actually gonna duel Jay. I just said that to get your lazy butt out of bed." She said with a giggle.

"No fair…" Jaden said, pouting.

Alexis chuckled. "Oh stop pouting will ya?" She teased kissing him.

Jaden blushed and smiled, kissing back but smirked when he got an idea.

"What are you up to, Jay?" She asked noticing his smirk.

"Well Lexi, I was wondering…" He started, blushing madly as he said this.

Alexis giggled softly. "Yes, what is it?"

"Well since we're a couple now.. we should probably have our…" Jaden stopped, unable to say those last 3 words for how much impact they held.

"Jay are you trying to ask me on a date with you?" She asked, smiling.

Jaden nodded, looking innocent.

Alexis became overcome with joy and hugged the brunette tightly, who happily returned it.

"That's a great idea Jay. What would you like to do?" She asked calmly, her amber eyes looking gently into his chocolate-brown ones that held so much innocence.

"Well since you had 'seen the light' last time we were here, want me to take you on a tour of Domino City?" He asked, looking hopeful.

Alexis grinned happily. "It's all I've ever wanted since I was little." She replied happily.

"You didn't live here when you were little? Didn't your parents come from Japan?" Jaden asked curiously.

Alexis bit her lip as a tear ran down her face.

"Lexi, what's wrong?" Jaden asked.

"My parents are dead, Jay."

Jaden gasped. She had never said a word about that!

"Oh Lexi I'm so sorry…" Jaden said, hugging her tight.

About 15 minutes later, Syrus and DMG arrived at the small ice cream shop and happily walked inside.

"So what would you like my princess?" Syrus asked sweetly.

Dark Magician Girl giggled. "I'll have strawberry with sprinkles. And you, Sy?" She asked.

"I'll have vanilla with chocolate syrup." He replied with a grin.

DMG licked her lips. "Mm that sounds delicious." She giggled.

Syrus smiled and told the counter employee their orders and after the man gave them their cones, Sy paid him the combined 10.95 in cash and change.

DMG smiled and led him to a small window table.

Sy smiled at her happily.

As she went to sit down and make herself comfortable however, she lost her grip on her cone and it hit the hard restaurant floor, promptly shattering.

DMG gasped in shock and she smiled sadly, biting her lip to try to avoid showing tears but could not as a few tears rolled down her cheek.

Sy forced a slight smile. "Please don't cry, Dark Magician Girl." He said softly.

He held out his cone. "Here, take mine." He said with an angelic smile.

"But…But Sy then you won't have one." She protested.

"Please take it. I insist." The bluenette said, pushing the cone into her hands.

DMG smiled. "Oh Syrus your such a sweet and kind boy. Always putting the needs or wants of others above yours."

Syrus blushed dark red.. "Thanks my sweet. Mom says if I were a duel monster I'd be a LIGHT monster for sure." Sy replied.

DMG giggled as she licked the cone her boyfriend had so graciously given to her then held it out as if to tell Syrus he could lick it also.

Sy blushed. "But you licked-" He was cut off by Dark Magician Girl placing a finger on his lips to stop him.

"It's fine, Sy." She told him.

His blush remained, but he licked it gently, not really caring that her girlfriend had licked it first.

Together that afternoon the 2 of them spent most of their day at the ice cream shop but what they didn't know was that Zane had taken pictures of the two.

He didn't do it to tease them but rather to help them commemorate a special day in his baby brother's life.

Before the couple knew it the sun was going down and they returned to their hotel within 15 minutes.

Being too tired to change, the couple crashed in Syrus' bed falling fast asleep.

To be continued…


	20. Dates Galore Part 2

A/N: All right not to confuse people with 19's ending, 20 simply picks up where I left off with Jaden and Lexi

_A/N: All right not to confuse people with 19's ending, 20 simply picks up where I left off with Jaden and Lexi. Oh and for those wondering about Zane being paired up, I haven't thought of a pairing for him. Enjoy guys! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX itself but I do own this storyline and my OC's of Alexis' parents. Also Alexis' story about her parents is slightly based off my own life. Oh and Jaden's tour almost mirrors that of the one in Episode 75, except when Jaden leads her to Yugi's house they run into Yugi himself! Yugi in this, still possesses the Millennium Puzzle and Yami Yugi's spirit because I hate to have Yugi in a story without Yami though Yugi is about Yami's height now and his voice is somewhat like Yami's. And again although Yugi should be older he's the same age he was when the original ended. The description of the places Jaden takes Lex to is based roughly from memory. _

_Anyways enjoy!_

_Last Time_

_Alexis bit her lip as a tear ran down her face._

"_Lexi, what's wrong?" Jaden asked._

"_My parents are dead, Jay." She replied, sadly._

_Jaden gasped. She had never said a word about that!_

"_Oh Lexi I'm so sorry…" Jaden said, hugging her tight._

_End Flashback_

"It's ok, Jaden. You didn't know they were gone." Alexis replied, wiping her tears.

"How long?" Jaden asked.

"How long what, Jay?" She asked.

"How long have your parents been gone?" Jaden asked.

Alexis thought for a moment before she answered.

"Well Atty was 5 when they died so I was 3." She told him.

Jaden nodded, looking sympathetic before he spoke up again.

"How did your parents die, Lex?" He asked.

She wiped away a few more tears. "We never did figure out how that happened." She told him.

"Well after they passed away, who took care of you?" The brown-haired child asked.

"My grandparents. They taught me all I know about dueling." Alexis explained.

"I understand. Shame about your parents though, Lexi." Jaden said, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

Alexis smiled gently at the Slifer King. "Jay if you like, I can show you a picture of my parents." She gently suggested.

Jaden smiled. "Sure." He replied.

Alexis nodded, as she went through her purse and pulled out a small photograph and handed it to Jaden.

Jaden looked at the picture, carefully scanning it as if he were investigating a piece of evidence from a crime scene.

Alexis' mother was thin and around 5 foot 7 inches.

She had soft gentle blonde hair with soft sweet amber-brown eyes.

Her father was tall but a bit on the heavy side as he was a rather muscular athlete as a child.

He had brown hair, along with brown eyes, presumably inherited by Atticus while Alexis inherited her mom's traits.

"They look nice, Lex." Jaden replied with a cheery smile.

Alexis giggled. "Thanks Jay. My mom's full name was Francine Alexis Rhodes while my dad's full name was Eric Atticus Rhodes." She told him.

"So you both inherited your parent's middle names right?" Jaden asked.

Alexis giggled. "That's right. Anyway let's go. After all we have a lot to explore right Jay?"

Jaden chuckled. "Right, let's go." He replied, as he happily led his girlfriend out of the hotel.

As soon as they stepped out of the hotel, Alexis looked at it in awe.

"Jaden…it's beautiful." She said in a sort of dreamy, blissful voice.

"Yeah I know. It's a shame you were brainwashed last time we came here." He replied.

The word 'brainwashed' echoed in her mind.

If she truly was brainwashed then why did she miss a place where she wasn't herself?

She quickly shook the thought from her mind as her gaze met her boyfriend's.

"So where to first, Lex?" He asked in his usual over-cheery manner that reminded Alexis of her brother.

"I don't mind, Jay. Lead the way." She told him, grinning.

"You got it, Lexi!" He chirped, as he ran off holding her hand in his own.

When Jaden had finally stopped, she saw a series of what looked like a series of TV monitors across the street, the same ones that Seto Kaiba had used to announce the infamous Battle City Tournament.

"Right around here is where Yugi dueled his first Rare Hunter. He was dueling to help Joey, who had lost his Red-Eyes to that Rare Hunter. Although Yugi won, Joey insisted he keep Red-Eyes until he could beat Yugi." Jaden explained.

Alexis nodded to show understanding before Jaden pulled her off to somewhere else.

She felt like either her hand would break or her arm would pop from its socket because Jaden's grip was so strong.

When Jaden stopped this time, she looked around and thought the two of them to be between two intertwining bridges.

"And this is where Yugi faced Slifer The Sky Dragon." Jaden said, his voice getting high-pitched at the thought of him mentioning the legendary beast that his dormitory was named after.

"Know who his opponent was, Lexi?" Jaden challenged, wanting to test her knowledge of that legendary duel.

Alexis chuckled softly. "Yes of course I know, Jay. It was the mime artist Strings who was controlled fully by Marik's Millennium Rod." She replied with a Kaiba-like smirk.

Jaden looked impressed and smiled. "How did you know that?" He asked, almost in disbelief with his girlfriend.

She giggled and smiled. "Because Jay I have a DVD of the entire Battle City Tournament." She replied gleefully.

Jaden's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Must…watch…Battle…City…DVD." He said in a zombie trance-like tone.

Alexis very gently slapped him and he snapped out of it.

"Sorry Lexi." He replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's fine, Jaden." She replied, kissing the brunette softly on the lips in a fiery passionate kiss.

Jaden blushed and happily returned the kiss.

"So where to now, Lexi?" Jaden asked softly.

"Well, I've always wanted to see where Yugi lived." Alexis replied, blushing.

"Say no more I'll take care of everything." Jaden chuckled as he led the way to his idol's house.

As they got there they could vaguely see a person sitting all alone by himself.

Jaden's eyes went wide as he saw who the person was as Alexis did the same.

There, within mere feet of them was Yugi himself!

Jaden could hardly contain his excitement as he walked over.

Yugi looked up at him and smiled, seeing a duel disk on Jaden's right arm. "You're a duelist aren't you?" He asked.

Jaden nodded slowly, too excited to speak.

"So what brings you to Domino?" Yugi asked cheerfully.

Still Jaden didn't speak so Alexis gently slapped him once again and like before, snapped out of it.

"Well we're here in Domino because we're pro duelists." Jaden said happily.

"Ah, I see. Kaiba mentioned to me about a group of young duelists…I'm Yugi Moto by the way." Yugi replied, casually.

"Oh believe me I know who you are. I dueled your deck once!" Jaden yelped excitedly.

Yugi looked puzzled so Alexis broke her silence.

"You see Mr. Moto, Jaden dueled a Ra student named Dimitri who stole your deck from it's display case while it was on tour at the Academy." She explained.

"And I beat it!" Jaden added.

"I see. Who might you two be?" Yugi asked as politely as he could.

Alexis curtseyed with respect to Yugi as she spoke. "I'm Alexis Rhodes, Mr. Moto and this is my boyfriend Jaden Yuki." She told him.

"Ah I see but please call me Yugi." Yugi replied.

She nodded before Jaden spoke up again.

"Yugi can you help us with our tour?" He asked hopefully.

Yugi nodded, smiling.

"All right let's go!" Jaden shouted.

Over the last 2 hours of the morning, Yugi showed them all the various sights he knew, including Kaibacorp, Kaibaland and the pier where he'd dueled a Marik-possessed Joey.

"Well that ends our tour. It was nice to meet you 2. Who knows, maybe we'll duel one another one day." Yugi replied.

"I hope that one day we do." Jaden and Alexis told him at the same time.

Yugi smiled, waving good-bye as he walked back home.

As Yugi left, Jaden led her to the beach and the 2 applied sun-tan lotion to one another, spending the rest of a truly wonderful day at the beach.

After nearly 7 hours of peaceful relaxation, sun-tanning and kissing along with telling each other stories, at around 9:25 PM the happy couple finally returned to the hotel.

Meanwhile in another room Chazz was sulking about losing Alexis' love to Jaden.

"I can't take it anymore! Alexis is The Chazz's girl not that slacker's!" He grumbled.

"Your not one to talk, Princeton." Another voice said.

Chazz whirled around. "Who's there?!" He barked.

The voice giggled. "Relax Princeton it's little Blair." She said, strolling in casually.

Chazz frowned. "What do you want?" He asked harshly.

"Look mister, if we're going to be together don't give me your attitude!" Blair reprimanded.

Chazz staggered back at Blair's tone. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Princeton. I lost Jaden, you lost Alexis. So let's compromise and go out with each other. That is unless your afraid." She teased, grinning in a naughty way.

Chazz smirked. "The Chazz fears no one. Anyway I accept your offer." He replied, his tone becoming more mellow.

Blair giggled. "Good now come here." She demanded.

Chazz did as she wanted and their lips met in a powerful, almost lustful kiss.

"Your mine." They both said together.

To be continued…


	21. Kaibaland Fun

A/N: Due to the fact that this chapter is insanely long because of the whole Kaibaland visit Sy and Zane's duel will be pushed

_A/N: Due to the fact that this chapter is insanely long because of the whole Kaibaland visit Sy and Zane's duel will be pushed back yet another chapter to 22. Sorry everyone but I don't want like a 20,000 word chapter. I'm one of those people whose content with 3000 to 5000 words a chapter. As promised 22 features the long awaited brother rematch of our lovable Syrus against the quiet, brooding strategies of his big brother, Zane. Enjoy guys! Also I plan to pair Jesse, Adrian, Axel, Aster and Jim with OCS. I'm not sure about Zane though. If you have ideas for these OCS let me know in your reviews! Oh and before the duel that morning, Zane tells the group of how he became Hell Kaiser before they share an afternoon at the park before Zane and Syrus' duel that night (which as stated above is pushed back to 22). The chapter will easily be 3000 to possibly 4000 or more words as Zane's story will take up at least half that as it covers the whole duel from Zane's point of view. Oh yeah, even though in the last chapter, Blair said that she loved Chazz when she meets Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba over time she develops feelings for him who shyly has the same feelings for her the second they meet because of Blair's flirty attitude but is too shy to admit it. In the part of the chapter, where Chazz tries to scare Syrus to death near the end of it, he'll tell Syrus that he only did that to "toughen him up" for his duel against Zane. However Chazz secretly holds feelings for our little bluenette and is jealous because Dark Magician Girl took him. Again, Enjoy guys!_

_Last Time_

"_Look mister, if we're going to be together don't give me your attitude!" Blair reprimanded._

_Chazz staggered back at Blair's tone. "What do you mean?" He asked._

"_Don't play dumb with me, Princeton. I lost Jaden, you lost Alexis. So let's compromise and go out with each other. That is unless your afraid." She teased, grinning in a naughty way._

_Chazz smirked. "The Chazz fears no one. Anyway I accept your offer." He replied, his tone becoming more mellow._

_Blair giggled. "Good now come here." She demanded._

_Chazz did as she wanted and their lips met in a powerful, almost lustful kiss._

"_Your mine." They both said together._

_End Flashback_

As their lips separated, they smiled cynically at one another.

"You know you may be a little shrimp, but you're a great kisser, Flannigan." Chazz teased her affectionately.

"Your not so bad yourself, Princeton." Blair replied with a smirk as she saw the raven-haired duelist blush for a brief moment.

"So, uh Zane and Syrus are dueling tomorrow." Chazz started, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, so?" Blair asked.

"Well who do you have your money on, so to speak?" Chazz asked.

Blair thought for a moment before she answered. "I'm not sure to be honest. It could go either way." She said.

"True." Chazz replied, before he crashed on his bed, out cold.

Blair giggled, as she got into bed next to him.

Sleepily, Chazz snuggled her against him and she purred as the two shared a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, the three couples woke up, ironically each of them slept with each other.

Jaden and Alexis were happy that they did, along with Syrus and Dark Magician Girl.

Chazz and Blair however…well they were more surprised than happy.

"Flannigan?! What the hell are you doing here?" Chazz shouted.

Blair giggled innocently. "We slept together, Chazzy." She purred, kissing Chazz's cheek.

Instead of being enraged like one would expect of Chazz, he was actually happy and glad she had worked up the guts to sleep with him.

So he spoke the three words he thought he'd never say except for Alexis.

"I love you…" Chazz whispered.

Blair smirked. "I love you too, Chazz." She replied.

Chazz chuckled, feeling the ice in his heart melt as he took Blair's hand in his own.

Then over the next ten minutes, the three couples got dressed and headed out to the lounge room the guys' hands in the girl they loved as the group of six walked in to find Zane sitting on the couch, his cards spread out on the table in a sort of methodical manner.

"Morning, big brother." A content Syrus greeted him, yawning.

"Hello little bro. I hope your ready for this duel." Zane said with a smile.

"I am." Syrus replied, confidently.

"Good. Even though you're my little brother, don't expect me to go easy on you. I treat every opponent, family or not as a unique challenge that deserves to be respected by me using my best skills." Zane told him.

"I know. I do the same, Nii-san. I hated when you were Hell Kaiser." Syrus replied, a hint of bitterness as he spoke his brother's former moniker.

"Hell Kaiser?" Blair, Jesse, Jim, Axel and Adrian all inquired.

Zane nodded. "Yes you see, once I originally went pro I quickly became champ of the Pro Leagues I competed in." Zane explained as he looked at Aster.

"That is, until I lost to Aster. After that, everything fell apart. I lost my sponsorships and I couldn't win a duel to save my life. I went on to lose 11 duels in a row." Zane told them, his head lowering in shame at what he was to say next.

Blair and the Overseas Champs silently urged him to continue.

"That is, until I met a shady promoter named Mr. Shroud. He said that if I 'sticked with him, he'd get me back on top'. Well at that point, I was desperate and accepted, taking him up on his offer."

"Then what Zane-san?" Blair asked.

Zane smiled slightly. "I'm getting to that."

Blair sat down, cross-legged as she awaited Zane to continue his story.

"The next night I was supposed to duel a duelist named Mad Dog. Our arena was a steel cage like in some wrestling matches. Anyway as I got ready to start, some suits of Shroud's put these odd collars on to Mad Dog and I. Shroud told me it was to make the duel more electrifying. Knowing it was too late to back out of the duel as according to Shroud's twisted rules I couldn't leave the cage until the match was over, the duel began."

The Overseas Champs sat down on either side of Zane, eager to hear what happened next.

"He began by playing a card known as Acid Slime in defense mode and playing a facedown card. I responded with Different Dimension Capsule and my signature card – my Cyber Dragon. However because of Acid Slime's special effect, to inflict 800 damage to me upon being destroyed in battle I decided to play it safe and not strike." Zane told the group.

Syrus nodded. He had expected such wise and strategic moves from his Nii-san.

"But then…is when everything began to spin out of control for me." Zane replied, looking sorrowful for having become Hell Kaiser and nearly killing the one person he held closest to his heart – his baby brother.

Dark Magician smiled kindly. "It's all right, Zane. Proceed." She told him gently.

Zane nodded. "Anyway Mad Dog activated a trap called Last Machine Acid Virus. It works like the Crush Card virus. Mad Dog sacrificed Acid Slime to destroy my Cyber Dragon. That's when things went crazy. When he said I'd lose 500 life points for each Machine card for the next 3 rounds, all of a sudden my body got an electric shock, making me cry out in pain. I turned to Shroud and he told me every time I lost life points I'd receive an electric shock. I told him he'd pay for lying to me and he just mocked me and told me to 'go fight for your life'." Zane told the group, his fist clenching in anger at the memory of Shroud's sick inhuman words.

"Then what happened, mate?" Jim inquired.

Blair and the Overseas Champs nodded wanting Zane to continue.

"Please tell me that was the worst, Nii-san." Syrus said, his grey eyes pleading with his brother's.

"I wish it were, little bro but Shroud's death match was far from done." Zane sighed.

"Oh no. Please finish the story Nii-san. I must know why you became Hell Kaiser." Sy insisted.

"As you wish, dear brother." Zane replied before continuing.

"After he forced me to draw 'till I had a full hand with Contigency Fee he used Card Destruction to force me to draw 6 more, 4 of which were Machines so I got a really painful shock as I fell to 1500 while his remained untouched, then he used Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards and play a card known as Clone Slime, which has a dangerous special ability which I'll get to later. After he ended his turn by placing two cards facedown it was my turn. I activated Future Fusion-" He said as he was cut off by Jaden.

"All right Zane, what did you play? Cyber End?" Jaden chirped.

Zane shook his head. "I played nothing, Jaden."

Jaden looked confused at this response. "But you played…" Jaden started.

"If you hadn't interrupted me you'd know that Mad Dog negated it." Zane answered, looking cross.

"But how?" Jaden asked.

"Maybe if you shut your trap for a few seconds, you'd hear, Slacker!" Chazz replied, annoyed.

That comment got him slapped by both Blair and Alexis.

"Never insult Jaden in front of me!" The girls growled at the same time.

"You may be mine, Chazz but never insult Jaden near me unless you want me mad." Blair scolded as the others' mouths hung open at her comment.

Seconds later, both Chazz and Blair realized what she had said and blushed darkly, expecting them to tease the two of them to no end but instead, they were met with applause and congratulations.

"I don't understand…" Chazz started.

"It's simple, Chazz. Since you can no longer date Alexis" "And I can't either" he added in a low voice, "The others are glad you have found someone of your own." Zane explained.

"Yeah that's great, now can we please let Zane finish his story?" Syrus asked impatiently.

The group nodded and turned back to Zane.

"Anyway he used a trap known as Jammer Slime to negate my spell card then because of Draw Slime the card he threw out for Jammer, he drew a card then activated a trap called Despised Reality, which allowed me to play Proto-Cyber Dragon but gave him 2 cards. I called an attack on Clone Slime and Mad Dog played it's special ability I mentioned earlier." Zane told them.

"What's it's special ability?" Syrus asked, worried.

"Well Sy, it allowed Mad Dog by sacrificing it to summon a new Slime monster from his grave, in this case – Acid Slime. I growled softly, seeing as it were too late to call off Proto-Cyber's strike and as a result I got shocked again and fell to 700. I ended my turn, starting to get worried." Zane told him.

"What did Mad Dog do next, Zane?" Alexis asked, also feeling concerned for her friend.

Zane forced a smile as he willed himself to continue with his tale of Hell Kaiser's horrid birth.

"He activated…Slime Base. It's a spell that let him play a Slime monster from his hand so he summoned Multiple Slime and called an attack on Proto-Cyber and took 300 life points. I screamed in agony and Mad Dog taunted me saying I'd had enough for then, anyway. As I was breathing hard, trying to catch my breath Shroud said he told me I had to start at the bottom and that was as low as it got and there was only one place to go from there and I told him 'Yeah out cause I quit' and I said I didn't want to be a part of his twisted world of Underground Dueling and demanded he open the door which would let me out." Zane said.

"Did he?" Aster asked.

Zane shook his head. "No. He said 'Impossible. The match isn't over yet'. He taunted me more and told me if I wanted out so badly all I had to do was win. I told him I couldn't because if I drew a Machine card, he'd destroy me with his Slime monster, 'It's over'. I told Shroud." Zane replied.

"It couldn't have been, Nii-san." Syrus protested.

"It wasn't I'm getting to that, little bro." He assured Syrus, who smiled.

Zane smiled back before he continued. "Anyway Shroud chuckled and asked me what I had to lose. He claimed I had already lost my reputation and my pride and if I were to give up the duel right then, I would never get them back. I yelled at Shroud to stop but he kept taunting me saying that the reality was I'd already lost everything and that I needed to let go of the past and move on so he told me to leave the old me locked up in the steel cage arena. I asked Shroud what about you all and he said you were all gone except him. I was convinced that you all deserted me."

"We would never do that." Jaden and co. told him.

"I know, anyway Mad Dog taunted me to hurry up and I angrily activated Power Bond. But since I was short on cards I used Cybernetic Fusion Support to give up half my points to play Cyber End Dragon, now with 8000 points. I told him when I was done Power Bond would take 4000 points but I planned to defeat him first but he used the trap Slime Ball to increase his life points by 8000 and destroy Cyber End. Then he taunted me saying now I knew why he was the king of the cage. I told him not yet and he asked did I think I'd win? Then I lost it completely." Zane told the group.

"How big bro?" Sy asked.

"I told him I didn't think I'd win I knew it with all my soul. Then I warned him that the Zane he thought he knew was long gone. I said to him 'All this time I've been focusing on nonsense like respecting my opponents' when I should've been thinking about winning. I told him I played by the rules and got me nowhere so I said dueling was about making up your own rules and about tapping into your anger to win. Then I used Call Of The Haunted to bring back Proto-Cyber. Then I used Overload Fusion to remove 6 of my dragons from the game to play Chimeratech Overdragon and I attacked him a total of 9 times to win the duel…but by doing so I became Hell Kaiser" Zane said then looked tearfully at Syrus.

"Then I nearly killed you, little brother." Zane said as a few tears fell.

Syrus hugged him tight. "It's ok big brother. Your ok now and that's all that matters."

Zane managed a smile. "Your right, Sy. So now what? It's noon and our duel isn't 'till 8 tonight."

"Want to go to Kaibaland for awhile?" Sy asked.

Zane nodded. "Sure."

"Then let's go!" Jaden shouted happily.

Alexis and Zane chuckled. "He's still the same old Jaden, huh Lexi?" Zane asked her.

Alexis giggled and nodded as she and the rest of the group followed the excited Jaden outside.

As Zane made his way outside, he clutched his heart with a slight moan of pain.

"Zane! What's the matter?" Aster and Syrus inquired to the 20-year old teen.

"Nothing I'm fine." Zane told them, his stubbornness showing.

"You sure?" The boys asked.

Zane nodded, as a bead of sweat ran down the Kaiser's face.

"Well, ok as long as your sure Nii-san." Syrus replied.

Zane smiled, almost touched his baby brother cared for him to such a high degree even after nearly being killed by his own hands while he was Hell Kaiser.

Jaden sighed slightly. "Come on guys, catch up!" He called impatiently.

The others chuckled a bit as they jogged to catch up with the over energetic Slifer.

However, as Jaden and the rest approached the entrance to Kaiba's theme park, they saw his younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba accepting admission to the theme park.

Blair squealed over the younger Kaiba. "He's so cute!" She said in a sort of dreamy voice.

Jaden and the other boys chuckled over this, even Chazz who surprisingly wasn't jealous like you'd expect.

Zane walked up to Mokuba first, seeing as he had actually dueled the older Kaiba.

"Welcome to Kaibaland, Mr. Zane. Seto's been talking all about you lately." Mokuba replied shyly.

Zane chuckled softly. "He has, huh?" He asked.

Mokuba smiled and nodded. "Anyway, admission is 5 dollars." He replied cheerfully.

As Zane was about to pull out his wallet and pay, Blair got in front of him.

"Don't you think that's a little high? We don't get paid yet until we each all duel once." Blair told him in a sweet but flirty voice.

Mokuba hid a blush as he listened. "Sorry but Seto always tells me if people don't have the admission fee not to let them in." He told her.

"Your saying you couldn't do us this one little favor, even for me, cutie?" Blair asked sweetly giving her trademark flirty wink.

Mokuba blushed darkly. "Well…I guess one free group couldn't hurt. Go on in." He replied.

Blair giggled, happy her flirting had won the small boy over.

Jaden and Jesse ran in, like they were high on sugar as the others calmly followed.

As Blair was about to go in, she heard Mokuba's voice and stopped.

"Hey…what's your name, anyway?" The dark-haired boy asked shyly.

Blair giggled at the boy's innocence. "Blair Aidan Flannigan." She replied cheerfully.

Mokuba smiled. "That's a cute name. My full name is Mokuba Richard Kaiba, but you can call me Mokuba or Mokie if you want…" He replied, blushing as he said the last part.

Blair smiled an angelic smile. "Ok, Mokie." She giggled softly. "I'd stay and talk more but I have to go catch up with my friends." She told him.

Mokuba smiled his own angelic smile back. "Ok, see ya around Blair!" He called as he waved to her.

She waved back, smiling.

As she left with the group, Mokuba turned back to his spot. _"Wow she's really cute…"_ Mokuba thought.

Jaden and Jesse looked around, until they noticed a roller coaster in the design of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

They eagerly ran over and strapped themselves in.

Jaden looked behind their seats and noticed the coaster was big enough to hold the whole group.

"Come on, guys it's big enough to hold all of us!" He called cheerfully.

Alexis, Atticus, Zane, Blair, Chazz, Aster and the rest of the Overseas Champs took their seats.

Chazz and Jaden were seated with their respective girls, with one of the Overseas Champs on either side of them.

Zane sat in the far back, alone to reflect his personality while Atticus sat between Aster and Jim in the row just behind Zane.

Adrian sat in the middle row in between Jaden and Chazz and the others.

Syrus however, seemed reluctant to go on as roller coasters seemed to unnerve the small bluenette's stomach quite easily.

"Come on shrimp, what are you waiting for?" Chazz asked him almost tauntingly.

Dark Magician Girl glared at him. Syrus may not have had the money or connections that the youngest Princeton had but she hated him being picked on.

"Chazz, coasters make me queasy." Sy protested gently.

"Oh cry me a river, runt." He taunted.

DMG's glare intensified as she pointed her staff threateningly which shut the arrogant boy up instantly.

Her look softened as she turned to her boyfriend. "Don't worry Sy. I'll keep you safe." She assured.

Sy smiled sweetly. "Thanks Dark Magician Girl." He whispered in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear.

The two got in, and a Kaibaland employee strapped them in and started the coaster.

Chazz sat back, with a arrogant but cool (as in coolly) look on his face as it went into its first twist.

Syrus gently clung to his girlfriend, trying his best to keep his stomach in check as he knew throwing up would get him teased to no end by Chazz.

Jaden and Jesse however, were screaming in joy as they loved rides like these.

When the ride ended about 15 minutes later, after about 7 twists and loop-de-loops, surprisingly it wasn't Syrus that threw up, but it was Alexis.

"You ok, Lexi?" Jaden asked his girlfriend who was throwing up in the nearby trashcan.

She nodded as she finally managed to stop puking.

Jaden smiled and gave her a bottle of Ginger Ale to settle her stomach.

Alexis smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Jay." She replied as she started drinking the soda.

Zane checked his watch. It was 3:30 in the afternoon. His duel with Syrus wouldn't start for another 4 and a half hours. He had lost track of the amount of times that Jaden or Jesse had rode one of the various coasters in the theme park.

Chazz, who was sulking because Syrus hadn't thrown up, grinned evilly as he thought of a new plan to scare the small bluenette to death.

He walked over to Syrus, as his smile became nicer. "Hey Syrus?" He asked.

"Yeah, Chazz?" The innocent bluenette asked.

"Well there's a special place I wanted to take you to. Just so you and me, The Chazz can spend some quality time together alone." He replied with an innocent smile.

Syrus giggled softly. "Well this is new, coming from you Chazz but ok I'll come along." Syrus told the raven-haired boy.

Inwardly, Chazz was cackling maniacally but he just smiled calmly. "Good, follow me." Chazz told him, hiding an evil smirk as he led the innocent teen to the place where he was sure could scare the boy to death and make him cry and beg for mercy at the black-haired boy's feet – The Kaibadome Horror House.

After about 20 minutes of walking, Chazz led Syrus to a dark building.

Inside their were many mechanical scare-inducing machines that were so well-designed, they seemed real.

Chazz of course knew they were fake but he wasn't about to tell Syrus that.

"Go on in, Sy." Chazz told him in his innocent voice.

"_And prepare for the scare of your life."_ Chazz thought with another maniacal laugh in his mind.

Syrus walked in with Chazz following him, just to watch him when he got freaked out.

Syrus looked around, and noticed a few skulls on crossbones and he whimpered softly.

Chazz grinned in the darkness as he crept closer to Syrus and placed his hands on Sy's bare neck and his hands were surprisingly cold, which made things worse for the little bluenette.

"Boo!" Chazz whispered in his ear.

Syrus jumped and let out a blood-curdling scream before he was met with Chazz's laughter.

"Oh man, that was rich. You should have seen your face!" Chazz cried through his laughter.

Syrus glared. "That was a dirty trick, Chazz!" Syrus hissed angrily.

"Sheesh have a sense of humor, man." Chazz muttered.

"Maybe I would if you didn't try to scare me to death!" Syrus yelled.

"All right all right, just chill." Chazz sighed.

Syrus glared at him and walked ahead.

Chazz muttered something under his breath and stared at his watch.

"_4:00"_ He thought.

He wished time would move a lot faster so he could watch Zane and Syrus' duel.

He drew in a deep breath and went to catch up with the little bluenette.

"Come on Sy, where the hell are you…" The agitated Ojama duelist asked.

"C-C-Chazz!!" The whimpering bluenette screamed.

"Oh Christ…" Chazz took off the direction of his scream and saw a deathly realistic Clown Zombie but it was simply a special effect but neither boy knew that.

He snickered softly and whispered to the bluenette in a soft voice.

"I bet you wish Jaden were here to hold your hand or change your wittle diaper. Cuz anyone afraid of a Clown Zombie is definitely a baby." Chazz taunted but he was trying to toughen the smaller boy up.

Syrus growled softly. "Guess again, Chazz!" He snarled summoning Drillroid which tore through the Clown Zombie like it was cardboard.

Chazz's eyes widened, muttering a prayer it was just a special effect and not someone getting killed.

Sy gave a sort of cocky prideful grin. "Ha! So there, Chazz!" He shouted triumphantly as he turned around to leave.

But what Chazz saw next got the Ojama duelist in a roar of teasing but almost affectionate laughter.

"You carry a mirror with you?" He asked with a teasing smile.

Sy blushed a little, embarrassed that his secret had been revealed to Chazz of all people.

"Yes, I like my hair a certain way you know?" Sy asked.

Chazz chuckled, as he could say the same for himself. "All right, just put it away when your with The Chazz all right, small-fry?" He asked with a playful grin.

"Small-fry? Watch what you say Chazzaroo." Sy teased, running out of the Horror House giggling like a young schoolgirl.

Chazz chuckled as he playfully ran after the bluenette. "I'm gonna Chazz you up, Sy!" He called.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Sy called, gleefully.

Zane chuckled as he watched the youngest Princeton playfully chase his little brother.

After a few more minutes of trying, Chazz finally stopped as he'd wore himself out.

Zane checked his watch which read 7:30.

He beckoned the others to follow, as the Kaibadome was mere walking distance away.

Within 25 minutes the group was in their seats and ready to watch the duel.

"Best of luck, little bro." Zane said, activating his duel disk.

"You too, big bro." Sy replied activating his own duel disk.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

_To be continued…_


	22. Brotherly Rematch Part 1

A/N: Here it is at long last

_A/N: Here it is at long last. Due to the sheer length I plan to make this duel it may take me at least 2 days to complete. As promised 22 features the long awaited brother rematch of our lovable Syrus against the quiet, brooding strategies of his big brother, Zane. Enjoy guys! Also in Sy's deck I'm tossing in a few more powerful machines to compliment his weaker ones and Zane's Cyberdark trio have their anime effects as do Syrus'. Also although some of Zane's speech is from episode 89, he is by no means Hell Kaiser._

_Last Time_

"_Best of luck, little bro." Zane said, activating his duel disk._

"_You too, big bro." Sy replied activating his own duel disk._

"_Let's duel!" They both shouted._

_End Flashback_

"So big bro, do you mind if I start?" Syrus asked as they drew their first 5 cards.

"Sure it's ok with me, Sy." Zane replied.

"Ok then. I draw." Sy said as he scanned his hand which contained Gyroid, Patroid, Jetroid, Dragon Compensation, Infernal Dragon and his Ring of Life trap.

"To start I activate my Dragon Compensation spell. Here's how it works, big bro. I discard one Dragon-type monster from my hand to add a Roid monster from my deck whose level is at least one star higher than the card I got rid of. So I discard my Infernal Dragon to add my Dragonroid card to my hand." Sy stated as he shuffled his deck after getting his desired card.

Zane smiled as he stared at the spell card. It's picture was a dragon being dragged into the graveyard while a Roid was being pulled from it.

"Wise tactic little brother, but by playing that spell you've helped me as well." Zane thought as Syrus put the card in his graveyard.

"Next I'll set a monster and place one card facedown. That ends my turn." Sy called.

"My turn." Zane said, drawing a card.

Zane looked over his hand, carefully. So far he held Cyberdark Horn, Time Fusion, Pot of Greed, Power Load and Cyber Valley.

"I activate Pot of Greed so I pick up two more cards." Zane said calmly as he drew 2 and looked at them which were Cyber Dragon and Quick Summon.

"Thanks to his special ability I special summon Cyber Dragon!" Zane called as the metallic dragon-like machine appeared on his side with a roar. (2100/1600)

"Now meet Cyberdark Horn!" Zane called. The demonic-like machine appeared with a screech. (800/800)

"When Dark Horn is summoned I can remove one Dragon that's level 4 or below and remove it from either of our graveyards then I can add it to my Cyberdark Horn so I can drain it's attack points. And I think I'll take the Infernal Dragon you just discarded." Zane called.

The dark black and green scaled dragon appeared with a roar before a sort of power draining device attached to it.

Cyberdark Horn screeched as his attack points rose to 2800.

"Now I play Quick Summon! This allows me to instantly summon another monster so now meet Cyber Valley!" Zane said, grinning as Adrian got a better look at Zane's Quick Summon card.

It looked like construction workers breaking open a sort of capsule to free a new creature.

Cyber Valley rose up with a screech. It looked like a smaller Cyber Dragon. (0/0)

"Now I use Valley's special ability so I remove my Cyber Dragon-" Zane started.

"Hold on Zane I activate my facedown trap, Ring of Life. So I'll use it to destroy your Cyber Dragon and I get life points equal to his defense." Sy said with a giggle.

Syrus: 9600

Zane: 8000

Cyber Dragon roared and exploded into pixels. "As you were." Sy told him with a smirk.

"Valley's effect continues so it is removed from play, along with Cyber Dragon and I draw 2 new cards." Zane explained, as he drew twice, looking at the cards which were Cyber Phoenix and Fusion Guard.

"However since I can't be sure what your facedown monster is, I end my turn by laying this facedown." Zane commented.

"My turn." Syrus announced as he drew. _"Let's see the only monster Nii-sama has on the field is Cyberdark Horn and none of my monsters are strong enough to destroy it. Well I did draw Pot of Greed so maybe I can get something useful."_ He thought.

"Now I play my own Pot of Greed." He said, drawing two cards.

"_Perfect!"_ Syrus thought with a chuckle.

"I sacrifice my facedown Gyroid…" Syrus began.

"_Ah so it's a good thing I didn't strike."_ Zane thought.

"To summon forth one of my newest monsters…" A machine in shiny metal armor with a circle that could represent his chest appeared on the bluenette's side.

"The almighty MACHINE KING!!" Syrus shouted with pride. (2200/2000)

"Now for every Machine on the field my King gains 100 points and since there's 2, my King gains 200 extra points." Sy explained as Machine King rose to 2400.

"Well it was a valiant effort, but look. Dark Horn has more points." Zane replied with a smile as Dark Horn had 400 more points than Machine King.

"For now, yes big bro. But I activate the equip spell 7 Completed!" Syrus shouted, as a slot machine appeared by Machine King the middle slot changing to a 7.

"Oh no!" Zane cried.

Syrus giggled softly. "Oh yes! 7 Completed raises my Machine's power by 700!" Sy grinned gleefully as Machine King's attack rose to 3100.

"Cyberdark Horn is going down. Now my King, destroy his Dark Horn!" Sy commanded pointing at his brother's monster.

Machine King's missile bay doors opened and he fired a barrage of missiles at Dark Horn, but when the smoke cleared it remained.

Zane grunted as his life points fell by 300. "My Cyberdark Horn is unharmed. He used your Infernal Dragon as a shield. Sorry 'bout that." He replied with a smirk.

Syrus: 9600

Zane: 7700

Syrus groaned softly as he could do nothing else for his turn.

Zane looked at his little brother calmly as he drew. "I assume your finished. So I change Cyberdark Horn to defense mode." Zane said as he held up a card. "Then I'll play Cyberdark Edge in attack mode." Zane told his brother as the large green-winged dragon-like machine appeared on his side. (800/800)

"And just like Dark Horn, Dark Edge can go grave-robbing and then feed on his victim's attack points little brother. So I'll take Infernal Dragon again." Zane called as like with Dark Horn, Infernal's energy was absorbed raising Dark Edge to 2800.

"Now Dark Edge's special effect activates! By dividing his own attack points in half he attacks directly!" (2800/2 1400)

His wings spread letting loose a huge gust of wind, making Syrus moan softly as it made contact.

Syrus: 8200

Zane: 7700

"Then I'll lay out this for later and end my turn." Zane said softly.

_Can Syrus defeat his big bro? Find out in Part 2 of this exciting duel which I'm sure you'll like!_

_To be continued…_


	23. CyberDark Dragon! Explosive Finish!

A/N: At last the conclusion to Zane and Sy's rematch

_A/N: At last the conclusion to Zane and Sy's rematch. Sorry it took so long but I was busy writing a duel for The Girl Of Destiny and thinking of new ideas for Nightmarish Dreams. Please read and review them both if possible! Thanks in advance! Oh and enjoy the rest of the duel! Also Time Fusion's effect works differently. You remove a card in your hand to play a Fusion Monster from your deck as the Fusion Deck doesn't exist in the anime. Also even though Card Destruction forces both players to discard every card they hold, Sy keeps one of the three he was supposed to discard as it's vital for his victory. Cyberdark Dragon's effect is the anime one._

_Last Time_

"_Now Dark Edge's special effect activates! By dividing his own attack points in half he attacks directly!" (2800/2 1400)_

_His wings spread letting loose a huge gust of wind, making Syrus moan softly as it made contact._

_Syrus: 8200_

_Zane: 7700_

"_Then I'll lay out this for later and end my turn." Zane said softly._

_End Flashback_

"You'll pay for that big bro!" Sy warned with a smile.

Zane smiled back. "We'll see, Sy." He chided.

Syrus drew and smiled upon seeing his Cyberdark Impact! Card but for now he couldn't use it as he didn't have Dark Horn, Keel, and Edge in his hand, graveyard or on his field.

"_Let's see if I attack Cyberdark Horn, it will be destroyed, but then Machine King's attack points decrease…plus I don't know what Zane's facedown card is. What should I do?"_ Syrus thought.

"Sy? You all right? Zane asked, a little concerned as his little brother was suddenly quiet.

"Y-Yeah, Zane. I'm fine." Syrus told him, mentally cursing himself for stammering.

"Sy I can tell your nervous but don't be. I promise I'm not Hell Kaiser. Remember when you had the guts to set me straight?" Zane asked gently.

Syrus nodded.

"You had to have guts to face me while I was Hell Kaiser. You can do this, Sy. Just try. Trust in yourself and in your deck." Zane assured him.

Syrus nodded, smiling. _"That was just what I needed. Just as Zane did before becoming Hell Kaiser, he trusted in his deck which is why he never lost. Don't worry big brother, I promise I'll come at you with everything I've got!"_ He thought.

"Then go ahead Sy. The turn is still yours." Zane reminded.

"Right, here goes! I'll summon my Jetroid in defense mode and then Machine King will attack your Cyberdark Horn!" Sy shouted as Machine King rose to 3200 attack due to Jetroid being summoned.

Machine King fired a missile barrage at Dark Horn who screeched in pain as he exploded into pixels, dropping Machine King to 3100 points again.

"That ends my turn." Sy stated calmly as the little red jet plane appeared on his side. (1200/1800)

"My turn. I draw." Zane said as he drew.

"_Let's see. I can attack Sy directly again with Dark Edge but then in his next turn he can just use a double attack on Dark Edge and leave me defenseless. I guess the best choice would be to play Time Fusion plus with the Negate Attack card I just drew I can block his attack."_ Zane thought.

"I activate Time Fusion so I remove Cyber Phoenix from play to summon Cyber Twin Dragon!" Zane shouted as the 2-headed Cyber Dragon appeared. (2800/2800)

"But why play Cyber Twin? It's a weaker Machine than my King plus with another Machine in play, his attack becomes 3200." Syrus protested.

"Syrus let me redefine the definition of weak for you. Now I cast Power Load!" Zane announced with a grin as a sort of power transference machine attached to Cyberdark Edge and drew out power from it, as Cyber Twin Dragon roared as he gained 400 attack points bringing his attack to equal Machine King's.

"Cyber Twin gains 400 attack points for each attack that my other Machines could make. Now my dragon, attack Jetroid! Double Strident Blast!" He commanded as each head fired a separate Strident Blast, destroying Jetroid but also lowering Machine King to 3100.

Zane smirked. "And don't forget little bro, Cyber Twin can attack twice in a round. Attack Machine King! Double Strident Blast!!" Zane shouted as Cyber Twin repeated it's attack, finally destroying the mighty Machine.

"No! My King!!" Syrus screamed in anguish as his life points dropped by 100.

Syrus: 8100

Zane: 7700

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Zane stated.

Syrus drew and grinned softly. "I activate Graceful Charity! So I draw 3 cards then I discard 2." He said drawing 3 which were Cyberdark Horn and Keel and Card Destruction.

"_Perfect…now all I need is Cyberdark Keel in the grave and my Rebirth Judgment trap."_ Syrus thought, smirking.

"I activate Card Destruction so we both discard our hands then draw the same number we threw out." Sy explained as he discarded Horn and Keel as he drew 2 more cards, Zane however had no cards in his hand so he couldn't draw.

Sy grinned evilly as he saw his desired Rebirth Judgment trap along with his Card of Demise spell which would let him draw 5 more cards.

"Next I use Card of Demise so now I draw 'till I'm holding 5 cards but if I don't use them in 5 turns, I lose them in 5 turns." Sy explained with a giggle.

Zane smiled. "Yes, good move." He commented.

Sy scanned the 4 new cards he drew. They were Trap Booster, Cyberdark Keel, Submarineroid and Power Wall.

Sy laughed a bit as Zane raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny little bro?" The puzzled Truesdale asked.

"You'll see, Zane. It all starts with this card, my Trap Booster spell so I discard my Cyberdark Keel to activate it. Next thanks to that spell I activate Rebirth Judgment from my hand. So now all the monsters in our graveyards are Dragons." Syrus explained.

Zane nodded, as he waited for his baby brother to finish his turn.

"Now the time has come. I play Cyberdark Impact! so I return Dark Horn, Keel and Edge back to my deck from the grave. With that done I can summon the almighty **CYBERDARK DRAGON**!!" Syrus screamed with glee as the large dragon appeared.

Each of it's three fusion parts made up a piece of the dragon. Cyberdark Keel made up it's tail, Edge it's head and wings and Horn made up it's mouth and other appendages.

It let out a massive roar as it appeared. (1000/1000)

"Now I can remove one Dragon from either of our Graveyards and I pick my Dragonroid!" Syrus shouted as his Machine appeared by Cyberdark Dragon and the power drainers were attached to it as Cyberdark Dragon roared, his attack soaring to 3900.

"Now for every card in my Graveyard, Cyberdark Dragon gains 100 points. Of course you knew that as you used it against me." Sy reminded with a smirk.

"Depending on how many cards Sy has in his graveyard, he could win with one attack!" Alexis called, astonished.

"I have 8 cards in my grave so Cyberdark Dragon gains 800 extra points bringing his attack to 4700!" Syrus called with a laugh.

Zane gritted his teeth, bracing himself for the attack. "I activate my trap, Negate Attack!" He called.

Dark Dragon's attack crashed into the barrier, stopping in it's path.

"I place my card facedown and end my turn." Sy called.

Zane drew. "I play Spell Retrieval so by paying 500 points, I can take a spell from your graveyard and use it as my own, however should I use it I am forced to pay 1000 life points and you are forced to send 5 Machine monsters to the graveyard from either your deck or hand. So I'll take your Card Of Demise." Zane calmly stated as Syrus tossed him the card.

Syrus: 8100

Zane: 7200

"Next I'll use Card of Demise so I draw 5 while giving up 1000 points due to Retrieval while you must send 5 Machines to the grave." Zane told him as he tossed Sy back his Card of Demise to place back in his grave.

Syrus: 8100

Zane: 6200

Syrus smiled and did so, sending Kiteroid, Rescueroid, Turboroid, Expressroid and Truckroid to his graveyard as Cyberdark Dragon's attack rose to 5200.

"Now I play this spell card. It's called Machine Burial so I must send 8 Machines to the Graveyard, one for every thousand points my opponent has."

Syrus looked at Zane's deck which was getting dangerously low. He'd run out of cards and automatically lose in 3 turns. Sy's deck however still had 40 cards left. (Sy started with 49 cards, Zane with 40)

"Time to finish this. I play **OVERLOAD FUSION**!!" Zane screamed.

"Oh no!" Syrus squealed in fear.

"I remove 13 Machines from play! Come forth **CHIMERATECH OVERDRAGON**!!" Zane shouted.

A large metallic dragon appeared on the field. (?/?)

"Now for every Machine used to summon him, Chimeratech gains 800 attack and defense points." Zane calmly stated.

"But you used 13 so…" Syrus protested.

"So Chimeratech gains 10,400 points!" Zane called.

Suddenly 13 heads poked out of the Machine's chest, all roaring.

(10,400/10,400)

"Overdragon, attack Cyberdark Dragon!!" Zane commanded.

All 13 heads roared, launching energy blasts.

"You triggered my trap. It's Power Wall so I discard 39 cards!" Sy announced throwing all but one card into his grave.

Sy groaned as he still lost 1300 points, but thanks to a card he'd thrown out, his dragon stayed intact.

Syrus: 6800

Zane: 6200

"What the? He survived?! But how?" Zane asked, really puzzled.

Sy grinned as the Life Saver monster slipped from his grave.

"If Life Saver is sent from the deck to grave, a monster on my side is spared in battle so I'm still in this duel." Sy replied.

"And because you sent 39 cards…" Zane started.

"Dark Dragon gains another 3900 points." Sy finished with a giggle.

Cyberdark roared his attack surging to 9100.

Sy drew his last card. "I play Limiter Removal. Cyberdark's attack doubles to 18,200."

"Now Cyberdark Dragon attack with Dark Cyber Stream!" He launched the dark stream wiping out Chimeratech…

Zane screamed as his life points dropped to 0.

Syrus: 6800

Zane: 0

To be continued…


	24. The Mysterious Fan Girls

A/N: In this chapter there will be 3 fangirls who are NUTS for Zane (like those cheerleaders are for Duke) who will be in comp

_A/N: In this chapter there will be 3 fangirls who are NUTS for Zane (like those cheerleaders are for Duke) who will be in complete shock that Zane lost and plot a way to get back at Syrus for defeating their crush. Their identities will be revealed in a later chapter. Anyway enjoy this one!_

_Last Time_

"_If Life Saver is sent from the deck to grave, a monster on my side is spared in battle so I'm still in this duel." Sy replied._

"_And because you sent 39 cards…" Zane started._

"_Dark Dragon gains another 3900 points." Sy finished with a giggle. _

_Cyberdark roared his attack surging to 9100._

_Sy drew his last card. "I play Limiter Removal. Cyberdark's attack doubles to 18,200."_

"_Now Cyberdark Dragon attack with Dark Cyber Stream!" He launched the dark stream wiping out Chimeratech…_

_Zane screamed as his life points dropped to 0._

_Syrus: 6800_

_Zane: 0_

_End Flashback_

An eerie silence fell over the dueling arena as Zane knelt on the arena floor, breathing heavily.

"I don't believe it…" One girl who was a huge Zane fan murmured.

"Zane lost…" Another girl murmured.

"This is nuts… Zane never loses…" Another whispered.

Zane looked up at his baby brother with a smile. "Congratulations…you win…" He told him, trying to catch his breath from Cyberdark Dragon's final strike.

The 3 Zane fan girls watched, dismayed that their beloved Zane could lose to such a dorky little runt.

Jaden and the others began to applaud the 2 duelists and soon about 1,500 others did save for the 3 Zane fan girls.

Syrus held his hand out to help his big brother up which he accepted.

The two Truesdale brothers slowly made their way off the arena as most of the other spectators left, however the 3 Zane fan girls remained.

"We gotta do something about this…" The first girl whispered.

"Yeah! No one defeats our Zane!" The second chorused.

"That little twerp will pay!" The third whispered, her eyes gleaming mischievously in Syrus' direction.

Jaden ran to the 2 brothers, grinning excitedly. "That was awesome! Great duel, guys!" He said happily.

Zane and Sy smiled. "Thanks Jaden." They replied.

"There was one thing I didn't understand though." Jesse and Adrian spoke up.

"What?" The brothers asked.

"That fusion monster that Sy used…" Jesse started.

"Yes wasn't that a card Zane used as Hell Kaiser?" Adrian finished.

"You mean Cyberdark Dragon?" Sy asked.

Jesse and Adrian nodded.

Before Zane could answer, another voice spoke up.

"Yes actually it was." Came Aster Phoenix's cool, brisk reply.

Jesse and Adrian gasped in surprise.

"What is it?" Zane asked calmly.

"Well it's just…" Adrian started.

"Yes?" Zane asked, awaiting the boy's question.

"Well if you used Cyberdark Dragon as Hell Kaiser, then how did Sy get a hold of it? More importantly, why did he use it?" Adrian asked.

Zane chuckled a bit as he readied himself to answer.

Alexis' eyes sparkled a little as she hadn't heard Zane laugh kindly like that since his Graduation Duel against Jaden in her freshman year, which to everyone's surprise ended in a draw, so hearing him laugh like that made her happy to know that what Zane had said was true in that Hell Kaiser no longer existed.

"To answer your first question Adrian, last year I inherited my Cyberdark deck to Sy who combined it with his cards to defeat Izimu Makoto then afterwards I inherited my original Cyber Dragon deck to Sy. As for why he used Cyberdark Dragon, ask him that yourself." Zane replied with a smile.

Adrian turned to Sy. "Well, Sy? Why did you use that card?" Adrian asked.

Syrus blushed as he smiled. "Well I know Nii-san loves to fuse monsters so I used Cyberdark because I knew I'd have a lot of cards in my grave." Sy replied.

"Ah I see. Very resourceful." Adrian replied.

"Thank you." Sy giggled.

Meanwhile Dark Magician Girl walked over from her seat and smiled.

"I knew you could do it Sy." She replied happily, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Sy blushed and happily returned the kiss.

Meanwhile a Kaibadome employee walked over and handed Chazz a letter.

Chazz took it and quickly scanned it over, before pumping his fist in joy.

"Finally The Chazz gets to duel!" He replied in his usual arrogant tone as he led the group back to the limo.

_Little did he know his opponent would be a blast from the past…_

_And just who were those 3 girls obsessed with Zane?_

_Only time would tell exactly who or what our intrepid group would face in the days to come._

_To be continued…_


	25. Surrogate Sis And Sartorius Returns

A/N: For those of you wondering when those fan girls will strike it will be after Chazz has his duel

_A/N: For those of you wondering when those fan girls will strike it will be after Chazz has his duel. Anyway enjoy this chapter! Also toward the end of the chapter there will be light ZaneXAlexis fluff._

_Last Time_

_Meanwhile a Kaibadome employee walked over and handed Chazz a letter._

_Chazz took it and quickly scanned it over, before pumping his fist in joy. _

"_Finally The Chazz gets to duel!" He replied in his usual arrogant tone as he led the group back to the limo._

_Little did he know his opponent would be a blast from the past…_

_End Flashback_

As Chazz drove the group back to the hotel he naturally was in good spirits.

Alexis noticed this and snickered softly. "Looks like your big ego has been either satisfied or enlarged bigger, right Chazzy?" She teased, calling him a sort of pet name as he drove.

Chazz blushed softly as he tried to resist looking at her. "Um well I…" He stammered before he stopped in mid-sentence unable to think of a way to protest.

Dark Magician Girl and Blair giggled from their seats, also finding the interaction between Chazz and Alexis somewhat amusing.

Bastion chuckled softly, though deep down he was feeling a little sad because he hadn't gotten to duel yet.

Atticus however noticed this and leaned over from his seat. "You ok Bastion?" Atticus asked, sounding a little concerned.

Bastion faked a smile and nodded. "Yes gent, I'm fine." He replied.

Atticus, though goofy and naïve most of the time, knew better this time around.

"Come on Bastion you don't have to lie to me. I can tell something is affecting your rhythm, just spill it bud." Atticus told him, though he couldn't resist making a music reference as always.

Bastion sighed lightly. "All right you caught me, gent." He replied.

Atticus smiled a little. "Then what's up, dude?" He asked.

"Well it's just…almost everyone has gotten to duel but me, Atticus." Bastion replied sadly.

Atticus chuckled softly. "Is that all dude?" He asked.

Bastion nodded.

Atticus laughed softly before he answered.

"Don't worry man, I'm sure you'll get to duel soon B-man." Atticus replied cheerfully.

Bastion smiled lightly. "Thank you, Atticus." He replied.

Atticus grinned, patting the Ra genius graduate on the back playfully. "No worries bro."

Zane shivered lightly, thinking of his duel with the vampire Camula, however no one saw this.

Chazz turned into the hotel parking lot then led the group back up to their rooms.

He then went to his room and securely locked the door after Blair got inside.

He turned to her with an almost stern stare. "Blair…" Chazz began.

"Yes, Chazzy?" Blair asked sweetly.

"I know you love me and I love you too but while I'm working on my deck, please try not to talk to me as I need silence to plan my strategies." Chazz told her.

"Sure Chazzy, I'll try not to make a peep." Blair replied with a slightly seductive smile.

Chazz chuckled and kissed her cheek, which she happily returned.

Alexis meanwhile returned to her room and crashed down on her bed and took out a photo album and a small scrapbook she was making of her and Jaden.

"Man that duel was way too intense…" She whispered to herself.

"I agree Alexis-sama." The voice of her duel spirit Cyber Tutu replied with a giggle.

Alexis smiled at the ballerina spirit. "Hey Tutu." She greeted cheerfully.

Tutu smiled. "What are you doing, Lex?" She asked sweetly.

Alexis smiled back at her. "I'm making a kind of scrapbook to commemorate my memories of Duel Academy with Jaden." She told the spirit.

Tutu giggled. "Ooh that sounds like fun. Can I watch?" She asked happily.

Alexis giggled as well. "Sure. I don't see any harm in it." She replied cheerfully.

Tutu clapped her hands excitedly. "Cool. Go on ahead. I'll just watch."

Alexis nodded and hummed a tune as she cut out a few pictures and pasted them in her scrapbook.

She merrily worked for about 2 hours before she finally fell asleep as she closed her scrapbook, the pictures she had pasted already securely dry in her book.

What she didn't know that her next pictures to put in were those of when she was the White Queen of the Society of Light.

But who Chazz would face the next night would most likely scare her beyond belief…

Meanwhile Chazz was still in his room, laying on his bed with a single light on, still trying to perfect his deck.

About 20 minutes later, he had completed his deck and placed it on his nightstand before turning out his light, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next day, much like Alexis about a week or 2 before on the day she was scheduled to duel Nightshroud (see chapter 11) Chazz was the same way, staying in his room almost the entire day, making sure he had totally perfected his strategies.

Alexis awoke that morning with a content yawn as she got dressed before going to see if Jaden was up yet.

She checked her clock, which read 9 AM so she figured he wasn't awake just yet when she heard a voice.

"Lexi, come here." The voice whispered.

Alexis arched an eyebrow but followed the voice into someone's room.

The voice opened up the curtains in his room, letting sunlight splash on to his face, identifying the voice as Zane.

Alexis smiled at him. "Good morning, Zane. What did you need me for?" She asked.

Zane heaved a light sigh and sat down on his couch, patting the spot next to him, indicating he desired her to sit next to him.

Alexis nodded and did, as he obliged.

Zane lifted his head, his light but normally cold grey eyes meeting her soft amber ones.

"Lexi…" Zane began.

"Yes Zane?" Alexis asked gently in reply.

"Do you remember when I was Hell Kaiser?" He asked softly.

Alexis shivered softly hearing the dreaded nickname Zane once called himself.

"Yes how could I forget…" She whispered softly.

Zane smiled gently as he brought her close to him, lifting her chin up with one finger before he began speaking again.

"Whatever I did as Hell Kaiser I hope you can forgive me." He whispered softly.

Alexis smiled kindly. "Already done, Zane."

Zane smiled. "Good. You know before Atticus disappeared, he told me to watch out for you." He replied.

Alexis gasped softly. "He did?" She asked, completely surprised by Zane's revelation.

Zane nodded. "But as time passed, it became more to me than just keeping a promise to my best friend." He told her.

Alexis' expression grew curious. "What did it become, Zane?"

Zane smiled. "It became a sort of sibling relationship. Your like a little sister to me, Lexi." He replied, his tone growing emotional.

Alexis smiled back, now with tears of happiness in her eyes. "Oh, Zane…that's so sweet."

Zane hugged her close. "I love you…little sis." He whispered in her ear. He didn't intend his love to be like Jaden's nor did he expect her to view it as such.

Alexis giggled softly as she returned the older boy's embrace. "I love you too…big brother." She whispered, knowing Zane's love was strictly brotherly like her real brother's was.

Jaden and the rest of the guys excluding Chazz passed away the time until Chazz's duel by dueling one another in friendly duels.

Finally it was 7:30, 30 minutes before Chazz's scheduled duel.

Chazz herded the rest of the group into his limo and drove them to the Kaibadome.

Within 20 minutes they were there and by 5 to 8:00 were in their seats ready to enjoy the duel.

Chazz stood on the arena but when no one showed up for 4 minutes of the 5 before his duel started, he laughed slightly.

"Guess they punked out when they heard they were facing The Chazz!" He called, grinning.

"I'm afraid your wrong Chazz, my old friend." A calm serpent-like voice said from the shadows of the other side of the arena.

Chazz's eyes widened in horror as he felt his skin turn as white as a ghost.

"That voice…but it can't be. It's not possible!" Chazz murmured in shock.

The voice chuckled and stepped on to the duel arena, the lights illuminating him.

He had long flowing blue-purple hair and deep violet eyes. There was no mistaking who it was.

"**SARTORIUS**?!" Chazz screamed at the top of his lungs, disbelieving of what he was seeing in front of him as his designated dueling opponent.

_To be continued…_


	26. Encouragement Is All You Need

A/N: Here's the long-awaited duel between Sartorius and Chazz

_A/N: Here's the long-awaited chapter 26 of Pro League Adventures. The duel will be a two-part one that begins in chapter 27. I had planned for it to start here but because I wrote 2 new stories I had to push it back at least one chapter so this is sort of like a duel prep. chapter and will be on the short side for time-related reasons. Enjoy this chapter though guys! Warning: Chazz may be considered OOC in this chapter as he doubts that he can beat Sartorius, having lost the only other time the 2 faced one another. So don't flame me as you've been warned._

_Last Time_

"_I'm afraid your wrong Chazz, my old friend." A calm serpent-like voice said from the shadows of the other side of the arena._

_Chazz's eyes widened in horror as he felt his skin turn as white as a ghost._

"_That voice…but it can't be. It's not possible!" Chazz murmured in shock._

_The voice chuckled and stepped on to the duel arena, the lights illuminating him._

_He had long flowing blue-purple hair and deep violet eyes. There was no mistaking who it was._

"_**SARTORIUS**__?!" Chazz screamed at the top of his lungs, disbelieving of what he was seeing in front of him as his designated dueling opponent._

_End Flashback_

Alexis looked on, feeling just as shocked and as scared as Chazz was.

Jaden and Syrus' eyes were wide with fear and dismay.

"Sartorius? How did you get here?! Tell me!" Chazz demanded.

Sartorius chuckled softly, as though he were undaunted by Chazz's threat.

"What's wrong Chazz? I thought we were friends." Sartorius replied almost teasingly.

"**ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU TRIED TO USE ME TO TAKE OVER THE GOD DAMNED WORLD!!**" Chazz screamed at the top of his lungs.

"That's all in the past, Chazz." Sartorius answered, again not bothered by Chazz's outburst at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Chazz growled.

"You act as though you disliked the Society of Light, but deep down you did. You can't hide anything from the all-knowing eyes of destiny." Sartorius replied.

"Oh yeah? Well it doesn't take your destiny to know that damned Society is long gone!" Chazz snarled.

"He's right Sartorius. When Sartorius beat you at the end of his second year the Society of Light was disbanded!" Alexis called to the evil psychic.

Sartorius chuckled softly. "You'd be wrong, dear Alexis." He replied.

"Yeah and why is that?" Chazz and Alexis both asked.

Sartorius laughed slightly. "Because Chazz and Alexis, I plan to re-build the Society of Light!" He called.

Chazz's eyes widened in complete horror upon hearing the evil teen's statement.

"I…don't know if I can do this…" Chazz said, for the first time in months feeling uneasy and unsure of himself.

"Chazz whatever you do, **don't you dare lose this!**" Alexis and Jaden both shouted at the same time.

"Lex…he beat me last time we dueled and he's probably stronger now." Chazz told her, still feeling a bit anxious and unsure of himself.

Blair walked from her seat behind the Overseas Champions to where Chazz could see her.

"You can do it, Chazzy! Just concentrate. I believe in you my prince!" She called to him, hoping that would inspire her boyfriend.

Hearing those words from Blair seemed to restore the youngest Princeton's confidence.

"Your right Blair. I can beat him this time. Because I'm fighting for more than just myself this time. I'm fighting to keep you safe!" Chazz replied to her, a passionate fire now burning in his eyes.

Blair's eyes filled with happy tears. "Oh Chazzy, that was so beautiful." She said, wiping a tear from her cheek as she blushed.

"Aww…" The rest of the group excluding Zane cooed at the slight romance scene they had witnessed.

With a thumbs-up and wink at his girlfriend, Chazz turned around to face Sartorius.

"Let's go." He growled at his opponent.

Sartorius chuckled and nodded, starting up his duel disk.

"Let's do this!" Both boys shouted, as the duel was now underway.

Chazz knew he had to win for Blair's sake.

To be continued…


	27. Chazz VS Sartorius! The Light Returns!

A/N: Finally here's the start of Chazz's duel with Sartorius

_A/N: Finally here's the start of Chazz's duel with Sartorius! I apologize for the insanely long wait but I had been writing new stories and thus got lost in making them. But now I've gotten time for the duel. Enjoy part 1 of 2! Also Sartorius' Arcana monster cards will have the roman numerals in them but at the end of the chapter I'll put the translations for those unfamiliar with them but they'll also be spoken by Sartorius when he plays the respective card. Also even though most of the Arcana Force cards have been released in real life, their image descriptions will be of their anime counterparts. Oh and I made up a few Arcana Force cards of my own with their own unique effects. Hope you like them as well as the chapter! Also I lightly based the whole Sol Returns story bit on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2. To find out how I did, just ask me in your reviews and I'll be happy to tell you!_

_Last Time_

"_Let's go." He growled at his opponent._

_Sartorius chuckled and nodded, starting up his duel disk._

"_Let's do this!" Both boys shouted, as the duel was now underway. _

_Chazz knew he had to win for Blair's sake._

_End Flashback_

"Since you began our last battle, I shall begin this one." Sartorius declared calmly.

"Fine, go right ahead. I don't give a damn." Chazz replied bitterly, frustrated that of all the duelists he could've faced he had to face the one that freaked him out the most.

"Very well." Sartorius answered with a smile as he drew his 6th card.

Sartorius: 8000

Chazz: 8000

Sartorius scanned his hand seeing he held Arcana Force IV – The Emperor, Arcana Force III – The Empress, Arcana Force V – The Angel and three blank white cards that would be revealed once he played them.

"I play Arcana Force 4 – The Emperor!" Sartorius stated calmly.

"I've never seen that before…" Chazz murmured.

"But I have. If that lands face-up Chazz is in big trouble…" Aster muttered to himself.

Sartorius smirked as a dark black creature appeared on his side. It had large black wings protruding from it's back which were connected to it's shoulders by a thin silver beam.

It's face however was impossible to see as it was covered by a thick silver mask or perhaps the mask itself was the face.

Neither Chazz nor Aster knew.

Below it's shoulders were a dark armor-plated chest that slowly lowered down to 2 small claw-like legs which ironically were smaller than it's hands. (1400/1400)

Emperor's card appeared above him and began to spin from being upright to upside down continuously.

"Not this damn game of chance again!" Chazz growled, annoyed as he had faced the same type of cards in their first duel 2 years ago.

Sartorius chuckled softly. "This card will spin until you say stop. If it stops upright, all Arcana Force monsters on my side of the field gain 500 attack points. However, should it stop upside down then they lose 500 points. Go ahead and choose Chazz…" Sartorius told him, purposely teasing him at the end.

"Ok fine, stop!" Chazz commanded in his firmest tone.

The card began to spin slower until it finally landed upright.

"Aw come on!" Chazz growled angrily.

Sartorius chuckled softly. "It looks like Emperor gains 500 attack points." He teased.

Chazz's eyes blazed dangerously as he watched Emperor's attack rise to 1900.

"Now I shall place one card facedown and end my turn. But mark my words Chazz, when this duel ends I promise you that you shall rejoin the Society of Light!" Sartorius declared, laughing evilly.

Chazz just looked at him with a defiant stare as he got ready to start his first turn.

_Can Chazz survive Sartorius' new and improved Arcana Force deck or will he fall to the Society of Light for the second time?_

_Tune in to the exciting conclusion of Chazz's duel with Sartorius to find out!_

_To be continued…_

_Roman Numeral Translations_

_IV 4_

_V 5_

_III 3_


	28. Armed Dragon Attack! Part 2 of C VS S!

A/N: At long last here's the conclusion with Chazz's duel with Sartorius

_A/N: At long last here's the conclusion with Chazz's duel with Sartorius. Although Chazz gains an early advantage, Sartorius corners him with his ultimate combo. Can Chazz win? Read and find out! Ok I know I said this was the conclusion but I've decided to stretch the duel a few more chapters as part of my own reasons. But don't worry the duel will end either before chapter 30 or in chapter 30!_

_Last Time_

_Sartorius chuckled softly. "It looks like Emperor gains 500 attack points." He teased._

_Chazz's eyes blazed dangerously as he watched Emperor's attack rise to 1900._

"_Now I shall place one card facedown and end my turn. But mark my words Chazz, when this duel ends I promise you that you shall rejoin the Society of Light!" Sartorius declared, laughing evilly._

_Chazz just looked at him with a defiant stare as he got ready to start his first turn._

_End Flashback_

Chazz snatched his 6th card off his duel disk and smiled, seeing his trusty Armed Dragon LV5.

Among his other 5 cards were Blade Knight, Level Up!, Z-Metal Tank, Call of The Haunted and Armed Dragon LV3.

"I summon Armed Dragon LV3 in attack mode!" Chazz yelled as a small orange dragon that was almost a mirror image of Baby Dragon appeared on his side with a screech. (1200/900)

The only difference between the 2 monsters were that Armed Dragon had a small silver helmet with spikes shooting out of it.

This pattern continued down it's chest until it reached his tail which also had a spike on it.

"He may be just a little guy right now, but he's about to grow up! Thanks to my Level Up! magic card!" Chazz called with a laugh as a large white capsule appeared around the little dragon, encasing him inside.

"What is the meaning of this, Chazz?" Sartorius asked calmly.

"Oh you'll see, freak! Now show yourself, Armed Dragon LV5!" Chazz commanded as he calmly placed Armed Dragon LV 3 and Level Up! into his graveyard.

A deep roar came from inside the capsule as it blew apart, causing Jaden and company's eyes to widen in surprise.

The new dragon was easily 2 feet taller than it's LV3 counterpart but his body design was virtually the same as LV3 but with more spikes coming from his mouth that served as his teeth along with a drill-like tail. (2400/1700)

"Armed Dragon LV5, attack his Emperor with Serrated Sonic Disks now!" Chazz ordered.

The dragon swiped at the air with his claw, seeming to 'make' 2 disks, which zoomed into Sartorius' monster, cutting him apart like buzz saws before the opposing creature exploded into pixels.

Sartorius didn't move as his life points lowered by 500.

Sartorius: 7500

Chazz: 8000

"By destroying my Emperor, you've activated my trap card known as Deck Importation!" Sartorius called as the trap lifted to show a duelist's deck with a new, unfamiliar card on the top.

"What on earth does that do?!" Chazz asked, stunned as he had never heard of the card before.

Sartorius chuckled softly. "It can only be activated when I lose a monster in battle. It allows me to pick any card I want from my deck and place it in your deck, afterwards you shuffle."

Chazz's eyes narrowed. _"This has to be a trick. Why on earth would he use a trap that lets me take one of his cards? He's up to something, but what…" Chazz thought._

"So come here and receive your gift, Mr. Princeton." Sartorius teased.

Chazz mumbled under his breath and walked over to the fortuneteller.

Sartorius smirked slightly as he handed Chazz a card.

Chazz snatched it from his hands and looked it over, reading the name Arcana Force 0 – The Fool.

Chazz raised an eyebrow at his opponent before he walked back to his side of the field.

"_What sort of strategy is he planning? He just gave me a Level 1 monster with no attack or defense points, so why does he have such a weak monster to begin with?" _He thought, unknowingly overlooking it's dangerous effect as he took out his deck and shuffled in the card Sartorius gave him.

"Now I'll place one card facedown. But before my turn ends I activate Armed Dragon LV 5's special ability! Ya see, during the End Phase of a turn my Dragon feasted on one of your monsters for some grub, I can send him to my graveyard which I'll do, in order to play this…"

Armed Dragon LV5 disappeared from view and in his place, a new monster rose up.

Much like LV3 and LV5 it had metal spikes shooting out from all around his body but his silver wings were far bigger and looked a bit like silver axes.

On the creature's knees and beside them however what wasn't present on the previous 2 forms was a round spike-like collar on both knees along with a drill-like part on the side of them to go with it's tail which was like the other 2 dragons.

He let out a fierce roar as he appeared, standing on his 2 claw-like feet.

"Meet **ARMED DRAGON LV7!!**" Chazz screamed, laughing maniacally. (2800/1000)

"That ends my turn." Chazz stated as he finished the last of his maniac laugh.

"Wow! Chazz is really kickin' butt!" Jaden cheered.

"Of course he is, Jaden. He's my Chazzy. You go Chazzy!" Blair called to him happily.

Chazz turned back towards her and smiled. "Don't worry, Blair! The Chazz will have him finished off in no time!" He replied.

Blair's eyes glistened with joy as she turned back to the field in general.

"My turn." Sartorius stated calmly as he drew.

"_Excellent. Just the card I needed." _Sartorius thought.

"I activate my Swords of Revealing magic card!" He called.

Dozens upon dozens of swords rained down upon Chazz's monsters, imprisoning them in place.

"Now your monsters can't attack for 3 turns." Sartorius said with a smirk.

"Hmph. A stall tactic. How desperate. You're pathetic. You'll still lose in 3 turns!" Chazz shouted.

"We'll see Chazz…" Sartorius said with a chuckle.

Chazz shot him a hateful glare as he waited for him to finish his move so Chazz could take his next turn and set himself up to win the duel once and for good now…

To be continued…


	29. Finally Defeated

A/N: At long last, here's the exciting conclusion to Sartorius' duel with Chazz

_A/N: At long last, here's the exciting conclusion to Sartorius' duel with Chazz! But I warn you, the ending may make you shed a few tears! Also if you want to know how Sartorius got his powers back, ask in your reviews!_

_Last Time_

"_Now your monsters can't attack for 3 turns." Sartorius said with a smirk._

"_Hmph. A stall tactic. How desperate. You're pathetic. You'll still lose in 3 turns!" Chazz shouted._

"_We'll see Chazz…" Sartorius said with a chuckle._

_Chazz shot him a hateful glare as he waited for him to finish his move so Chazz could take his next turn and set himself up to win the duel once and for good now…_

_End Flashback_

"I shall end my turn by placing 2 cards facedown. It is your move Chazz." Sartorius responded calmly.

"Bout time! Ha!" Chazz shouted, drawing a card.

"You activated my trap card, Decisive Power of Absolute Destiny! This card allows me to say the name of a monster and should this card be in your deck, you must summon it to your field in attack mode." Sartorius stated.

Chazz laughed loudly at this.

"What do you find so amusing, Mr. Princeton?" Sartorius asked.

"Your move! You no longer have the ability to see the future so there's no way you can guess a card that's in my deck!" Chazz replied, still laughing but his laughter instantly stopped when he heard Sartorius laughing. "What the…"

"You'd be wrong, Chazz. You see thanks to a twist of fate I do have my abilities back. Now on to my trap, the card I pick is Arcana Force 0 – The Fool!" Sartorius declared.

"Ah! No way! That's why you put it in my deck!" Chazz yelped as he slowly but shakily summoned the card. The monster spirit inside was slowly drawn out to reveal a human-like creature with pale skin dressed in a dark purple dress and red shoes. The only bizarre thing about it was it's wildly extended hair. (0/0)

Sartorius chuckled darkly softly and nodded. "Now I use Arcana Force 0's effect. It allows me to choose what way Arcana Force monsters land. So for 0 I choose it's upside down effect. Normally this effect would render my monster effects, spells or traps that target 0 to be useless. However since the card originally came from my deck it applies to you. Oh and did I mention this card cannot be destroyed in battle or switched to defense mode?" Sartorius teased with a laugh.

"Oh man! He trapped me!" Chazz yelled fearfully.

"You can do this Chazz, just relax!" Zane encouraged him.

Chazz smiled. "Heh, thanks Zane I needed that." He said before he signaled the end of his turn.

"Very well I draw." Sartorius stated, drawing a card. "I summon Arcana Force 7 – The Chariot." He called as the human-like chariot appeared. (1700/1000) "And thanks to The Fool I choose it's upright effect so when I destroy one of your creatures, it's summoned to my side. Finally, I activate Sowing of The Fool! And with The Fool I use it's upside down effect so in multiples of 300 of 1700 you are forced to discard 5 cards from the top of your deck to the graveyard and my turn is done."

Chazz's eyes widened, finally realizing Sartorius' strategy. He planned to lower Chazz's deck and life points simultaneously! His hand trembled as he sent 5 cards to his grave giving him 33 cards left after he drew. "Now I...summon Y-Dragon Head." Chazz said as the dragon shaped in the letter 'Y' appeared with a roar. (1500/1300) "That ends my turn." He stated as a few dozen swords disappeared.

"I draw. Next I summon Arcana Force 5 – The Angel. This card can be treated as 2 sacrifices if I summon an Arcana Force monster. Now I sacrifice my 3 monsters to summon Arcana Force EX (Extra) – The Light Ruler!" Sartorius called, laughing evilly. The dark black, foreboding creature that slightly resembled a UFO appeared. (4000/4000) "Now I use Sowing of The Fool's upside down effect so you lose 13 cards from your deck. Finally Light Ruler attacks The Fool!" He called. A huge burst of light blasted Chazz's monster cutting his life points in half, getting a scream of agony from him.

Chazz: 4000

Sartorius: 7500

"That ends my turn." Sartorius stated.

Chazz drew and hung his head in despair. "I end…my turn." He turned to Blair. "Blair I'm so sorry… I tried my very best…" He whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Chazzy…" Blair whispered softly.

"Light Ruler, attack!" Sartorius commanded. The huge black monster repeated it's attack, obeliterating Chazz's life points.

"**NOOOOO!!**" Chazz screamed, finally defeated.

Chazz: 0

Sartorius: 7500

"**CHAZZY!!**" Blair screamed in anguish as tears poured down her face, stunned and scared that her boyfriend had lost the duel now.

To be continued…


	30. Blair's Protection

_A/N: The endless update wait is finally over! 7 days and 5 months later, here's chapter 30! Also I implore all those that reviewed 29 to review 30! Thanks in advance! I apologize if I make Blair OOC as I'm still learning her character. For Aster fans you may need some Kleenex as I touch a sensitive issue! Enjoy the chapter!_

_Last Time_

_Chazz: 4000_

_Sartorius: 7500_

"_That ends my turn." Sartorius stated._

_Chazz drew and hung his head in despair. "I end…my turn." He turned to Blair. "Blair I'm so sorry… I tried my very best…" He whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks._

"_Chazzy…" Blair whispered softly._

"_Light Ruler, attack!" Sartorius commanded. The huge black monster repeated it's attack, obeliterating Chazz's life points._

"_**NOOOOO!!**__" Chazz screamed, finally defeated._

_Chazz: 0_

_Sartorius: 7500_

"_**CHAZZY!!**__" Blair screamed in anguish as tears poured down her face, stunned and scared that her boyfriend had lost the duel now._

_End Flashback_

Chazz wavered back and forth uneasily. When he had lost 2 years before he was hanging upside down like the Hangman of the classic game. The next thing the Ojama duelist knew, he was in the Slifer cafeteria, dressed totally in the White regalia of the Society of Light, proclaiming his loyalty to the evil organization. But this time…this time he felt different, as though there was an invisible force all around him, protecting him from Sartorius' evil group, unlike the first time.

Sartorius slowly walked toward the unmoving Princeton teen, smiling an evil but calm smile. "Don't worry, my young friend. The pathway of Light shall soon stretch out before you…"

Chazz didn't move.

Zane watched curiously. He had no idea who this man was or what this Light was that the man repeatedly mentioned throughout the duel he had just had with Chazz.

Aster however did know exactly what was going on, and the D-Hero duelist's bright blue eyes were wide with horror at what he was witnessing.

Jaden watched, stunned almost into submission that Chazz had been beaten and almost effortlessly at that.

Syrus and the others were just as shocked, with the exception of the Overseas Champs and the in-disguise Dark Magician Girl, the 4 duelists having never seen Sartorius before.

Blair however wasn't as afraid, as even with tears streaming down her cheeks, she got up from her seat and ran to the arena. "Chazzy!" She cried, worried for her boyfriend's fate.

"Blair, stay back! He's dangerous!" Jaden yelled.

But Blair didn't listen, rushing to Chazz's side to tend to him. "Chazzy…it's ok. I'm here." Blair soothed.

Sartorius looked at her, wondering why it was she had suddenly raced on to the arena.

Chazz looked at Blair for a moment, somewhat glad she had raced on to the arena like she had, but at the same time he didn't want her to get hurt by Sartorius. "I know, Blair. Thank you but please get off the arena…I don't want him to hurt you." He whispered to her softly.

Blair's chocolate-brown eyes were full of fierce determination. "No Chazzy." She answered firmly.

Chazz's eyes widened ever so slightly. "But Blair-" He started before she cut him off.

"No buts, Chazz. I'm not leaving your side. If I did, I'd be leaving you open to harm." Blair answered firmly.

Chazz sighed, smirking at her slightly as he finally conceded things, knowing that if he kept arguing with her, not only would it hurt them in their relationship but it may give Sartorius something to use against him in his evil game of mental torment and or psychological battle against the raven-haired duelist.

Blair glared at Sartorius intently. "I won't let you hurt him, Sartorius!" She growled fiercely.

Sartorius chuckled softly. "How poetic. I assume you are Chazz's mate, are you not little girl?" He teased.

Blair tilted her head in confusion as she turned to Chazz, leaning in closer to him so she could whisper. "What does he mean by 'mate?'" She whispered to her boyfriend.

The 17-year-old blushed darkly at her naivety. Quickly, he leaned in so he could whisper back so the others wouldn't hear him. "He's implying that you're easy, Blair." He muttered in her ear.

Blair was silent for a moment before the meaning registered in her mind, making her blush a dark scarlet red. Slowly, she whirled around to face the evil psychic. "What are you implying, you creep?! I'm not easy!" She yelled furiously.

Alexis made a mental note to tell Jaden what it meant later.

Sartorius chuckled. "In any case we shall meet again, Mr. Princeton…" He replied, before calmly leaving the arena.

Once the others were sure he was out of the arena, they slowly approached the couple still on the arena floor.

"Crikey, who was that fella, mates?" Jim asked.

"Don't ask me, Jim. Ruby and I are as clueless as all y'all." Jesse murmured, stroking Ruby's fur affectionately.

"I have no idea who he was." Zane mused, seeing his little brother cuddle with his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye.

"Trust me Zane, you do not wanna know who he is." Aster answered, looking a bit more downcast than normal.

"Uh…why wouldn't I, Aster?" Zane asked, a bit confused by the silver-haired teen's answer.

"Let's just say…we aren't exactly on the best of terms, Truesdale." Aster answered dryly.

"Well yes, but I'd like to know why." Zane persisted.

Aster sighed quietly. "Zane…why do you want to know so badly?" He asked.

Zane smiled ever so slightly. "Well we are friends, aren't we?" He asked.

Aster cringed slightly at the word 'friends'.

Jaden seemed to sense this as his chocolate-brown eyes widened in sudden concern for his azure-eyed friend. "Aster…you ok, bro?" He asked, worried for the Destiny Hero user.

Aster looked at the messy-haired brunette almost sorrowfully. "I don't know J, I just don't know." He answered quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Aster, sweetie," Alexis spoke gently. "If something's bothering you, tell us. We're all here for each other." She added, smiling.

Aster looked up at her, and smiled a little. "Thank you Alexis, hearing that from you really helps." He answered, a bit happier than before.

Alexis smiled back. "No problem, Aster." She smiled more, glad she could lift the azure-eyed, silver-haired boy's spirit.

"So tell us Aster, what's botherin' ya, bub?" Jesse asked.

"You guys really wanna know?" Aster asked, still a little apprehensive.

"Yeah Aster, tell us bro." Jaden said, almost answering for the rest of the gang.

"Well Sartorius and I practically grew up together, and I promised him that if anything ever happened to him, I'd save him, see he read his Devil tarot card and told me his future was clouded with temptation and evil..." Aster replied, his voice growing soft.

Jaden's eyes widened as he thought of Aster's duel with Sartorius' evil half 2 years before. "So that's why you wanted to give him your key to the satellite. You thought maybe doing that would save him, right bro?" The E-Hero duelist asked.

Aster nodded, grimly. "Exactly."

"Then what happened, Aster?" Zane answered.

"I soon found out what happened to my father…" Aster managed.

Instinctively, Zane wrapped the Pro duelist in a hug. "Shh…easy now Aster. It's ok. What did happen to your dad?"

"It turns out the guy that adopted me, The D kidnapped him. And he stole my dad's D-Hero." He whispered.

"Aster what is so special about this D-Hero?" Zane asked.

Aster shakily handed the Destiny Hero card to Zane.

Zane calmly took the card and started reading its text aloud. "This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the playing field and equip it to this card. Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect. This card gains attack equal to half the equipped card's original attack. This card also gains any effects the equipped monster may have. While D - Force is face-up on top of your deck, this card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell cards and Trap cards, and the effects of all of your opponent's face-up Effect Monsters are negated." He muttered aloud before his eyes widened in realization. "No way, it's invincible…" He murmured.

"Not exactly, Zane." Aster answered quietly.

"But…how? D-Force makes it immune to Spell, Trap and Monster effects." Zane muttered.

"It takes some doing, but nothing says Plasma can't be beat in battle." Aster replied.

"But how can you weaken it?" Alexis asked.

Aster handed Zane another card.

Zane read it's name. "Destiny Hero – The Dark Angel. But it's far too weak. It has no attack or defense points. It's completely useless." He groaned.

"Not if it's played right…" Aster stated emotionlessly, the pain of telling about Plasma was dredging up a lot of emotion out of the D-Hero duelist.

"What do you mean, mate?" Jim asked.

"It's effect puts it on top of D-Force…" Aster explained.

"And that makes Plasma weaker!" Jaden chirped.

"Exactly, Jay…" Aster muttered.

Zane sighed in relief. "That's good. So your dad's safe right?" He asked softly.

Aster shook his head, tears filling his eyes.

"Well…where was he?" Zane asked.

"In Plasma's wings…" Aster stated dully.

"So his spirit is no longer…in the here and now?" Zane asked gently.

Aster nodded weakly, suppressing a sob.

Again, Zane hugged him tightly.

Aster cried softly, staying in the hug.

Zane patted Aster's back as did Alexis to calm him. "It's ok…" They soothed.

Aster sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"Come on man, whattya say we get out of here?" Zane offered.

Aster managed a nod.

Zane smiled, helping his friend gently out of the arena, Blair doing the same for Chazz.

"**YAY CHAZZ!!!**" Jaden cheered.

Chazz groaned, covering his ears. "Sla- Jaden, must you be so loud?"

"Sorry bro! Just glad you're safe!" Jaden chirped.

"Yeah, me too." Chazz replied, getting into the driver's side of his limo, before starting it up and driving off…

To be continued…


	31. Triple Trouble Trio

_A/N: Sorry for the wait in updates but I got busy with other fics and so this one was lost in the shuffle. Remember those 3 Zane fangirls from Chapter 24? Their back in this chapter and their identities are revealed! To the few that reviewed 30, please review 31! And also a few reviewers from 29 didn't review 30. If you can, please review this chapter and 30! I also thank Peach Wookiee for her aid in this chapter's work! And also Peach, forgive me if I make Amber's father the opposite of what he is supposed to be as I'm not totally sure if he's supposed to be greedy like her, or kind but easily manipulated._

_Warning: This chapter will be on the short side to build up suspense!_

_Last Time_

_Zane sighed in relief. "That's good. So your dad's safe right?" He asked softly._

_Aster shook his head, tears filling his eyes._

"_Well…where was he?" Zane asked._

"_In Plasma's wings…" Aster stated dully._

"_So his spirit is no longer…in the here and now?" Zane asked gently._

_Aster nodded weakly, suppressing a sob._

_Again, Zane hugged him tightly._

_Aster cried softly, staying in the hug._

_Zane patted Aster's back as did Alexis to calm him. "It's ok…" They soothed._

_Aster sniffled, wiping his eyes._

"_Come on man, whattya say we get out of here?" Zane offered._

_Aster managed a nod._

_Zane smiled, helping his friend gently out of the arena, Blair doing the same for Chazz._

"_**YAY CHAZZ!!!**__" Jaden cheered._

_Chazz groaned, covering his ears. "Sla- Jaden, must you be so loud?"_

"_Sorry bro! Just glad you're safe!" Jaden chirped._

"_Yeah, me too." Chazz replied, getting into the driver's side of his limo, before starting it up and driving off…_

_End Flashback_

Meanwhile back at the arena, three girls who looked to be about the age of regular college students and were fans of Zane Brian Truesdale to almost the point of obsession were planning something rather sinister…well at least 2 of them were planning on using slightly less than virtuous ways, the third of them was a bit too kind to do things that her friends had planned, but unfortunately was usually pressured into it.

The richest of the 3, Amber Tiffany Thompson, a girl with fluffy blonde hair and money-green eyes walked to the edge of the arena with a rather lavishly expensive gold trinket of sorts. _'This'll make him love me…'_ She thought to herself about Zane accepting her gift, with a sinister grin.

"I thought our plan was to get back at that twerp." Brandi Molly Richardson, a brown-eyed brunette with a slight hint of red in the brown reminded her, knowing how Amber loved using her money for everything, in that she was fabulously wealthy, having grown up with rich parents, she like them used money to get what she wanted and thus was a master manipulator.

"But I think we can buy Zane off then get his brother…Daddy can totally pay the mob…" Amber grinned wickedly. Ever since her childhood, Amber had a heavy bond with her father, but unlike his daughter, Matthew Thompson wasn't as greedy with money, nor was he tight-fisted.

The problem was that because of his kind and inviting nature, he would give Amber almost anything she desired, unlike her mother Roseanne whom was more strict with the blonde, and as a result Amber relied on her father for everything that concerned money that she herself could either not afford or just plain didn't want to actually spend the money.

"Can't we just go talk to him instead of potentially hurting him?" Daisy Marie Rodriguez, a blue-eyed brunette who wore daisy clips in her hair asked, having far too much kindness in her soft-spoken heart to want to hurt a person in the ways Amber and Brandi did. Probably the only reason Daisy hung out with the other 2 girls was that she also liked Zane very much, albeit not entirely obsessing over the steel-eyed bluenette like Brandi and Amber did, and because she was slightly too naive to see the other 2 girl's more troubling and in a way evil nature…

"Well, that little twerp beat our Zaney…" Amber said, twirling her fluffy blonde hair as her money-green eyes gleamed, as she tried pressuring Daisy into obeying her will as she had a rather fiendish liking of said manipulation…

"Doesn't matter," Brandi said, practically ignoring Daisy's protests to their plan. "That twerp must pay!" She added.

Amber nodded as the 3 went and got on their bikes, quickly picking up the trail of the just-departed limo…

Meanwhile back in the limo, Zane smiled a rare smile as he spoke up. "Glad that's over with…" The Cyber-Style duelist muttered as the limo continued on the way back to the hotel.

Chazz sighed in relief as he drove with Blair hugging against him. "Yeah…remind me to do something to Sartorius the next time I see that jerk!" The black-clad duelist growled.

Zane chuckled at his friend's seemingly flamboyant attitude.

Chazz however didn't see it that way… "It's not funny, I'm serious." He retorted darkly.

"I know, sheesh…For the love of Cyber End, Chazz learn to take a joke." Zane answered, grinning lightly.

"She's so high-strung…" Sy muttered, giggling as though Chazz was exhibiting the over reactive symptoms of a typical teen girl.

"Who are you calling a girl?!" Chazz growled, his onyx grey eyes flashing dangerously at Syrus.

"Just a joke, relax." Sy answered, still giggling.

"Watch it, short stack…" Chazz growled, still glowering at the innocent bluenette.

Dark Magician Girl and Zane both gave the youngest Princeton warning stares.

"**WHAT**?!" The youngest Princeton sibling yelled in almost exasperation.

"Don't insult my brother, or I'll have to hurt you…" Zane threatened in a deathly calm voice, as his eyes were now cold steel grey, which meant that he wasn't kidding, nor was he afraid to back up his threats if he had to and Chazz knew it…

Seeing the look Zane gave him, Chazz's eyes widened in fear before he recomposed himself and spoke in a tone that showed he was more annoyed than anything as he turned back toward the front. "I didn't mean it, geez…" Chazz muttered.

Sy smiled, cuddling close to his big brother, to which Zane smiled back at him, and wrapped his arm affectionately around the smaller teen's frame.

Alexis chuckled and smiled at the show of brotherly affection, glad the 2 Truesdales had pretty much reconnected the bond they had shared when they were small children, but the now graduated Obelisk Queen didn't have much time to reflect on this development as right then, the limo pulled into the hotel.

Unfortunately, luck it seemed was not on the group's side. For just when the group deemed it was safe to go back to the hotel, new more sinister forces were plotting against them. They were fan girls and their reign of terror was just about to begin….

To be continued…


	32. Sneaky Attacks

_A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates. Enjoy this long-awaited chapter!_

_Last Time_

"_Watch it, short stack…" Chazz growled, still glowering at the innocent bluenette._

_Dark Magician Girl and Zane both gave the youngest Princeton warning stares._

"_**WHAT**__?!" The youngest Princeton sibling yelled in almost exasperation._

"_Don't insult my brother, or I'll have to hurt you…" Zane threatened in a deathly calm voice, as his eyes were now cold steel grey, which meant that he wasn't kidding, nor was he afraid to back up his threats if he had to and Chazz knew it…_

_Seeing the look Zane gave him, Chazz's eyes widened in fear before he recomposed himself and spoke in a tone that showed he was more annoyed than anything as he turned back toward the front. "I didn't mean it, geez…" Chazz muttered._

_Sy smiled, cuddling close to his big brother, to which Zane smiled back at him, and wrapped his arm affectionately around the smaller teen's frame._

_Alexis chuckled and smiled at the show of brotherly affection, glad the 2 Truesdales had pretty much reconnected the bond they had shared when they were small children, but the now graduated Obelisk Queen didn't have much time to reflect on this development as right then, the limo pulled into the hotel._

_Unfortunately, luck it seemed was not on the group's side. For just when the group deemed it was safe to go back to the hotel, new more sinister forces were plotting against them. They were fan girls and their reign of terror was just about to begin…_

_End Flashback_

Meanwhile as the group of Pro League duelists walked into the hotel, the 3 plotting fangirls pulled up…

A short distance from the trio of girls, a guard stood in front of the door the Pros had entered the hotel through…

"Good...I can bribe the staff to give us access..." Amber whispered to herself with a sinister giggle.

Brandi and Daisy nodded as the 3 safely dismounted their bikes, making sure to fully put up the bike's kick-stands down all the way.

"Hello there," Amber said to the guard as she walked up to him flanked by her two cohorts. "We need to get in there..."

"Sorry I can't allow that." The guard replied. He looked to be about a year older than Zane.

"I think you can..." Amber said, a mysterious gleam present in her money-green eyes. "I have a special pass," she added, handing him a 100 dollar bill.

The guard took it. "Fine but just don't tell Mr. Princeton all right?"

"Oh, we won't," Amber grinned as they walked in.

"Nice combo out there little brother." Zane told the little bluenette with a smile as they walked to their rooms.

"Thanks, bro..." Syrus said happily. "You dueled great, too..."

Little did the brothers know that they were the victims of a plot. The three girls had procured a bottle of chloroform and sneaked up to Zane and Syrus' hotel room to lay in wait.

Amber grinned satisfactorily as she and her friends gained easy access into Sy's room. "There now…he's going to pay for beating Zane…" She smirked deviously.

Zane sighed a bit as he sat on the couch while Sy made his way into the elder Truesdale's room. "Hey Sy, I'm going to take a shower. Don't do anything dangerous." He advised in a loving but warning tone towards his little brother.

"I won't, bro…" Sy reassured his brother as he smiled and sat on the couch to turn on the TV. That had been a grave mistake…

"Good. Call me if you need me." Zane answered, before heading to the bathroom.

Unfortunately Sy wouldn't get the chance to, because before he could call for his brother an assailant placed a cloth over his mouth with some sort of liquid on it which the gang would later discover was chloroform because at that moment, the smaller Truesdale fell to the floor unconscious almost immediately…

To be continued…


	33. New Frights

_A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was delayed so long, but now that I've graduated, I'll have a lot more free time. Enjoy this long-awaited chapter!_

_Last Time_

_Little did the brothers know that they were the victims of a plot. The three girls had procured a bottle of chloroform and sneaked up to Zane and Syrus' hotel room to lay in wait._

_Amber grinned satisfactorily as she and her friends gained easy access into Sy's room. "There now…he's going to pay for beating Zane," she smirked deviously._

_Zane sighed a bit as he sat on the couch while Sy made his way into the elder Truesdale's room. "Hey Sy, I'm going to take a shower. Don't do anything dangerous," he advised in a loving but warning tone towards his little brother._

"_I won't, bro," Sy reassured his brother as he smiled and sat on the couch to turn on the TV. That had been a grave mistake…_

"_Good. Call me if you need me." Zane answered, before heading to the bathroom._

_Unfortunately Sy wouldn't get the chance to, because before he could call for his brother an assailant placed a cloth over his mouth with some sort of liquid on it which the gang would later discover was chloroform. At that moment, the smaller Truesdale fell to the floor unconscious almost immediately… End Flashback_

Zane meanwhile, calmly showered having no idea of his brother's immediate peril. Unbeknownst to Zane, another assailant moved toward his bathroom door, which he had left slightly cracked open, to lay in wait for the Cyber-Style duelist. _'He won't know what hit him,' _ the assailant thought, grinning wickedly. About 20 minutes later, Zane turned off the shower getting a towel to dry himself off. The assailant would have loved to look in but knew she couldn't give into temptation and give away her position.

Zane quickly wrapped the towel around himself, totally oblivious to what laid in wait for him nearby. The assailant readied herself. This had to be quick or Zane would get away. Zane hummed a tune to himself as he walked toward the door. As soon as he stepped out of the bathroom, someone grabbed him from behind…

"What the—!" Then Zane screamed as a cloth went over his face, making him out cold and drop to the floor within seconds.

'_Gotcha,' _the assailant thought, grinning. Meanwhile two other assailants entered the room and wrapped the unconscious Syrus in a blanket and dragged him out of the room, their attack an easy success…

_**To be continued… **_


	34. Realization

_A/N: I apologize for the insanely long wait! Thanks to Peach Wookiee for her help with this chapter!_

_Last Time_

_Zane quickly wrapped the towel around himself, totally oblivious to what laid in wait for him nearby. The assailant readied herself. This had to be quick or Zane would get away. Zane hummed a tune to himself as he walked toward the door. As soon as he stepped out of the bathroom, someone grabbed him from behind…_

_"What the—!" Then Zane screamed as a cloth went over his face, making him out cold and drop to the floor within seconds._

_'__Gotcha,'__the assailant thought, grinning. Meanwhile two other assailants entered the room and wrapped the unconscious Syrus in a blanket and dragged him out of the room, their attack an easy success…_

_End Flashback_

Meanwhile Jaden's eyes widened, hearing Zane scream but he hadn't however seen Sy be carried away by the 3 twisted fangirls and assumed Sy was still in the room he shared with Zane. "What the heck was that?!" He yelped, almost in a panic.

"Jaden what's the matter?!" Alexis yelled, running to her boyfriend's side. She knew by the tone of his voice that something was seriously wrong.

Jaden turned to his girlfriend, his brown eyes wide and trembling with worry. "Lex I heard Zane!" He yelped, before walking into the room to check on his friend.

"Hey Zane, you ok?!" He called from outside the bathroom, figuring Zane had to have been there.

Zane, unfortunately, was knocked out on the ground, wearing nothing but a towel.

Jaden crept into the bathroom and knelt at Zane's level. "Who could've done this to him?" He muttered, before standing back up.

"Syrus?!" Alexis called, now looking around the spacious room for the younger Truesdale, but much to her horror she couldn't find him.

"What is it, Lex?" Jay asked as he walked back in to see his girlfriend looking both extremely scared and extremely worried.

"Sy's missing!" She answered, the urgency and panic obvious in her voice.

"Say what?! All right all right the key is to not panic." Jaden responded, clearly trying to stay calm himself.

Alexis grabbed a napkin and picked up the phone to call hotel security. She was quite honestly and understandably scared out of her wits at this point.

Jaden then quickly rushed over to the fallen Truesdale's side, checking his pulse. It was still behaving normally but Zane was out cold...

"Darn it…what could've happened?" Jay quietly asked aloud, predictably worried for his friend.

"I-I-I don't know…" Alexis stammered, clearly afraid for her surrogate big brother, and for the safety of the younger Truesdale that she thought of as a surrogate little brother.

Zane showed signs of stirring and Jaden got up, hugging the girl. "Lex...it'll be okay...You got security coming...we'll find Sy..." Jay spoke softly; as he reassured the woman he loved.

"I hope he's safe Jay...I love you." She whispered softly in answer as she hugged her fiancé tightly.

"I love you, too, Lex," he murmured.

"Oh, my head," Zane groaned as he slowly came to, his grey eyes slowly opening again.

"Zane your awake! Oh, thank God for that!" She cried, both happy Zane was awake, but worried for his overall condition.

"Yeah...what happened?" he wondered.

And then he realized he was in a towel.

"Where's...Sy? And...uh...I think I need a robe..." He added, blushing faintly.

"He's gone..." Alexis whispered, hating to have to break such dreadful news to her surrogate big bro.

"Gone?!" Zane yelped, honestly openly freaked. He may have had a reputation for not showing his emotions too often, but with Sy in danger; it was easy to see why he did then. He was really wobbly so he couldn't get up despite some valiant struggling on his part.

"Take it easy, Zane," Jaden soothed as Alexis came with a robe.

"Yeah...Sy got kidnapped..." Alexis answered, confirming what Zane had asked in an understandable panic about his little brother's fate.

"Alexis..." Zane groaned as Jaden helped him into the bathroom, "I was such a jerk..." He berated himself, likely over the time he had spent as Hell Kaiser.

"I told you I forgave you, big bro." Alexis soothed her surrogate older brother. She didn't want him to beat himself up over what had happened in the past or about what had happened to Sy, it hadn't been his fault.

"Lex...I was a jerk to him..." Zane groaned, still not over what he had done to his dear little brother, when he nearly killed Sy in their match at Duel Academy.

She hugged him, rubbing his back soothingly not wanting him to beat himself up anymore than he already had.

Zane hugged back, appreciating the back rub as that helped to relax his very tense muscles. "I just...if anything's happened to him..." He whispered, in a rare tone of nervousness.

"I'm sure he's fine..." Alexis whispered, hoping dearly that was indeed the case for Zane's sake more than anyone's.

"Alexis, he's been kidnapped," Zane moaned. He hated not being able to protect Sy.

"Shh..." Alexis soothed, rubbing his back once more.

Jaden took a breath. "He's tough, Zane...we'll get to him...somehow..." He reassured, but at this point, neither Jaden nor Alexis had any idea of their chances against Sy's kidnappers.

Meanwhile in another part of the hotel, Slowly, Sy's grey eyes fluttered open. "Hey...where am I?" He murmured aloud, trying to get a feel on where he was.

"Hello, Syrus...Welcome to our chamber..." A voice giggled wickedly…

To be continued…


End file.
